Midnight Rider
by Ebony Salvatore
Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But she left and now Sam's in trouble. She's going back, back to Jax.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam** **was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with it's disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, wthe bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her** **feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts** **a** **few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major character in this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here** **a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**WARNINGS: Rated M because I'm paranoid and this is the Sons of Anarchy people.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all** **I own is this story and my OC's.**

**~Prologue~**

**June 23rd, 1993**

_The rain was drizzling down,_ _and it seemed like the sky itself was crying._ _Of course,_ _if_ _it had been it_ _would have had every right to. Because, on the twenty-third of June, 1993 the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original Charter mourned the loss of two_ _of their greatest members. President John Teller had been hit by_ _a semi and died two days later, while at the same time Mrs. Abigail Winston had been killed in a drive-by shooting by the club's rivals, the Mayans._

_Side_ _by_ _side, dressed formally in all black, were the children of the two deceased. Harry 'Opie' Winston stood silently next to his younger sister by one year, Samantha 'Sam' Winston. Sam, dressed_ _in a_ _long black dress, stood huddled between her brother and her best friend, Jackson 'Jax' Teller. Jax was the son of John Teller and had been nicknamed 'The Prince of Charming and the SOA', he was also the best friend of both of the Winston siblings, not to mention the prophesied 'old man' of Sam or 'The Princess_ of _Charming and the SOA'._

_But today wasn't_ _a __day_ _for jokes_, _laughter, and prophesied loves. Today was a __day of sadness and mourning, and for the three friends that was all they were going to do._

_Sam had tears running down her face as she watched six of the original nine club members carry John Teller's casket to the six-year hole in the ground next to her mother's grave and casket. John was like_ _a_ _second father to her, it hurt her knowing that he wasn't coming back just as bad as it hurt knowing that her mother would never be coming back._

_Jax, seeing the tears running down his best friend's face, gently put his arm around her, holding her close as if to protect her from the pain. Jax too was hurting, but he wasn't going to cry, not in public at least. Opie moved closer to the two of them, seeing the pain written over his friend and sister's face, while knowing that the same pain was written all over his own._

_The mourners, an assembly of the Sons, their out of state charters, and friends, listened as the minister read verses from the bible and as the two caskets were buried in the ground. People payed their respects to the deceased and the families of said people before everyone began to make their way back to the Teller-Morrow. But Sam, Jax, and Opie lingered._

"_I'm going to head back to the clubhouse, be with Pop. You guys, you... take as long as you want." Opie said softly, Jax met Opie's eyes and nodded, tightening his arm around Sam as she sniffles softly. Opie walked off towards his bike slowly, unsure if he should really leave the two alone. It wasn't that he didn't trust Jax, he just knew how much the both of them were hurting. He shook his head at his own worries and insecurities before striding off, climbing onto his bike, and speeding off down the road and back to the clubhouse._

_Jax and Sam stood side by side, huddled together under_ _a_ _single black umbrella_ as _they silently stared at the two freshly dug graves and cold marble tombstones. "Why'd this have to happen Jax?" Sam asked, breaking the silence._ "_I_ _don't know Sam,_ _I __don't know." Jax said, pulling her closer and tenderly kissing her forehead before leading her away from the graves of two people they'd loved._

* * *

**January 16th, 1996**

_It was finally that day. The day Sam and Jax were going to be patched in as official members of the Sons of Anarchy, all though they were more or less members anyhow. Because they were both the children of two of_ _the original nine, neither of them had_ to _prospect thankfully, and Sam was also going_ to _be getting some leeway. Unlike the other woman in the club, Sam was going to be directly involved with the inner workings and business of the club, she was_ also _going to be riding with the men, all while also having the benefits of being a __woman in the club._

_When the two eighteen year-olds_ _walked into the clubhouse that_ day, _they found Gemma Teller waiting for them. Gemma was like_ _a_ _second mother to Sam, and treated her like the daughter she'd never had. The moment the two had stepped through the door, Gemma swept down on them like_ _a hawk. Squabbling on about how proud she was and how, even though it was their party, the two of them most certainly were helping before and after the party. Thankfully, Clay Morrow saved them._

_Clay had been patched in as President by_ _a hospital ridden John Teller_ _a_ _day before he died, and Clay had chosen to make Jax his Vice President the moment Jax was patched in, which just so happened to be today._

_"Alright Gem, leave the kids alone. It's almost time." Clay said, walking up behind Gemma and grinning at the_ _two suddenly nervous eighteen year-olds. The moment he said that Gemma flew into_ _a __tizzy, rushing about to get ready for the arrival of the other charters. Seeing that she was momentarily distracted, Clay took the opportunity to steal Jax and Sam away. He lead them back to the meeting room, otherwise known as 'The Church', where_ _a couple other Sons were waiting._

_"Ah! Jackie Boy! Samantha darling!" Filip 'Chibs' Telford cheered in his Scottish accent when_ Clay, _Sam, and Jax walked into the room. Sam glared at him, "It's Sam, Chibs. Got it?" Sam said in_ _a threatening tone. Chibs laughed and held up his hands in an_ '_I_ _surrender' motion, "What's got you all worked up love?" He asked. Sam just glared at him as she collapsed into_ _a __chair with_ _a_ _huff. "Aww, is the Princess nervous about being patched in?" Alex 'Tig' Trager said, coming up behind Sam and leaning over the chair to kiss her cheek playfully. Sam glared at him and slapped him away. The others in the room laughed. Everyone settled into chairs around the table to wait for the other charters to arrive._

_"What about you Prince? You nervous about today?" Juan 'Juice' Carlos asked. Jax took_ _a drag of his_ _cigarette and blew out his smoke before laughing, "Me? Nervous? No way man." Sam snorted from her chair next to him. "Yeah, right. That's why you've smoked four cigarettes in the past five minutes. And why you're legs been bouncing up and down since the moment you sat down." Jax glared at her playfully, "Shut up Samantha." Sam glared and shoved him, slapping the back of his head gently. "It's Sam." Juice, Chibs, and Tig groaned. "Make 'em stop Clay,_ _I'm gonna barf." Juice fake gagged. "Will the two of you please quite flirting and just screw each other already?" Tig said. Jax and Sam glared, "Shut up, Tig."_

_Minutes later Jax and Sam stood in front of the entire SAMCRO, their brother and sister charters, and friends of the club. Clay stood in front of them, and with the entire SOA community as witness, they were handed their cuts and patched in as official members of the Sons of Anarchy. That night they partied hard, and it would later be written down and remembered as one of the wildest parties in SOA history._

* * *

**Present Day Time**

Thirty year-old Samantha 'Sam' Winston hurriedly stuffed handfuls of clothes into one of her two large duffel bag. Tears were streaming down her bruised face and she used a shaking hand to roughly brush them away. She stuffed the last of her clothes into the bag hastily before throwing a thick wad of cash into the bag followed by three framed photos that had been sitting on her dresser.

One of the photos was of herself as a sixteen year-old girl and her parents with her twin brother in front of their house; another was of a seventeen year-old her and a bunch of boys and men standing in front of a large sign that read: 'Teller-Morrow Auto Body and Repair' with bikes behind them; and the final photo was of a nineteen year-old girl in a large grey hoodie with a black leather cut, sitting behind a stunning nineteen year-old man in a black hoodie with the same sort of leather cut with a Vice President patch, the both of them grinning at each other and not the camera.

Sam gave a watery smile at the photos before her plain black mobile rang, she froze and hurried to pick up the phone, only for her face to gain a horrified and utterly terrified look when she read the caller ID. She threw the mobile into the bag as if it had burned her. She zipped the two black bags, looked around the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten something important, before slinging the bags over one shoulder each and practically running out the door of her campus apartment, keys to her car on hand.

She ran to the car, throwing the bags in the backseat of the dark blue BMW before getting into the car and slamming the door behind her. Her hands shook and she nearly dropped her keys as she tried to fit them into the if motion before finally fitting them into the slot and starting the vehicle. The moment the car was running, she was peeling out of the parking lot and down the highway off of campus and out of Washington, D.C for good.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whelp, there you have** **it. The prologue for Midnight Rider. Now, the first two parts of the story were flashbacks. The first was of the funeral service for Jax's father, John Teller, and Sam and Opie's mother, Abigail Winston. And the last flashback was of when Sam and Jax were patched** **in.** **I** **know that in the show she left Charming with Opie and he came back when he was grown up, but in this story their biological mother was named Abigail and the woman who left with Opie is his and Sam's** **step-mother. Anyhow, Sam is running from something but the question is what? Anybody got any ideas? If you think you know or you just want to tell me what you think about the story so far please leave me** **a** **comment, I ****love them! Bye bye for now****!~ E.S.**


	2. Chapter 1: Homecoming

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it****. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts** **a** **few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapter so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**WARNING: It's rated M for a reason people, there is some language in this chapter and this is the Sons of Anarchy boys we're talking about.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.**

* * *

**~Chapter One: Homecoming~**

The Black BMW sped down the empty highway, all of it blending into the dark night except for the bright headlights that shows two bright circles of light on the old, cracked asphalt the car, Sam had a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel, and she was wide awake. Still trembling, she flinched violently when heat lightening flashed in the distance. Traveling crossed country from Washington, D.C to Charming, California at night definitely hadn't been one of her brightest ideas. But, one the bright side, she had finally crossed into California and was making steady progress towards Charming.

A few hours later, just as the sun began to come up, she saw it. Sam almost wanted to cry in relief when she saw that wooden sign proclaiming, 'Welcome to Charming! Our name says it all!' She pulled off the main road as soon as she saw the gas station, filling her BMW with gas before running in to pay quickly. She didn't bother to get her change from the adolescent cashier, instead she hurried out the doors and back to her car, starting it up once more and driving off towards the clubhouse, Teller-Morrow. She doubted anyone would be there this early in the morning, then again if they'd pulled another one of their infamous all-nighter parties, she didn't doubt that more than one of the Sons was passed, whether it was at the bar or in one of the rooms remained to be seen.

When Sam pulled her car into Teller-Morrow she nearly snorted at the sight that greeted her. There was a whole handful of bikes parked out front, and more than one Sons was passed out in the lot. Sam parked her car and slid out, going around the the side of the car to pull out her bags before making her way into the building. She couldn't sad y she was surprised at what she found.

There were two Sons, either they were new or not that high up as she didn't recognize them, passed out at the bar. Chibs, who she hadn't seen since she was nineteen, was passed out on one of the couches in his boxers with a crow eater laying on top if him in her underwear. Sam shook her head, she didn't even want to know. And on top of one of the pool tables was the one and only Juice, as naked as the day he was born, with a naked crow eater passed out beside him.

Sam sighed, she'd like to think that this was the first time she'd seen something like this and that she was scarred for life, but she wasn't because she'd seen this before and she'd even participated in on stuff like this when she was younger. Sam went around to the back of the bar, dropped her bags, picked up a large trash bag and got to work.

**January ****2nd, ****1996**

_Sam groaned as she came to, bright light piercing her corneas. She smacked her parched lips together, there was a God awful taste in her mouth. She looked around herself slowly, her head pounding at the smallest of movements. Her brow furrowed in confusion. She was on the roof, in her bra and jeans, her shoes were missing, and there was an empty bottle of tequila next to her. She heard a groan somewhere next to her and she glanced over to find a shirtless Jax Teller passed out a couple of feet away from her._

_Sam sat up with a groan, her from whatever head happened last night and sleeping on the roof. She staggered to her feet, nearly falling off the roof as she clutched her pounding head and made her way over to Jax._

_He was snoring like a log, something Sam had discovered he only did after getting completely and utterly wasted, and clutching a nearly empty bottle of Jack Daniels to his bare chest. Sam's eyes ran up and down his muscular, toned figure and she noticed that he already had the beginning signs of six pack. Sam wanted to slap herself when she realized what she was doing, what was wrong with her? Drooling her passed out best friend? She smacked herself none too gently on the forehead before kneeling down with some difficulty next to Jax and trying to wake him. _

_She shook him for a God twenty minutes before giving up. She collapsed next to his sleeping form, glaring at her passed out best friend. And then it hit her. With a mischievous smirk, Sam leaned over Jax and positioned her lips right next to his ear before screaming directly into it. She leant back just in time as Jax sat up with a startled gasp, he clutched at his ear with one hand and his pounding heart with the other. Sam burst out laughing. Jax, hearing her familiar laughter, turned to look at her and glared. "What the fuck was that for Sam?" He snapped before getting a good look at her. "And why are you half naked?"_

_Sam snickered, "I could ask you the same thing Jax." Jax looked down at himself, only just noticing that he was shirtless, holding a nearly empty bottle of Jack Daniels, and was on the roof. "Why are we on the roof?" Sam shrugged, "Search me. I have no memory of what happened last night. You?" Jax racked his brain for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, nothing." He paused to look around them once again before turning to look at Sam. "Come on, let's get off this roof."_

_Jax went down the side ladder first, thankful that he still had his shoes before turning to look up at Sam. She wavered at the edge of the roof. "Jax?" He looked up at her, "Yeah?" "I think I'm still drunk, the world keeps spinning and if I try to get down this ladder I'm gonna fall." Jax sighed, he should have seen this coming. "Just jump," he said. "Jump?!" Sam echoed, looking down at him like he was nuts. Jax rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'll catch you." "Oh, I knew that's what you meant." Jax just rolled his eyes._

_It took Jax a few minutes to finally get Sam to jump and if she hadn't already been about ready to kill him, he would have laughed at the cute little squeak she made when she landed in his arms. Wait, cute? What was he thinking? Shaking his head at his thoughts, Jax followed Sam into the clubhouse, only for the both of them to pause at the sight that greeted them._

_Chibs and Piney, Opie and Sam's father, were both passed out at the bar, empty beer bottles and shot glasses scattered around them. Donna and Opie were passed out on one of the couches and decent, thankfully, as Sam doubted she would have been able to see her best friend and brother in a compromising situation so to speak without going blind. Tig was on another couch in his boxers with a blind crow eater in her underwear laying on top of him. And Juice was shirtless and passed out on top of a pool table._

_Jax started laughing at the sight of their friands/family while Sam shook her head in amused disbelief. "Gemma is going to kill them." Jax, noticing the destroyed state of the clubhouse nodded his head in agreement. "Wanna go pretend we had nothing to do with this and were innocently sleeping in my room?" "Absolutely, no way am I getting dragged down with their stupid asses." It was only later did they learn that the blank night neither could recall had been SAMCRO's version of a New Years Eve Party._

* * *

**Present Day Time**

Sam glanced up from where she had been cleaning when she heard the door to the clubhouse open. She peered around the pool table she had been clearing of beer pong to see an enraged Gemma Morrow. Sam out down the broom she had been sweeping with and walked into the middle of the room, waiting for her godmother to notice her. It didn't take Gemma long. "Samantha Abigail Winston?" Gemma asked in a hushed tone, she looked like she couldn't believe it herself. "It's Sam actually." Gemma rushed at her and hugged her tightly, Sam stiffened at first before melting into the touch of her second mother and hugging her back. Home, Sam thought as she stared around the clubhouse, she was home.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that my friends is Chapter One of Midnight Rider. We got to see more of Sam's past, she was eighteen in that flashback, and we got to see the beginning of her reunion with the club. Next we get to see the guys reunion with her and the one we've all been waiting for, her reunion with Jax. A big thank you to everyone who read and followed this story. I'll probably update tomorrow. Questions? Comments? Review! I love them. See ya!~E.S.**


	3. Chapter 2: Family Reunions

Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had it's advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.

Author's Note: This story starts a few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.

WARNING: Explicit language, and the Sons being themselves.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Family ****Reunions**

Gemma was the first to pull away. Her eyes were suspiciously glassy and Sam smiled playfully,"Are you crying Gem?" Gemma frowned at her goddaughter and gently cuffed her. "Of course I am, you were gone for two years Sam! Two years no one hears from you, for all we knew you were dead!" Sam winced. "Yeah, I know and I'm sorry, I was just... going through some stuff." Gemma didn't look like she was convinced but she let it go. "If you say so, now let me get a good look at you." She said, holding Sam at arms length.

Gemma frowned as she looked at Sam's scuffed black converses, her ripped and blooded jeans, and the torn up long sleeved turtle neck. Upon close inspection Gemma saw Sam's wild black hair, bloodshot and puffy wild blue eyes, and the large bruise on her jaw and the black eye starting to form. "What the hell happened to you baby girl?" Gemma said her eyes softening when she saw the tears forming in Sam's eyes. She pulled the younger woman into a tight hug and Sam clung to her. After a moment, they pulled away again. "Do you want to talk about it?" Gemma asked her gently, Sam shook her head. "Not now, I just can't." Gemma nodded, she knew that it wasn't best to push her.

"Now then," Gemma started, her hands on her hips as she observed the carnage that the boys and the party had left behind. "I'm going to start cleaning up, why don't you go lay down for a bit, you look like you could keel over any minute." She said. Sam was about to protest when Gemma gave her own of her infamous looks, it was the same look she used to give Jax when he was in trouble when they were little. "Yes ma'am." Sam mumbled , dragging her feet towards the bar. She grabbed her duffel bags and strengthen back over her shoulders before making her way towards the rooms in the back.

Walking down the hallway, Sam looked at the pictures hanging here and there, there was at least one picture of everyone in the club but the higher ups, like Chibs, Tig, Juice, Piney, Opie, Jax, Clay, and herself had more picture than the others. Finally she reached the door to her old room. She slowly turned the doorknob and stepped inside the room she hadn't been in since she was nineteen two years ago.

It hadn't changed much, but it was obvious Gemma had been in to clean when she was gone. The large queen sized bed with her red and black headset sat pushed up against the wall diagonal to the door,between two large windows with black and red drapes and a bedside table with a black lamp. Her dresser was to the right of the door, on the same wall and her large mirror sliding closet doors were on the right wall. There was a small refrigerator with a microwave on top and cabinets empty of the food that had once been stored there and the red and white Christmas lights she had strung up on the ceiling were still hanging there.

Sam smiled as she walked into the room, dropping the duffel bags onto the floor in front of the bed as she collapsed onto her back. She grinned she caught sight of the stick-on glow-in-the-dark stars she had gotten the guys to stick onto the ceiling when she was sixteen. She turned her head to the left and smiled softly when she caught sight of the other door. To anyone else it would have looked like a closet door but to the higher up members of the club, they knew that it was as a door that lead to the one next to it. And that room was none other than Jax Teller's room.

Sam closed her eyes and sighed, God she missed Jax. Her mind traveled for a bit and she smiled tired my when she heard the sound of Gemma yelling at he boys for the mess before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**September 22nd,** **1993**

It was a Friday night and after getting back to the clubhouse after school, Sam went to her room to do her homework. She let out a groan , flopping back onto her bed as she contemplated the pros and cons of not doing her Calculus homework. She stared up at her plain white ceiling and frowned, it shouldn't be plain, it needed a little touch of something to make it unique. She hummed a random tune to herself as she stared attention ceiling, brainstorming on what she should do to make her ceiling look unique. After a moment of thought and coming up with absolutely nothing Sam sighed in defeat, maybe she should just as Jax. Hmm... Jax... Stars... Stars! That was it! She would decorate her ceiling with stars so that she would always be able to look at the stars, like how she and Jax would lay on the roof and stargaze for hours on end in the summer.

Sam hopped off her bed and raced to the door, barely stopping to grab a couple twenties from the jar on her dresser before running off to the garage. In the garage, Jax and Opie were working on their latest project, and old Harley Davidson bike they had found in the just yard, while Juice, Chibs, and Tig were working on a customer's car. "Will someone take me to the store?" Sam asked, looking around the garage at the guys eagerly. Jax looked up from the bike, "Why do you need to go to the store?" He asked. Sam grinned at him, "Stars!" The guys all share a look, as if questioning her sanity, which they were. "Stars, love?" Chibs asked hesitantly. Sam nodded enthusiastically, "Yep!"

"I'll take you." Jax finally said, volunteering. Sam beamed at him. "Great!" She chirped, rushing off towards where Jax had parked his bike. The bike, an amazing 1993 Harley-Davidson Road King, had a black powder coated engine and a tapped wrapped exhaust. It also had a front tear drag fairing, custom T-Bars with high risers for handle bars, and the fuel tank sported the club's symbol of sort, the Reaper. It had been a gift for Jax's sixteenth birthday from John Teller, Jax's recently deceased father.

Jax shrugged out of his work shirt and trailing after Sam, keys in hand. He climbed onto the bike, handed Sam her helmet and putting on his own, before starting the bike. He grinned when Sam wrapped her arms tightly around Jax's waist, she had been riding with him since he'd gotten the bike and would be until her birthday in December when she got her surprise, her own Harley. He backed the bike up before peeling out of the lot and down the street.

Chibs laughed from where he had leant against the car he had been working on. "How long do ya think it'll take before they realize they've got feelings for each other?" He asked Tig who grinned. "I'll bet a year, two at the least." He said, making Chibs grin. "I'll take that bet, only I'll raise you four years." The two men grinned and shook on it as Juice watched. He snickered and shook his head, they were so dead when Sam found out.

Meanwhile, Sam and Jax were already at the supermarket, with Jax trailing behind an excited Sam as she searched for something, what he did not know. Finally, she found what she was looking for. She spun around, beaming at Jax with a bright smile and even brighter eyes. "See? Stars!" She said, showing Jax the box of glow-in-the-dark stars. He raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly are you going to do with those?" He asked warily, following behind Sam as she walked off towards the check-out. "Decorate my ceiling with them, what else? And you are going to help." Sam stated firmly. "Wait, what?!"

Two and a half hours later, Sam had somehow corralled Opie, Tig, Chibs, Juice, and Jax into decorating her ceiling with the glow-in-the-dark stars and a strand of old red and white Christmas lights she had found in one of the storage units. "Is this good?" Opie asked his sister, struggling to stay on the chair he was standing on. Sam squinted her eyes, "No, move it over to the left." Opie groaned but did as she said. Another hour later, Gemma walked into Sam's room looking for the guys only to find Opie on the ground groaning, Sam and Jax arguing about where the lights should go, and Chibs, Juice, and Tig drinking beers and laughing.

* * *

**Present** **Day Time**

Sam sat up with a gasp, her eyes wild from the nightmare she had just experienced. She sat up and swung her legs over, putting her head in her hands. After calming her racing heart, Sam stood up and ran a hand through her hair before walking out of the room.

She had to smile when she heard the sounds coming from the main room, the hum of people talking, the sounds of people calling for beers, and the sound of pool sticks hitting the cue balls. She hesitated ing the doorway, but after taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, Sam walked out of the hall and into the light.

At first no one noticed her, but gradually people caught sight of her. The crow eaters whispered in hushed tones, asking each other just who the new girl was. The prospects watched her with a wary eye, unsure if she was there to cause trouble or not. And then the Sons saw her, now there were some new guys of course, but they had all heard of her, the girl that for away, the Princess of SAMCRO. And then, the guys saw her.

Tig, who had been sitting with his arm around a crow eater and drinking a beer, did a double take and end up standing up so quickly he spilled a fair amount of his beer on the crow eater, who shrieked. Juice, who had been playing pool with another Son, missed his shot by a mile as he stared at Sam in stunned disbelief. Chibs ended up spitting his mouthful of beer onto the bar, making the prospect working it groan, "Come on man!" Sam's dad, Piney, and her brother, Opie, where no where to be seen, as were Jax and Clay.

Sam barely had time to brace herself before three over excited grown men nearly tackled her in a group hug. Chibs pulled away to get a good look at her and frowned, "Where have ya been lassie and what the hell happened to you?" Sam looked away with a muttered, "I don't want to talk about it." The guys shared a look, she was hiding something, the question was, what?

They all sat down at the bar and called for beers as the boys told her club news that she had .missed. Sam learned that the prospect working the bar was a guy named Kip 'Half-Sack' Epps. Sam simply said that she didn't want to know how he'd gotten the name. Final Sam couldn't hold her curiosity back any longer. "Where's Jax?"

Tig grinned. "You still in love with Jax?" He teased. Sam glared daggers at him. "Screw you Tig." He held up his hands in defense and was about to say something when the doors to the clubhouse opened and in walked the one and only, Jax Teller.

He looked around the room, his eyes darting from person to person, before they landed on the guys and finally on Sam. He strode over to them with that same confident swaggering practically screamed power that Sam remembered and stopped right in front of her. Sam stood up off her barstool slowly. "It's been a long time." He said stiffly, blue/gray eyes boring into hers. Sam nodded slowly, "Two years." Jax lunged for her then, wrapping his muscled arms around her shoulders tightly as he hugged her to his chest. Sam returned the hug, clinging to him as of he would disappear if she let go. Jax whispered in her ear softly, "God I missed you Sam."

* * *

Author's Note: And there you have it, the second chapter in Midnight Rider. I didn't get to finish editing but I'll go back when I can and finish, I hope this wasn't an inconvenience for anybody. I hope you all enjoyed it. The flashback scene took place when Sam and Jax were sixteen and it showed just why there were glow-in-the-dark stars and Christmas lights in Sam's room, I thought the idea of Opie falling off a chair while Sam and Jax argued with Tigs, Chibs, and Juice just watching the mayhem and drinking was rather humorous. Jax's bike in the flashback is the same one he rides up until season 5 in the show and it's the same one in the cover photo. Jax and Sam's interaction wasn't as long as I'd have liked it to have been but this chapter was getting pretty long and next chapter Jax will catch Sam upon what she missed in his life, in which Sam's reaction is going to be one for the history books, and we might just get a little insight as to what happened to Sam and what she's running from. Review! I love 'em! ~E.S.


	4. Chapter 3: Since You've Been Gone

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts a few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**WARNING: Sam's going to be very upset in this chapter, so it's guaranteed that there's going to be explicit language in this chapter, the f-bomb is dropped more than once, not to mention that it's the Sons of Anarchy we're dealing with here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.**

**Thanks For Reviewing: SamanthaMarie0930**

**India**

**and a Guest**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I'd like to take a moment to clear up some confusion about the timeline of Midnight Rider and thank SamanthaMarie0930 and an unnamed guest for voicing their confusion.**

**·Jax Teller was born on April 9th, 1978 and Sam Winston was born on December 29th, 1978.**

**·Sam's mother and Jax's father died in 1993, making Jax and Sam 15.**

**·In 1996 they were both patched in officially when they were 18.**

**·Sam left Charming for collage right after she got accepted, a year(1997) after she graduated making her 20. She went to collage for a term, came back to Charming afterwars when she was 21, decided to stay for another four years, and her last visit to Charming was when she was 29 before she just suddenly stopped coming back.**

**·In 2008, which is present day time for this story, Jax and Sam are both 30.**

**·Jax's bike when they were sixteen was actually a 1993 Harley-Davidson Road King that John Teller had custom made for Jax. He had that bike up until 2003 when he also bought a 2003 Harley-Davidson Fyba Super Glide Sport, custom made to look like his first bike.**

**I didn't have time to go back and edit anything, which is why the mix up was made, as of now everything will be fixed. I'm sorry for any inconvenience it may have caused and I hope it didn't damage anyone's opinion on Midnight Rider.**

* * *

**~Chapter Three: Since You've Been Gone~**

By the time six o'clock p.m. rolled around Sam's last minute 'Welcome Back!' party was already going strong and didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon. Sam had spent a good portion of that time being greeted by old friends and introduced to new members of the club as well, so by the time she was finally able to sit down she was exhausted already.

"Hey Half-Sack," she called, motioning the prospect over. "Yeah, Sam?" He asked curiously, looking around the room as he wiped down the bar. "Can I please get a beer, the people here have tired me out already." Sam asked. Half-Sack grinned, "Sure thing Sammy." Sam glared at him half-heartedly, though a part of her felt all warm and fuzzy at the nickname. Moments later Half-Sack was back with Sam's beer and the moment he sat it down, another one of the Sons called for a drink. Sam popped the top off her drink and took a drink, sighing at the familiar taste of the alcohol. "Tired already Sam?"

Sam gasped and started. She turned around slowly, a deadly glare on her face. "Do you enjoy scaring the shit out of me, or what?" She asked Jax, watching as he sat down next to her and called for a beer. "Pretty much, yeah." Jax said with a grin. Sam smiled at him before turning to take a swing of her beer. "You wanna get out of here?" Jax suddenly asked, Sam turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

Jax rolled his eyes, "Not like that." He said. "Where are we gonna go Jax, you're Mom will kill us if she finds out we bailed." Jax grinned, "The one place she could never find us at when we were kids."

* * *

Sam laughed as Jax led her over the dark parking lot and towards very familiar rung ladder. Jax held there drinks as Sam climbed up the ladder, taking the bottles once she was on the roof. Jax followed after her, climbing the ladder and following her to their spot on the roof. They both sat side by side, gazing up at the stars and drinking their beers. "God, it's high school all over again." Sam said with a laugh, grinning at Jax. "Yeah, I miss those days."

"So," Sam started, turning to look at Jax. "What's up?" Jax looked at her in surprise and confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked. Sam scoffed, "Please Jax, that might work on Gemma but it sure as hell doesn't work on me." Jax rolled his eyes and sighed, he couldn't say he didn't see this coming. "A lot of shit happened since you've been gone, Sam. You couldn't expect everything to stay the same while you were gone." Jax snapped. Sam raised an eyebrow. "I never said that I expected things to stay the same, Jax." Sam said in her defense. "But it's obvious that somethings went down, or is going down. So tell me Jax, just what the hell has went down while I was gone?" Jax ripped a hand up and down his face. "Well for one, I got married." "Wait, what?!"

Jax laughed, albeit bitterly. "Well I was married, right now I'm getting divorced." Sam looked at him in disbelief. "Wait a second, back up Jax! You can't just say that without giving me the full story, man!" She protested making Jax sigh. "What do you want to know?"

"We first of all, when the hell did this happen?" Sam demanded. "A year after you left, Tara was gone, my best friend was gone, I was going through some pretty heavy shit." Sam scoffed in disbelief, standing up and beginning to pace as she ran a hand through her hair angrily. "Jesus, Jax. Why didn't you just call me?" She asked, turning her head to look at him. "I tried Sam!" Jax exploded, standing up in a fit of rage. "I fucking tried to call you! You never picked up! Not ducking once Sam!" Sam froze, her eyes shutting tightly as a strong dose of grief and guilt swept over her.

Jax stalked up to her, gently grabbing her arm and spinning her around. "Why Sam?" He whispered, trying to look her in the eyes. Sam looked away, praying that he wouldn't notice the bruises. "Why didn't you ever call me, text me, hell you could have even wrote a ducking letter!? Why Sam?!" Jax asked, titling her head up to meet his eyes. And then, he spotted it. The bruises and the near black eye.

"Jesus Christ Sam, what the fuck happened to you?" Jax demanded, trying to get a better look at her when Sam pulled herself out of his grasp. "Nothing Jax, just leave it alone." "Nothing?! Sam this isn't fucking nothing!" Jax spat. "Who the help did this to you?" He demanded. Sam worked around to face him, revealing the tears that ran down her face. Jax almost took a step back when he saw the raw pain and utter terror on his best friend's face. "Its not that simple Jax! Can't you just leave it alone?" Jax didn't bother to answer, instead he just pulled her into a tight hug. Once more, Sam clung to Jax like he was her life line.

After a few, short sweet moments the two sat back down. Sam had just taken a swing of her beer when Jax said, "Oh and did I forget to mention that the woman I'm divorcing, she's pregnant."

"What?!"

* * *

It took Jax roughly half an hour to explain everything that had happened since Sam had been gone. How he had met Wendy Case who turned out to be a crank addicted whore who made sure she was pregnant so that Jax would have to stay with her. Sam had been enraged when she found out, going off on a rant that ended in curses. When she found out that Jax had skipped on his unborn child, Sam turned on him, smacking him on the back of the head and cussing him out as she scolded him. Jax then told her that he was going to file for custody of his son when he was born.

"What's his name going to be?" Sam asked, taking a swig of her third beer that night. "Abel." Jax said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye as he too took a swig of his beer. "Abel," Sam said softly. "I like it."

* * *

**Author's Note: And done. This chapter's been rather emotional as we saw Jax's protective side towards Sam, wonder how that will affect the future? We also got to see that Sam and Jax both had a rather rough time dealing with the two years Sam was gone. The big question I is just why didn't she ever contact anybody from the club? Why didn't she call Jax back? What's she hiding? Hope you liked this chapter and I'd like to once more say I'm sorry for any confusion with the timeline, I hope everything's all cleared up now. I'd also like to say that we have about two or three more chapters before Midnight Rider merges with the first season of the Sons. Before I go I have a question for all you readers, would you prefer if I stopped doing the flashbacks or should I keep adding them here and there? Questions? Comments? Review! I love 'm! ~E.S.**


	5. Chapter 4: Belonging

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts a few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**WARNING(S): There's language in this chapter but it's not necessarily bad, and Tig is being himself in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.**

**Notice: A cut is the vest the Sons were with their patch or patches.**

* * *

**~Chapter Four: Belonging~**

The night wore on and surprisingly, Gemma hadn't yet noticed their disappearance. "How long do you think it'll be before Gemma sends Opie out to find us?" Sam asked Jax with a grin, feeling slightly buzzed. Jax was about to answer when they both saw the door of the clubhouse open and Opie step out. "You jinxed it Sam." Jax said, mentioning toward Opie as the gentle giant stumbled his way towards the building. "He looks drunker than we are!" Sam laughed and by the time Opie finally made it over to the rung ladder Sam was leaning against Jax because she was laughing so hard.

"There you guys are," Opie slurred, his head appearing at the top ladder. "Gemma's looking for you guys and she's pretty pissed off that y'all skipped on the party." Jax chuckled, "Tell Ma that we'll be right there." Opie nodded drunkenly and looked around the rooftop. "Jesus, it's high school all over again." He muttered as he hopped off the ladder and started off towards the clubhouse. "That's what I said!" Sam called out to him, before collapsing into laughter.

A few minutes later, Jax was standing on the ground next to the rung ladder watching Sam look down. "What are you waiting for?" He asked, grinning up at her in amusement as he suspected he already knew the answer. "If I try and get down, I'm gonna fall and I don't feel like breaking my neck my first night back." Sam retorted, crunching her nose up at the idea. Jax laughed, it certainly was like high school all over again. "Just jump." He stated, wondering if her response would be the same as it had been all those years ago. "Jump?! Are you crazy Teller?!" Sam asked, looking down at Jax like he'd lost his mind. Jax rolled his eyes and grinned, "No, I'm not crazy. Jump and I'll catch you." Sam was silent for a moment, "I knew that." "Sure you did Winston, now quite stalling and jump." Sam groaned, closed her eyes tightly, and jumped. She let out a squeak when she landed in Jax's warm muscled arms and Jax chuckled lightly at her. Sam slowly opened her eyes, only to find her face inches away from Jax's.

Her breath hitched as she stared into Jax's stunning blue/gray eyes. Jax stared, back just as equally stunned by Sam's beautiful light blue eyes with that ring of dark blue surrounding her pupil and the flecks of sea green in them. Neither of them noticed the way they were both slowly leaning in, until Gemma stuck her head out the clubhouse door and yelled for them to, "Get your asses back in here, before I drag them in here myself." It was only after she'd spoken that Gemma noticed the position the two were in. Gemma slowly smiled as she realized that all the plans she had been making since the two were younger to get them together could finally be used. Still smirking like the cat that got the canary, Gemma went back inside.

The moment Gemma had yelled Jax and Sam seemed to snap out of whatever trance they had been in. Sam, who was thankful to see there was no awkwardness between her and Jax, whined when Jax went to put her back on her feet. "Carry me Jax." She pleaded, Jax just gave her a look that told her he wasn't going to be doing any such thing, so Sam pulled out her secret weapon, the Puppy Dog Eyes. Jax groaned, "Come on Sam, the Puppy Dog Eyes, really?" Sam grinned and nodded. With a resigned sigh Jax started to make his way back to the clubhouse, carrying Sam bridle style as she wrapped her arm around his neck and placed her head on his chest.

The moment they walked into the clubhouse, Jax couldn't help but laugh. The party was still going strong, but already some people had passed out, Juice being one of them. He was atop of a pool table with a crow eater, although no one really seemed to mind. "Man, that takes me back." Jax muttered. Sam sighed contentedly and nodded, "The Aftermath of New Years 1996." It was then that Tig noticed them.

"Aww, is the dismal in distress getting help from her Prince Charming?" Tig taunted. Sam growled lowly before removing an arm from around Jax's neck to give Tig the bird. "Screw you Tig!" She called, making Chibs -who was sitting next to Tig at the bar- howl with laughter. "Aye, you tell him love!" Jax chuckled, "Alright Sparky, I think it's time for you to get some sleep." He said to Sam as she dozed off against his chest. "I'm going to take her to her room so she can sleep her buzz off." He said, turning to Chibs and Tig. Tig opened his mouth, more than likely to say something about the nonexistent relationship people seemed to think Jax and Sam were in. Sam however, lifted her head to glare at him, stopping his from speaking as she hissed, "Say anything and I will gut you in your sleep." Tig wisely took that as his incentive to shut up before he could piss Sam off more.

Jax made his way back to the dorm rooms and to Sam's room. He successfully turned the knob without dropping Sam, before nudging it open with his foot. He strode I side, grinning as the sight of Sam's unpacked bags, before gently dropping her on the bed. Before he could leave however, Sam's hand caught his shirt sleeve. "Stay," she pleaded. Jax sighed and looked down, about to deny her plead when he saw the tears in her eyes, concern filled him and he silently nodded. He kicked off his shoes and slid out of his cut, draping it over Sam's dresser before shrugging out of his shirt and sliding into the bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her securely, softly brushing strands of hair away from Sam's face. "Jax?" Sam muttered just before she let sleep claim her. "Yeah?" "I missed you." Jax chuckled as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. "I missed you too darling, so very much."

* * *

That following morning was a Friday and Jax was the first one to wake up. He slid out of bed, careful not to wake up a still sleeping Sam, slid back into his shirt, shoes, and cut before kissing Sam tenderly on the forehead and making his way out of her room. Walking down the hall, he knew without a doubt he was going to hear it from the guys and his ma, something he wasn't looking forward to. But he sucked it up, gathered his pride, and walked off into the bar.

Sure enough, the moment he sat down Tig pounced. "So, did ya have fun with Sammy last night?" Tig asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way that came out looking like something from a children's cartoon. Jax snorted at the eyebrows and called for a beer to cure his hangover before turning to glare at Tig. "No, Tig. I didn't screw Sam if that's what you're asking." He retorted sharply and Tig rolled his eyes, "Come on man, the sexual tension between the two of you is plain as day. Don't pretend that you don't feel something for her." Jax sighed, "Look Tig, I don't like Sam that way, she's my best friend, and even if I did it wouldn't matter because she doesn't like me that way." Tig and Chibs shared a glance, "I wouldn't be too sure about that one, Jackie Boy." Chibs said making Jax frown. Before he could ask what he meant, Opie came storming through the doors.

He took a seat at the bar, next to Jax, and it was obvious he was hungover, not to mention fairly upset. "What's up bro?" Jax asked, taking a swing of his beer. "Donna was waiting for me when I got back, started going off on me about me about getting involved in the club." Jax turned to look at him directly, "What'd you say?" Opie laughed bitterly, "Told her I wasn't involved in the club and that I was celebrating the return of my sister." Jax looked at him, he had a feeling there was more to it than that. "She made me sleep on the couch last night." Jax couldn't help but laugh.

"Tough luck man, Jax got to sleep with that hot piece of ass you call your sister." Tig said with a grin, purposely setting Jax up. Jax froze and winced, he was in for it now. Opie turned to him slowly, "You did what with Sam?!" "Look man, it wasn't like that. I took her to her bed and she was upset, wanted me to stay, so I did. Nothing else happened man." Opie sighed, "You're lucky I trust you Jax." He then stood up, walked over to where Tig and Chibs were sitting, and smacked Tig on the back of the head hard. "Ow, Jesus Christ man! What the hell was that for?!" Tig asked, wincing as he held his now sore head. "That was for calling my sister, 'a hot piece of ass'. You'd just better hope Sam doesn't find out about this or you'll be hurting a lot worse than that." Tig gulped at the thought and mental image of what Sam would do to him if she found out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam had just woken up. She groaned as she held her pounding head, she really shouldn't have drank so much. It wasn't that Sam was a lightweight by any means, but she hadn't drank in a good long while. She stumbled out of bed, cursing when her legs got tangled up in the blankets and she landed on her butt. She stood up wincing and crossed the room to her closet's sliding mirror doors. She looked at the old clothes she had left behind at nineteen, wondering if she could still fit into any of them. Shrugging, Sam pulled out an old white Sons of Anarchy shirt with lace sleeves and a pair of jeans. She was surprised to find that she fit into them, it had been a good while since she was nineteen. She threw on a pair of socks and grabbed her good pair of black converses from the floor of the closet and she was about to close the door when she saw it, still as new as it had been when it was given to her, was her cut.

She stared at it a moment, feelings and old memories rising up in her at the sight of something she had thought she would never get the chance to wear again. "You know it's still yours right? We never exiled you from the club, Your still a Son, or rather a Daughter." Sam gasped and spun around, holding a hand over her heart in surprise. If it had been any other time, Sam would have told Jax off for purposely coming up from behind her and scaring her. But, at the moment she couldn't find it in herself to care. "Am i really still a Son Jax? Would Clay let me back in after waltzing out like I did?" Jax walked over beside her. "You didn't waltz out Sam, if I remember right you didn't even want to go. We were the ones who made you." Sam didn't say anything, she just silently looked at the cut. Jax stepped forward and took the cut off the wire hanger. "Turn around," he ordered softly. Sam looked at him in surprise but slowly turned around. Jax gently helped her into the cut before turning her around so that she was facing the mirror. His blue/grey eyes met her own blue ones in the mirror and he smiled at her. "No matter what anyone says Sam, you belong here, with m-us. No matter what."

* * *

**Author's Note: And here is Chapter Four. We got to see a bit more of Sam and Jax's relationship and a small tidbit of Sam's relationship with the guys. It's obvious that Sam has doubts about whether or not she's still a member of the club, not because she doesn't think she could do it, but because she's unsure that the guys and more specifically Clay will except her back into the club. It's obvious that Jax thinks she belongs, but what about the guys and Clay? What are there reactions going to be like when they see her wearing her cut? Find out next chapter! Questions? Comments? Review! I love 'em!~ E.S.**


	6. Chapter 5: Cuts, Guns, and Bikes Oh My!

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts a few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a majorsr part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.**

* * *

**~Chapter Five: Cuts, Guns, and Bikes Oh My!~**

Jax and Sam held each other's gazes for a fair amount of time before Sam looked away, breaking their stare. "Come on," Jax said grabbing Sam's hand. "Let's go face the music." Sam reluctantly followed Jax out of her room, seeing as how he had a tight grip on her hand she didn't see any choice on the matter.

When they stepped back out in to the bar room, Clay and Gemma had arrived. The guys instantly crowded around upon noticing that Sam was wearing her cut. "Good ta have ya back lassie!" Chibs crowed, grinning as he gently slapped her on the back. "Finally, the hottest member of the SOA is back!" Tigs said with a laugh, he put his hands up when Jax glared at him. Juice and Bobby simply grinned and hugged her, they didn't need words to tell her they were glad she was back. Finally, it came to the moment the guys pulled away and they all noticed Clay standing a few feet away. The room went silent as everyone waited for what Clay had to say. He stood there for a moment, his sunglasses obscuring his eyes from them, and he took a drag of his cigar before opening his mouth to answer. "It's good to have you back Samantha."

Sam grinned, "It's Sam actually." She said, making Clay grin before he went to hug his goddaughter. When they pulled away Gemma was grinning at them, she hadn't failed to notice Jax and Sam's entwined hands and Sam's acceptance back into the club only increased her good mood. "Alright," she called. "Reunions over boys, it's not the weekend yet. You all have work to be done, we got customer's waiting for us." The guys groaned, before anyone could protest however, she gave them her infamous 'Gemma Glare'. After that there were no protests as everyone hustled out towards and into the garage. Sam followed behind Jax, smiling at the boys when they grumbled about work and slid into their work shirts.

"Sam," Gemma called, peering around the door frame of the office. "Yeah?" Sam called back, looking at her godmother curiously. "Can I talk to you?" Sam said a quick goodbye to the guys and walked off toward the office. "What's up?" Sam asked, watching curiously as Gemma shut the door before turning towards her. "Two things, first of all do you want a job?" Gemma asked, smiling softly as Sam beamed at her. "Of course! What's the second thing?" She asked. Gemma started to smirk. "What's going on between you and Jax?" "Come on Gemma, not you too!"

* * *

Later on in the day, the guys took their lunch breaks. Gemma must have seen feeling merciful or maybe she just wanted to play matchmaker, either way, she let Sam go for lunch as well. Sam went out of the office and into the garage to find the guys talking about going out to it. "So," Sam said, popping a bible of her gum as she sat down on top of the hood of a car the guys were working on. She grinned at them, "Where we going?" Jax smirked at her playfully. "What makes you think that you're going anywhere with us?" He taunted leaning close to her. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away playfully. "Because I said so Teller, now get out of my personal bubble." She retorted. "Please darling, you know you want all this." Jax said, taking one of her hands and rubbing it over his chest as he smirked at her. Sam scoffed, "In your dreams Teller."

Just then Clay walked out of the clubhouse to find Juice and Tig fake gagging as Chibs cracked up at Sam's retorts. "Do I want to know?" He asked a grinning Bobby. Bobby shook his head, "Nah man, you don't want to know." The moment the boys had calmed down and Sam and Jax had stopped their little comedy stunt Bobby brought up the subject of their lunch. "So," he said, gathering everyone's attention. "Where are we going for lunch?" In the end, it was decided they would hit up a new little restaurant a couple of blocks away from Teller-Morrow. As the guys headed for their bikes, Sam simple stood there, unsure if she wanted to know what had become of her beloved bike.

"Looking for your bike, Sam?" Jax asked, noticing she had stopped. She nodded silently. "It's in a storage unit, we made sure to keep it up, but right now you can ride with me." Sam felt a surge of relief as she nodded and followed Jax, only to freeze when she caught sight of his bike. Jax bike was a beautiful Harley-Davidson Dyna-Glide with a custom paint job that sported the club's mascot the Reaper, it was clearly custom made and the more Sam looked at it the more she could see the similarities between the bike he'd had when they were sixteen, and the bike he had now. "It's beautiful." She breathed, walking around it in a circle. Jax grinned as he climbed into the bike, "Thanks." He strapped on his helmet before offering the other to Sam. She stared at it for a moment as a slow smile spread over her face before she took the helmet with a grin. She strapped it on and climbed on behind Jax, grinning widely as she wrapped her arms around his waist as Jax backed the bike up before peeling out of the lot. No one noticed Gemma standing in the office window, watching as her son and her goddaughter rode off together with the others. Gemma smiled, it really was like Sam had never left.

* * *

When the boys and Sam rolled up to the new restaurant Sam felt more giddy than she had in a long time. She hopped off of Jax's bike with a newfound happiness and Jax couldn't help but smile, it had been a long time since he'd seen her smile like that. He put down the kickstand on his bike and took off his helmet before going to join Sam and the guys on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant. Sam was bouncing up and down excitedly and nearly ran into the restaurant with her helmet still on, and would have if it weren't for Jax. He chuckled and motioned for the others to go ahead before gently turning Sam to face him.

"Forget about this?" Jax teased with a smirk, tapping the helmet. Sam flushed, "Yeah, kind of." She admitted. Jax laughed as he went to unbuckle the strap on Sam's helmet only to find that it was stuck. "It's stuck," he muttered to Sam, frowning as he tried to undo it. After a moment of struggling, Jax finally got it undone. He gently removed it from Sam's head and placed it on his bike's handlebars before turning back to Sam. He gently brushed a couple strands of lose hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. It was then that their eyes connected.

The moment they did, something seemed to happen as the air between them seemed to sizzle and pop. Jax's eyes darted between Sam's eyes and her lush Cupid's-Bow lips. He began to lean in slowly, unsure if Sam would pull away. Sam's eyes slowly slide shut and it felt like her every nerve was on fire... And then Half-Sack poked his head out the restaurant doors.

"Hey, the guys want to know-" he halted in his tracks when he saw the position Sam and Jax were in. "Oh shit, sorry!" Half-Sack cursed, quickly going back inside, leaving Jax and Sam to their awkwardness.

Jax pulled away and coughed as Sam looked away with a blush. "Come on," Jax said, grabbing her hand in the attempts to ease the now obvious awkwardness in the air. Sam smiled a bit stiffly but nodded and followed same into the restaurant. It was easy to spot the guys, hard not to, with the ruckus they were making. They were being purposely loud, although that might have possibly been them just being themselves, and Jax shared a grin with Sam as they made their way over to the table. Sam looked around at her smiling friends, her family, and she grinned. She looked over at Jax in slight surprise when she felt him take her hand under the table, she smiled and linked her fingers through his. Yes, Sam thought to herself, It was great to be home.

* * *

After an uneventful lunch, the boys and Sam made their way back to the clubhouse with three to-go bags for Piney, Gemma, and Clay. They road through the streets of Charming with the same power and skill that Sam remembered when she was younger, it was funny how nothing ever really seemed to change in that town.

When the pulled into the lot, Gemma and Clay were already waiting for them expectantly. "Here's your lunches." Sam said handing Gemma her bag before turning and handing Clay the other bag. "Thank you sweetheart," Gemma said, kissing Sam's cheek affectionately. "Hey ma," Jax called out, stopping Gemma from walking off to the office. "Sam and I are going to go to the storage units, get her bike. That alright?" He asked. Gemma nodded and smiled, handing them a set of keys from her pocket before turning back to the other guys. "Back to work boys, chop chop." She said and the guys trudged off toward the garage, before they were out of earshot Sam heard Tig mutter something about knowing what a work horse must have felt like.

Sam and Jax walked off toward the storage units, with Sam trailing after Jax as he lead the way. When they reached her storage unit she stood back as Jax unlocked the door and hefted it open. The two stood back and coughed as dust filled the air before walking inside. Jax pulled off a step that was thrown over a large shape, to reveal Sam's beloved bike.

Sam's bike was a beautiful 1994 Harley-Davidson Fyba Super Glide Sport, painted a crimson red. It sported a custom paint job on the gas tank, the Sons custom A with a white angel wing on either side of it. The bike had been a gift for Sam's sixteenth birthday, specially ordered and customer painted by Sam's mother a month before she died an entire year before Sam would ever get the bike.

She looked at the bike, tears glistening in her eyes. Jax, seeing the raw emotions in Sam's eyes, went over to her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, securely, as she buried her head in his chest. Sam's shoulders shook with sobs as she let the tears out, as she let all the pain and hurt go. She knew she needed to move on, and this was just one step to doing so.

Sam pulled away and wiped away the tears, smiling at Jax in thanks. Jax nodded back to her, smiling gently before he turned his back on he to grab a box on a shelf behind him. When he turned back around Sam was watching him curiously. He walked over to her, holding out the box. "This belongs to you, you don't look like the Sam I know without it." He said, watching as she took the lid off the box. She grinned when she saw what was inside it. It was her gun, a simple Block, but it was the sentimental value that mattered. Sam grew up around guns, and she learned how to shoot one at a young age, but she had never had a gun of her own until one night in June Jax gave her one. He said it was for her protection, so that if by some small chance he wasn't around to protect her, she could hold her own until he got there. It meant a lot to Sam, and Jax knew that.

She slowly took the gun out of the box and looked down at it. She looked back up at Jax with a smile, "I haven't shot a gun in years Jax, I'm probably a horrible shot now." She said with a laugh. Jax smiled, "Aw, that's alright. I'll just teach you how to, it'll be just like old times." He assured, making her grin. "Yeah, just like old times."

That night Gemma called a family dinner and as Sam sat surrounded by her family, she smiled. Any doubt she had had about being welcomed back and about staying vanished into a puff of smoke. She was home, and she was staying. For good.

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter Five is officially done. Not much excitement this time, but we did get to see some more of Sam and Jax's blooming relationship, as well as Sam's newfound resolve that she belongs in Charming and in the Club and that she's staying. This chapter was really more of a filler chapter than anything, because the next chapter is going to be explosive, in more ways than one. The next chapter is also going to be the last one before Midnight Rider merges with the show, but don't worry, I have plans. Big plans. So stay tuned! Questions? Comments? Review! I love 'em! ~E.S.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Wife & Staking Claims

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts a few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**WARNING: Major cursing and slight violence ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.**

**Notice: I have decided to push back the merging with the first season of the show by another chapter, so next chapter is another one that is completely mine, and the eighth chapter will be the pilot episode to the show, and I have plans for it. I promise! In other news I would like to give a huge thank you to everyone who followed and or favorites Midnight Rider, bonus thanks to everyone who reviewed. Just by doing one of the three, you guys give me the inspiration and confidence to keep writing. So, thank you.**

* * *

**~Chapter Six: Meeting the Wife and Staking Claims~**

The next day was a Saturday so the guys and Sam were off work. Apparently, Tig was already planning a party, Sam couldn't say she was surprised. So, when she walked into the bar room that morning to find Tig, Chibs, Juice, Happy, and Bobby huddled in a circle talking excitedly, she merely shook her head in amusement and walked over to the bar. "Hey Sack," she called out, gaining the prospect's attention. "Could I get some Orange Juice, not the store bought stuff, the freshly juiced kind?" She asked. Half-Sack grinned and nodded, he liked Sam. She was really nice and polite when she asked for something, unless she was wasted or it was real early in the morning, then you better shut up and keep your distance.

Jax walked into the building and headed over to Sam. "Morning darling," he said, kissing the crown of her head affectionately. Sam smiled up at him, "Morning Jax." Tig and the guys then noticed Jax's appearance and walked over to the two. "Hey Jax, Sammy, you guys coming to the party tonight?" Juices asked enthusiastically. Jax grinned, "Sorry bro, but Ma told me to tell you guys to cancel whatever you've got planned. We're having a public barbeque tonight." The boys groaned, "Public parties ain't any fun, Hale and Unser will be there. Not to mention Gemma'll kill us if we do something to embarrass her or the club." Bobby groaned. Sam looked at them curiously. "Hale? As in David Hale, the guy I dated when we were in high school?" Sam asked, looking between the guys curiously. Jax scowled at the reminder, "Yeah, he's deputy of Charming Police now, he hates us." He said. Sam sighed.

Before anything else could be said, Gemma walked in. "What are you all doing just standing around? We have a barbeque to prepare!" She said, scowling at them. "You want us to set up the tables and get the grill ready, Gem?" Tig asked, attempting to avoid the Queen of SAMCRO's infamous wrath. "Yeah Tig, you and the boys do that. Sam, honey, do you think you could help me and some of the other ladies cook?" She asked. Sam nodded and smiled, "Of course Gemma." Sam hopped off the barstool and waved to the guys before following Gemma into the kitchen.

Jax walked behind the others as they made their way outside to find a couple prospects already setting stuff up. The guys jumped in helping and before long the tables were set up and Tig and Juice were jostling for control of the barbeque, Clay ended their dispute fairly quickly when he told them that he was doing the cooking and that they needed to back the hell away before he kicked them out of it.

Jax sat on top of one of the picnic tables, laughing at the way Tig and Juice were sulking about after Clay's interference. Chibs came over and took a seat next to him, popping the top off his beer and taking a long gulp of it before turning to face Jax. "So," he started and Jax suppressed a groan, he had a feeling he knew where this was going. "What's going on with you an' Sammy?"

Jax sighed, "Really man, you too?" Chibs shrugged, "You didn't honestly think that Half-Sack would keep his mouth shut about what he saw at the restaurant yesterday, did ya Jackie Boy?" Jax shook his head, "Nah, knew he wouldn't." "Well? What's going on?" Jax shook his head, "I don't know man, I just don't know. I've always loved Sam, but it was always just as a friend. Now though..." He trailed off with uncertainty. Chibs snorted, "Now? I've been picking up on that mess of emotions between you and Sam for a long time Jax, especially before she left." Jax groaned. "I don't even know anymore Chibs, what should I do?" Chibs thought about it for a moment before turning to Jax with a devilish grin. "A woman like Sam's definitely gonna get noticed Jackie, ya better stake your claim and fast, or somebody else will." He then stood up and waltzed off toward where Juice and Tig were sulking, leaving Jax to stew on his advice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Gemma were preparing some salads and such in the kitchen. Sam had just went to take a large glass salad bowl over to the cutting board to put the lettuce in when Gemma asked all casually like, "So, what's going on between you and Jax?" Sam stiffened in surprise and nearly dropped the bowl. "N-N-nothing," she stuttered, avoiding Gemma's eyes by pretending to be very focused on the task of cutting and placing the lettuce in the bowl. "Doesn't seem like nothing." Gemma said, looking at her goddaughter out of the corner of her eye as she washed a couple of tomatoes.

"I see the way you look at him Sam, and I see the way he looks at you. You've been doing it since you were kids, and you never even noticed. But I did, a mother notices these things you know. We pick up on the little details and we see the big picture. I've been seeing the little details between you and Jax since you were both toddlers." Sam was silent after Gemma's little speech, and when she spoke next the confusion in her tone was plain as day. "I just don't know what to do Gemma. Jax and I... we've always had something special, something I have never been able to figure out. It's like..." Sam trailed off, unsure how to describe what she felt. But she didn't have to, because Gemma already knew. "It's like when you're in the same room together everything else disappears, time stops, and no one else matters. No one but that one person, that one person who makes you feel safer than anybody else in the world. That one person who you know would do anything for you, and the one person you would do anything for. And there's a pull, that tugs at your heart and makes you never want to leave them as long as you live."

Sam looked at Gemma in surprise and slowly nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm not going crazy, am I Gemma?" Sam asked. Gemma chuckled, "Honey you're just as sane as I am because I've felt and feel the same exact way." Sam smiled, "With John and Clay?" She asked and Gemma nodded with a smile.

"But what if I'm imagining things Gemma? What if what I feel for Jax, isn't real? What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Sam asked, frowning. Gemma laughed, "Sweetheart, when I was in your position I asked my mother the very same things." Sam tilted her head curiously, "What did she say?" Gemma smiled and turned around to gently take her goddaughter face in her hands. "She told me not to focus on the 'what ifs'. Because, what if it was real and I was too focused on the negatives to take a chance and I lost the opportunity for real love forever."

Sam nodded slowly, "So what am I supposed to do Gemma?" Gemma turned to her, a plate of freshly sliced tomatoes and cucumbers in her hands. "Sam, darling, your a hot young woman, use it to your advantage. Tease him, push him to his limits until he can't help but claim what he thinks is his. Trust me sweetheart, he will. They always do." Gemma gave her a conspiratorial wink and smirk before waltzing out of the kitchen and left Sam to think thoughtfully about her advice.

* * *

Moments later, Sam walked out with a bowl of salad cradled in one arm and a twelve pack of beer in the other. When Happy and Juice saw her struggling, they rushed to help out, although the beer might have been what made them do so in the first place. Juice took the salad, looking at it with disdain, and sat it at a table before rushing off to grab a beer from where Happy and the guys sat. Sam made her way over to them and took a seat next to Jax, smiling at him gratefully and taking the beer he offered. Everyone sat around, talking and enjoying themselves as they waited for everyone to arrive, suddenly however a car turned into the lot.

Sam didn't recognize the car, then again it had been a while since she was in Charming, it could have been anyone for all Sam knew. But, it was obvious by the looks on everyone's faces, that they recognized that car and didn't seem too keen on the driver. The car parked and Sam watched as a blonde got out, to Sam's surprise the woman seemed to be at least seven or eight months pregnant. Jax let out a sound that seemed to be a mix between a growl and a sigh before handing Sam his beer and walking off toward the approaching woman. "Great," Sam heard Gemma muttered from her spot next to Clay at the grill a few feet away. "The junky whore's here."

Sam's eyebrows raised in surprise, "That's Jax's wife?" She asked, turning to Chibs. He grinned at Sam and nodded, "Soon to be ex-wife actually." Sam rolled her eyes at Chibs very obvious attempt at matchmaking. They all watched as Jax stopped in front of Wendy, looking around as he muttered something to her, clearly very unhappy. Wendy said something back to Jax, before walking around her soon to be ex-husband straight towards Sam and the others. Chibs stiffened next to Sam and as the other guys groaned, she heard Chibs mutter, "Mother of Mary, here we go..."

"Hello Gemma," Wendy said stiffly, looking at the Queen of SAMCRO with barely disguised disdain. "Wendy." Gemma said stiffly, and Sam knew that if it aren't for the fact that anyone from Charming could pull up to the lot at any second, Gemma would have said any number of choice words. Wendy then turned her attention the Sam. "Who are you?" She asked, nearly sneering at Sam. But, that was the wrong thing to do, and though Wendy didn't know that, the others did.

Sam stood up, handing her beer bottle to Jax who had followed after Wendy immediately, ignoring the muttered, "Shit," that came from Jax. "Sam Winston, I'm Opie's sister and Jax's best friend." Sam said, holding out her hand in an attempt to be civil. Wendy just looked at it with disdain in her eyes. Sam slowly pulled her hand back and looked at her with a stony expression, Wendy was really trying Sam's nerves. "Really? They've never mentioned you before." Wendy said with a sickly sweet smile. Jax scoffed, "That's bullshit Wendy and you know it." Wendy looked at him in mock offense. "Jax-" Wendy started with a whine, but Sam quickly cut her off. "Look Wendy, I don't know who you think you are-" before Sam could get any farther, Wendy cut her off. "I'm Jax Teller's old lady, the future Queen of SAMCRO, that's who I am. Not that it's any of your buisness ." Sam's hand clenched into fists at her side, until Gemma decided to put her own two cents in.

"Please, if anyone's the future Queen of SAMCRO, it's Sam." Gemma said, amusement coloring her tone. Wendy looked at her with confusion and anger burning in her eyes. "Look Gemma, just because you've got this town in your back pocket, doesn't give you the right to take what's rightfully mine ans give it to some biker whore." Wendy said with furious conviction.

Sam, who had fallen back to watch her godmother work, couldn't help but mutter, "Bitch needs to watch her mouth." Chibs grunted in agreement next to her. Wendy however, heard Sam and made one of the biggest mistakes of her life when she whipped around to face her. "What did you say slut?" Wendy demanded hotly, stepping close to the raven haired woman. Sam stiffened upon hearing the insult and a devilish smirk appeared on her face. This time the muttered oath of, "Oh shit, bitch's done it now." Came from a grinning Tig as he took a swig of his beer. Sam stood up and stepped forward to go toe to toe with Wendy.

"I said you're a bitch and you need to learn to keep your mouth shut. I don't know who the hell you think you are Wendy, but this is my home. Not yours. So you need to back the hell off before I make you." Sam spat, her eyes narrowed as they stared dead into Wendy's. Sam then turned around with a smirk on her face and started to make her way back to the table when Wendy went and opened her mouth again. "This place might be yours, but Jax is mine. I'm the one carrying his baby, not you bitch." Wendy called and Sam froze. Jax made to move on between the two women before it could get physical but Sam had already spun around and got right back in Wendy's face faster than they could blink.

"Listen here Wendy," Sam hissed, too soft for the others to here. "Jax is mine, he always was mine and he always will be mine. He's my best friend and it's bad enough that you hurt him, if it weren't for the fact that you're pregnant with a baby Jax loves, I would've laid you flat on your ass already. And I guarantee you, after that baby's born, if you ever hurt that baby or Jax again, it'll be the last thing you ever do. And that's a promise." Wendy's eyes were wide and Sam was satisfied when she saw the fear glistening in her eyes. She leaned away slowly with a smirk before walking backwards to the table and sitting back down on the table. Thankfully, before anything else could be said or done, a couple cars pulled into the lot and people poured out into the lot.

Sam sat on the table with the guys, watching as people started to relax and have a good time, they all knew that the only reason Gemma made them come to barbeques and such was to show the people of Charming that they were just as ordinary as them, despite the fact that they wore leather and rode Harleys around town. Jax leaned against the table next to Sam. "What'd you say to Wendy to make her back off like that?" Jax asked curiously. Sam hid a smile by taking a swig of her beer, "Oh nothing much," she said, avoiding Jax's curious gaze. "Just staking my claim." Sam stood up, and shot a taunting smirk at Jax, before walking off towards Gemma, putting a little extra swing into her hips just for Jax.

Later that evening, the guys had set up a bonfire sand everyone had gathered around it. Some people roasted marshmallows, others sat at tables or blankets or chairs they had dragged around it and listened as the elders regaled them with stories of the past. Clay and Piney had a few interesting and thrilling tales from the club's early days, of course they had to censor a few parts out for the little ones.

Jax was sitting in a chair with the guys when Juice suddenly punched him on the shoulder to gain his attention. Jax turned to him with a glare, "What the hell was that for man?" He demanded. Juice pointed over towards a table, "Looks like Hale's trying to make a move on Sam bro. Jax followed Juice's finger and line of sight to see Sam talking and laughing with the one and only deputy of Charming P.D. David Hale. Jax saw red, that was Sam that Hale was trying to put the moves in, his Sam. He stood up, his eyes hard and furious. He slammed his beer down and stormed off towards the two, leaving the guys to share conspiratorial grins.

Sam had been enjoying a surprisingly nice and civil conversation with David Hale, her ex-high school sweetheart, when Jax stormed up to them in a fit of rage. He gave Hale a furious glare that would have made lesser men cower, before hissing to quietly for Sam to hear. "Back off Hale, Sam is mine and it's best you remember that." Before anything could be said, or anyone could protest for that matter, Jax had gently yet firmly gripped Sam around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder effortlessly before talking off towards the clubhouse. Sam struggled, pounding rather uselessly on Jax's back, shrieking insults and censored profanity. No one bothered to help, it wasn't really all that unexpected to be honest.

Jax carried Sam past the bar and into the dorm rooms, completely ignoring the insults and now uncensored profanity Sam was shouting at him. The moment he sat her down, Sam whirled in him. Her eyes were blazing furiously and her hair was messed up from the unexpected kidnapping she had just been through. "What the hell Jax?! Why did you see the need to manhandle me for?! You-" before Sam could say anything else, Jax stepped forward and pulled her into a bruising passionate kiss.

For a moment, Sam was too shocked to do anything but freeze. And then, when it finally dawned on her what was happening, she kissed back. Her hands clutched at his cut as she melted into their passionate kiss, and everything else seemed to disappear until it was just Sam and Jax. Jax softly pressed a hand to the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss and one of Sam's hands slid up his chest to wrap around his neck and tangle her fingers in his hair. They stood there, wrapped up in each other, and only each other until the pesky need to breathe made itself known. They pulled away, gasping for air, and in a daze. Before anything could be said or done, Sam asked the inevitable question, "What am I to you Jax? What is this?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Yep, I ended it on a cliffhanger, surprised? Obviously this one didn't have physical violence, just verbal but I hope it was still good. Now, before anyone asks me why Sam was so snappy and more or less a bitch to Wendy, here's my explanation: Sam is very, very protective of her family and Wendy hurt Jax, one of the most important people in Sam's life, not to mention that it is hinted in the show that Wendy also more or less hurt the club in the process of hurting Jax. Sam knows that, and while she would never hurt a pregnant woman physically, she'll still do it verbally.**

**We also got to see the possessive side of both Sam and Jax, Sam when it came to Wendy and Jax when it came to Hale. Now, this side of them won't make that much if an appearance at this point but in later chapter/episodes we'll see bits and pieces of it.**

**Now, on to the kiss. Do you think they're moving to fast, or does it make sense? Because you have to keep in mind that in the world of the Sons of Anarchy every moment for them could be their last, quiet literally, and there was some sexual tension before Sam left for college. Next chapter we find out Jax's answer to Sam's question, what is she to Jax and what does the kiss mean for their relationship. Oh and Opie also makes an appearance again in the next chapter so it's gonna be worth the wait!**

**Also, please note that school has begun again and I am one of the many people who is still stuck in it. As such, updates might be a bit slow coming but I'll hopefully be able to update at least once a day, or once every two-three days.**

**Questions? Comments? Review! I love 'em!~ E.S.**


	8. Chapter 7: What You Mean To Me

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts a few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**WARNING: Slight cursing and slight violence ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.**

* * *

**~Chapter Seven: What You Mean To Me~**

Sam stepped away from Jax, her eyes trained in the floor as she continued to speak, "I mean... I just want to know what this means Jax, I want to know what I mean to you." Jax looked at her silently, a tender look in his eyes. "What does this mean to you, Sam? What do you want this to be?" Jax asked softly. Sam froze, "I-I don't know Jax," Sam stuttered, her mind at war with her heart. Jax stepped forward, cupping her cheek gently and Sam was unable to help but lean into his touch. "Do you want to know what this means to me Sam, what you mean to me?" Jax asked, peering down at her. Sam looked up at him through her thick, long lashes and nodded.

"For as long as I can remember you've been by my side. Through thick and thin, darkness and light, you've always been there for me Sam and I'll never be able to repay you or thank you enough for that. When you left, two years ago, and didn't come back, I was devastated. Completely, and utterly, destroyed. I didn't know if it was something the club did, or even worse, if it was something I did. And then, when I saw you sitting next to the guys just like old times, my heart skipped a beat. For years, I've tried to tell myself that all I've ever felt for you is love in a friendly way, but I can't keep lying to myself Sam. I've been in love with you for a long, long time and I only realized how much of a fool I've been when I saw you with Hale tonight. So, Sam, What I'm trying to say, is that I love you and it would be an honor to call you my old lady."

Sam was nearly in tears when Jax finished his confession she couldn't believe that Jax had thought that she had left because of him, and she couldn't believe that Jax had been in love with her for years now. "Jax, I..." Sam trailed off, she couldn't think of anything to say, she was completely and utterly speechless. So she didn't speak, instead Sam reached up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck before crashing her lips onto his. If he was surprised, Jax didn't show it as he pulled her flush against his chest and returned the passion in her kiss wholeheartedly.

The kiss they shared was wild, it was passionate, and it was exactly the kind of thing you would expect from two people like Sam and Jax. Two people who had fallen head over heels for each other a long, long time ago and were only now realizing it. But there was something else in that kiss they shared, something raw and pure that set their world's on fire as everything else seemed to disappear, and they both felt it. And the feeling, that burn that consumed them, only grew hotter as the kiss between them grew.

Jax pushed Sam against the wall, their mouths moving frantically against each other as they battled for dominance and it was only when the need to breathe became too strong did they pull away. Jax leant his forehead against Sam's, closing his eyes and breathing deeply as he relished in the feeling of Sam in his arms, pressed securely against him.

"Yes," Sam said, breaking the silence between them. Jax opened his eyes to look down at her in confusion and curiosity. Sam smiled up at him, "Yes, I'll be your old lady." Jax grinned, picking her up spinningg her around in a circle as they laughed happily. He sat her down gently and pulled her into another kiss, "I never thought I'd hear you say that." He confessed, gazing deeply into her eyes. Sam blushed as she confessed, "I never thought I'd get to say it."

That night, the new couple stayed indoors, cuddling in Jax's bed and swapping kisses and gentle caresses as they watched old movies on replay. As Sam fell asleep in his arms, Jax gazed down at her with pure affection his eyes. He gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead before reaching over carefully, so not to wake her, and switching off the lamp as he fell asleep, with the love of his life in his arms.

* * *

The following morning, Jax was up a few hours after sunrise. He threw on a pair of baggy jeans, a white SOA hoodie, and his cut after hopping in the shower quickly. He knew Sam would sleep for about another hour, so he kissed her tenderly on the forehead and tucked the covers in more securely around her before silently walking out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

He made his way to the bar room, taking a seat in one of the stools, briefly calling for a glass of O.J. and greeting the already present Tig, Juice, Chibs, and Bobby. He had just taken a gulp of the juice when Tig turned to him with a perverted grin. "So?" He said, making Jax raise an eyebrow. "So what?" He asked, making Tig roll his eyes. "Was it good?" Tig pushed impatiently, making Jax frown. "Was what good?" At this point, Tig looked like he was about to strangle him. "The sex man! Was it good?" Jax snorted, giving him a look. "I'm a gentleman, I don't kiss and tell." Jax said with a purposely infuriating smirk. Chibs snorted, "Gentleman my arse," Jax rolled his eyes playfully. "And," he added, turning back to Tig, "If you really must know, I didn't have sex with Sam. I'm not gonna push her into something she doesn't want to do, especially not so early in our relationship." "Ha! So you are in a relationship!" Tig declared triumphantly at the same time Bobby said, "That's good to hear, otherwise the boys and I would have to kick your ass." Jax chuckled. Juice spoke up then, "Does that mean Sam's your old lady?" Jax grinned, "I asked, she agreed." The guys all cheered, slapping him on the back in congratulations. It was then that Opie walked in.

It was obvious from the tired and depressed look on his face that Donna and he must have been fighting again, and it was more than likely about the club. He sat down heavily on one of the barstools to the right of Jax and called for a beer, before turning to look at the other grinning men. "What's got you all so happy?" He asked warily, gazing at them with a mixture of curiosity and caution in his eyes. Now, one would expect Tig to be the one to tell Opie about Jax and Sam, but the next likely to do so was Juice, and that was just what he did.

"It finally happened man! Sam and Jax are a thing!" He cheered, freezing when it suddenly occurred to him what he had just done. "Shit," he swore before slapping a hand over his mouth as his eyes widened rather comically, and he shrunk from the death glares he was now receiving and the very frightening look that promised pain on Jax's face that was aimed right at him. It was then that Opie turned to Jax.

He had a frighteningly calm look on his face, although his eyes were ice cold and brutally calculating. "You and Sam are together now then?" He asked rather softly, making the other men shift back a bit in wary confusion as to why he was so calm. Jax nodded slowly, he had no idea what the right thing to do in this situation was. "Yeah man," he stared, looking at Opie with wary eyes. "Listen, I just wanted to say-" before Jax could say anything else, he was thrown to the floor as Opie landed a good, solid punch to his jaw.

"What the fuck man?!" Jax shouted, one hand over his jaw as he struggled to his feet with the help of Juice and Happy. Opie was breathing heavily and there was a fire in his eyes as he glared at Jax with enough anger to make lesser man run in fear. "I trusted you!" He shouted, striding forward to punch Jax again no doubt, only to be stopped by Tig and Bobby with the help of Half-Sack. "I trusted you to protect Sam and not use her for anything, ever!" Opie shouted. Jax stilled from where he had been struggling to break free of Juice and Happy. "Is that what this is about? You think I'm using Sam?! I would never do that to her Opie, and you don't fucking know me if you think I would!" Jax shouted, struggling against the guys again. Opie was about to shout something back when a voice interrupted them. "What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

When Sam woke up that morning, she woke up to the feeling of complete and utter contentment wrapped up in a thick layer of love. Both emotions were the cause of one thing, or rather one person, only. And that person was Jax Teller himself.

She lay in bed for a moment, smiling to herself as the memory of the nights confessions danced inside her head. And it was then that a thought occurred to her, she was Jax's old lady. She was his, and he was hers. She climbed out of bed, beaming brightly as she dressed in a pair of white wash jeggings and a thin white long sleeved AC/DC shirt, throwing her cut over it. As she made her way towards the door of the room, she was almost certain that nothing could go wrong. Almost. And then, she heard it.

It was the sound of two people yelling at each other, and considering where she was it wouldn't have been that abnormal, but the things was that she knew those voices. The voices of Jax and Opie. And she knew that if they were yelling, especially at each other, the scene she was just about to walk into would not be a pretty one. And indeed, it wasn't. Just another moment when Sam hated being right when it came to Jax and her brother.

Despite having had suspected what was going on, Sam could help but shout when she saw Jax being held back by Juice and Happy with a red jaw and her brother being held back by Tig and Bobby with the assistance of Half-Sack with murderous intent in Opie's eyes. "What the hell is going on?" She shouted, her eyes traveling toward the two now frozen parties. Jax and Opie both opened their mouths to speak, but before they could say anything Sam held up a hand to silence them. "Not you. Half-Sack, what happened?" Sam asked, turning to look at the prospect. Half-Sack looked nervous, but when it came down to it Sam scared him far more than Opie or Jax did and he'd rather not face her wrath any time soon. "I went to get Jax something to drink when he got to the bar and when I got back, he told the guys you had agreed to be his old lady. Then Opie got here and I went to get him a drink. When I came back Juice told Opie you were together and then Opie punched Jax and accused him of using you making Jax say that Opie didn't know him if he thought that."

Sam was silent for a moment, processing what she had just heard before she looked back at the other guys with a stony expression. She glared slightly at Juice, "Why in the hell did you think it was a good idea to tell my brother I was in a relationship?" She asked rhetorically, making Juice look down and rub the back of his neck sheepishly. Sam then turned to Jax, "Why didn't you try and handle this civilly?" She asked. Jax looked sheepish, "I would have, had Opie not punched me and pissed me off before saying what he said." Sam nodded, she couldn't honestly say she was surprised. And then, Sam turned to Opie.

"Why'd you get kissed off when you found out Jax and I were together?" She asked. Opie looked at her, "You're not supposed to be with him, or anybody in this club for that matter." He stated firmly, making the other guys shuffle back a bit nervously. Sam's stony expression turned into one of disbelief and slight anger. "Really Opie? Is that what this is about, the club? Because if so I think you seem to forget the fact that, unlike you, I actually want to be a part of it. I'm a member of it Opie, both as an active Son and an old lady. I've tried the normal life, or as normal as one for me could ever be and I didn't like it. I hated it. So, if the club is what it's about, then it's best you let it go. Because I love this place, and ill be damned if I leave it." Sam was firm, her eyes burning with a fiery passion that showed just how true her words were. Opie sighed, "It's not just that Sam, you're my little sister. You're too young to be in a serious relationship." It was clear to everyone but Opie that whatever thin ice he had been skating on before with Sam, had just cracked.

Sam laughed bitterly, "Young? Opie, I'm thirty years old. Hell, there are woman in their twenties, some are even nineteen and younger in some states, who are married. And as for me being your little sister, I'm fairly certain you made your loyalties very clear two years ago, when you turned your back on this club and on me." Opie flinched at the bitter tone in his sister's voice, he regretted his actions, the things he said to her and the others and leaving the club altogether. "You know what? Fine. Just fine Sam. But, when he breaks your heart, don't come crying to me." Opie spat, roughly shrugging off the others before storming out of the clubhouse and leaving them in silence.

* * *

When Gemma and Clay walked into the clubhouse they found Jax and Sam flirting while playing a game of pool, Juice and Happy were arm wrestling with Tig cheering them on, while Bobby and Chibs sat watching them all and laughing as they drank. Of course, Gemma could still feel that fog of tension that hung heavily in the air. She didn't mention it, focusing instead on the looks Jax and Sam shared and the grins the guys would shoot at the two every once in awhile.

"So?" She asked, going to stand behind them and place her hands on her hips. The two turned around slowly and Jax grinned when be saw the expectant look on his mother's face. "Ma, I'd like you to meet my old lady." Jax said proudly, grinning at the ecstatic look on his mother's face and the playful scoff Sam gave him at the poor joke.

That night they partied, and they partied hard, because John Teller's prophecy had come true and the Prince and Princess were finally together after all that time.

* * *

**Author's Note: And here's Chapter Seven. I didn't quite like how this one turned out, but I think it was fairly decent and I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible for you guys. Sam and Jax are finally together, but just because Sam is now Jax's old lady that doesn't mean that she's gonna back down and stop being a Son, or Daughter. Opie's obviously not happy, but can we really blame him? Can Sam? Gemma's happy about thei relationship and it was reveled this chapter that it was actually John Teller who predicted that Jax and Sam would end up together, and it did! No, in case anyone is worried, this is not the end of Midnight Rider, I've got big plans for our beloved characters and the story is only just beggining. Remember, next chapter is when Midngiht Rider merges with the show, meaning that the Mayans finally make an appearance! What will Sam's reaction to them be and vice versa? Stay tuned to find out!**

**In other news, I might write a Twilight fic, it would be a Jasper x Bella pairing. If you don't know what that pairing is, or haven't read anything about it I highly suggest you do, I've been hooked for a while. Anyways, if I did write it, would you guys perchance take a peek at it when I post it for me? Please? It would make my day! If you'd like to here the summary ahead of time just PM me. Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~E.S. **


	9. Chapter 8: Of Nightmares and Ashes

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts a few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**WARNING: Slight cursing and slight suggestive themes ahead.**

**Note: A huge thank you to anyone who has followed or faviroted this story, you guys have no idea how much it means to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Of Nightmares and Ashes**

_She was crying. The cold, salty tears streaming down her dirty and swollen face and her long, tangled black hair obscured her face from view as she bent over her bleeding wrists. Her shoulders were shaking softly, in a fashion that was ultimately unnoticeable unless you were looking for it. And then, the plain metal door of the room she was being held prisoner in, opened._

_It was almost as if a switch had been flipped, as her dirtied hands whipped away any trace of tears and her once fearful blue eyes became as cold as ice. The man who had entered the room chuckled before ordering, "Put the girl in the chair." Two heavily muscled guards in black strode through the door and over to her downed figure. They carelessly lifted her up, ignoring her curses and demands to be released, as they plunked her down in the cold, hard metal chair unceremoniously before vanishing from the room._

_Her 'host' stared at her silently, dark grey eyes watching her like a predator would prey, and yet she did not show any fear. "So," the man finally said after a moment of silence, in his heavily accented voice. She kept silent, but it was obvious by the gleam in her eye that she was intentionally taunting him. The man frowned in irritation, he was becoming increasingly displeased with this woman. "Come now Samantha, have you nothing to say?" Sam kept silent stubbornly and the man sighed, although it was obvious he was not as displeased as he was attempting to lead her to believe. "I did not wish to do this Samantha, I did not wish to show you such things. But you leave me no choice." Sam watched her captor warily as he pulled out an orange folder and threw it in front of her. Slowly, cautiously, Sam lifted her cuffed hands and opened the folder, but the moment she had, she wished she hadn't. For sitting before her, were pictures of crime scenes and not just any crime scenes, the murder scenes of her family. Clay, Gemma, Tig, Chibs, Opie, Donna, her niece and nephew... the photos were frighteningly graphic and Sam found herself pressing a hand to her mouth in horror, tears filling her eyes._

_And then, she saw it. The picture of Jax. His body torn and mangled, shot up like some sort of target at the shooting range, and his dead eyes staring into her own. "No," Sam muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. "No, no, this isn't real..." she cried, hands gripping tightly onto her hair. Her captor laughed, it was a sick and twisted insane laugh, "You caused this Samantha. It is your fault, if only you had not ran from me, your friends would still be alive and so would your precious Jax. And I have found you, as I always will. You will never escape me Samantha, never." Sam shook her head, refusing to believe that this was real. "Jax!" She cried out, holding her head as panicked chocked her and left her breathless with fear. "Jax! Jax!"_

* * *

**"JAX!"**

The scream awoke Jax was one that would haunt him for the rest of his days. It was a scream of utter terror and pain, and worst of all, it was Sam's scream. Jax bolted upright in bed when he heard her cry, he knew she was in her bedroom next to his own at the club house, but that knowledge did nothing to stop the overwhelming sense of utter terror that chilled him to his bones upon hearing that scream.

He quickly threw off the covers to his bed, jumping up as soon as his legs were free from the blankets and racing towards the door that connected his and Sam's rooms. He threw open the door and flicked on the lights, freezing partly relief and partly in panic when he saw the room was empty save for Sam, who was tossing and turning in her sheets and crying out in her sleep.

Jax had not seen one of Sam's night terrors for many years, as they had faded over time when she had gotten into the habit of sleeping in the same bed as him. But, even though it had been some time since he had been witness to a night terror, Jax still remembered what to do. He quickly walked over to Sam's thrashing form. He took her hand gently, knowing better than to startle her during a night terror, and began to whisper soothing words to her until she had calmed down enough for Jax to crawl into the bed next to her and wrap his arms around her. He held her close, her hands automatically clenching onto his bare shoulders and carefully reached a hand over to shut off the light.

As Jax lay there, his Sam cradled in safely in his arms, Jax looked down at her in concern. A part of him was trying to reason that it was only a night terror, but Jax knew deep down that it was more than that. The question was, was it really just a nightmare or perhaps more frighteningly, a memory?

The following morning, Jax was the first one awake before the sun had even risen. For a moment Jax lay still in bed, starring down at Sam's peacefully sleeping figure. His eyes were surprisingly gently, that is to say, they were surprisingly gentle to anyone who didn't know just how much Jax cared for Sam, just how much he dare say he loved her.

After watching her for a moment, Jax slowly slid out of the bed, walking silently over to the adorning door between his and Sam's rooms. Once in his own room, he opted to take a quick shower before changing into his ordinary baggy jeans and a loose fitting dark blue flannel shirt. He threw on his favourite white shoes and slid into his cut before heading out of his room, twirling his keys around one finger. Jax walked out to his bike and climbed on, jump starting his bike before he drove off towards town, heading out to the little late-night convenient store/gas station.

A while later, Jax pulled up into the store parking lot and cut the engine, climbing off and strolling in casually. The familiar, soft sound of rock music filled the small space and Jax was about to make his way back to the drinks when he spotted the children's book display. He smiled and picked up a book, The Wheels Go. Jax smiled at the thought of Sam reading to Abel, and then a thought struck him. Would Sam really want to be a part of his life, a part of Able's? Or would she walk out the moment Able came into the picture? Shaking his head, Jax tried to push thoughts like those away. He knew Sam, and he knew she wouldn't do something like that, but that didn't stop him from worrying. Jax placed the book back on the display rack and started towards the drinks, flashing a friendly grin at the girl working the register. "Hey, Louise." He greeted, getting a smile and a soft hello in return.

Jax swiped a red Mountain Dew out of the store refrigerator, knowing that Sam would more than likely be craving one as soon as she got up, if not by lunch. On his way back to the counter, Jax ducked into the toiletries aisle and grabbed a small box of condoms. He doubted that he would need to use them anytime soon, considering the fact that Sam wasn't ready yet and he wasn't the kind of guy to force any woman, let alone the woman he called his old lady, into having sex.

After grabbing a bag of chips as well, Jax made his way up to the counter to pay. Louise smiled, as she watched him out his items on the counter. "You know you can buy these in a bigger box, be a lot cheaper." Louise said matter of factly. Jax shook his head with a smile, "Nah, a couple at a time makes me humble." He then turned to get some matches from the rack next to the counter. "Get some smokes too if you would darlin'." Jax said, walking over to grab a couple things of matches. Jax placed the matches on the counter, and then he noticed the bag with a small book sitting in it next to his stuff. He started to smile as he reached out and grabbed the bag, pulling the book out and looking at it. He looked up and smiled, asking silently why Louise had gotten the book. She shrugged, "It was my favorite." She said simple and Jax smiled in thanks. As Louise rang Jax's stuff up, she suddenly stopped and frowned, looking out the front window of the store. "What the hell is that?" She asked, making Jax turn and look in the direction of her gaze in confusion. They watched as heat flashed in the distance and Jax walked over to the window. And then, something exploded. "Oh, shit!" Jax cursed, rushing over to throw a couple twenties on the counter and grab the bag before rushing out the door and onto his bike. He barely gave himself time to climb onto his bike and throw on his helmet, keeping a hold onto the bag, before he peeled out of the parking lot and towards the clubhouse. He had to wake Sam and the others who had stayed at the dorms before calling Clay and tell them what he had just seen.

* * *

Sam had been sleeping peacefully, comfortably tucked into the blankets of a bed she subconsciously recognized to have the faint scent of Jax as she slept a dreamless sleep. And then, she was shaken awake, literally.

She swatted at the air without opening her eyes, choosing to bury her head deeper under the pillow and snuggle more into the blankets that smelt like Jax. A deep chuckle sounded. "Sammy, darlin', you gotta get up." Sam muttered a curse before groaning, "Five more minutes, Jax." There was another chuckle. "Can't let that happen sweetheart, we gotta go take care of business." Sam sighed, and these were the moments she despised being a member of the club. "Alright, I'm getting up." She snapped, flinging off the covers and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She stood, only to stumble and curse as she tripped over a pair of jeans she'd discarded lazily the night before. She heard yet another chuckle and turned to her head to give Jax a nasty glare. "Get out so I can get ready." She snapped and Jax grinned in amusement, holding up his hands in surrender before walking out the door. Before he could get out of earshot however, Sam shouted, "And make sure you get me coffee for waking me up!" It was silent before Jax shouted back, "Coming right up baby!" As Sam made her way to the bathroom to shower, she muttered under her breath, "Baby, my ass."

* * *

After shortening her shower time in half, Sam made her way to her closest and threw on a plain black shirt, a pair of jeans, and one of Jax's long sleeved red and black plaid shirts. She grabbed her favorite black beanie and slid into her cut and a pair of black cowgirl boots before walking out of the room, her bike keys in one of her pockets. When she got to the bar of the clubhouse, she found a hungover Chibs, Tig, and Bobbie sitting at the bar with a hungover Half-Sack tending to them. Jax was leaning against the bar, a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other. And, despite being pissed at him for waking her up, Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you." She said softly, taking the coffee and smiling up at Jax. Jax smiled back, leaning down to kiss her softly. Tigs groaned, "I think I preferred it when you two just flirted and pinned after each other like love struck fools." He grumbled, taking a deep swig of his beer. Sam flipped him the bird, making Bobbie chuckle, as she kept kissing Jax. Finally they pulled apart and Jax leant against the bar, an arm wrapped around Sam's slender waist. Jax popped the top off of his beer and was about to take a swing, but before he could Sam stole it. She poured a little into her coffee before handing it back to the blonde male with a cheeky smile, getting an amused smirk in return. Just then, Clay and Gemma walked through the doors.

"What are you all doing sitting around on your assess? Get up! We gotta go!" No other words needed to be spoken as everybody was up and headed for the garages. Sam was about to take her bike, like she normally did when they were out for the club, but decided to ride with Jax instead. She walked over to where Jax had climbed onto his bike and was lighting a cigarette as he waited for Bobbie, Tig, Clay, and Sam to be ready to go. He looked up when Sam stopped in front of his bike. She grinned at him, swaying her hips from side to side. "What's up sweetheart?" Jax asked, watching her warily. Sam's grin widened, "Can I ride with you?" She asked. Jax nodded, "Of course darlin'." Jax handed her the extra helmet, the one that was more or less Sam's anyways, and smiled as she climbed on, wrapping her arms around his waist. With that, everyone was ready to go and they rolled out in a diamond formation.

* * *

Driving past the 'Welcome to Charming!' sign and crossing the invisible County line, the five Sons made their way past the creek and pulled up into the lot of a now burned down warehouse. "Jesus Christ," Sam muttered, swinging off the bike after Jax and walking with the other towards the dark skinned Sheriff, Vic Trammel. "What the hell happened here?" She muttered to the others. "My thoughts exactly." Clay muttered, storming up to Trammel.

"What the hell happened?" Clay demanded, making Trammel turn to face him. "Propane tanks caught fire. Ammo was in there. The place just blew." Trammel explained. Sam turned to look at Jax with a raised eyebrow, he sighed. "We were assembling guns, ammo, selling it on the side." He muttered, too low for the others to hear. The look Sam gave him was both disbelieving and infuriating. "And nobody thought to fucking tell me?!" She hissed. "Sam-" Jax tried to say, only to get cut off. "No Jax, this is bullshit! I thought I was a member of the club!" Jax nodded in agreement, trying to get Sam to cool off. "You are Sam, we just couldn't find the time." Sam stared at Jax, her temper slowly cooling. "I'm sorry, Jax." She muttered after a moment, looking down. Jax shook his head and tilted her chin up softly, "Nah sweetheart, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should've told you sooner." Sam smiled and hugged him, "I forgive you." She said softly into his ear, Jax muttered the same thing back to her before the two turned their attention back to the matter at hand. Nobody noticed the way their hands were interlocked however.

"Saw a lot of boot prints." Trammel was saying and Bobby spoke up, "Cowboy boots?" Trammel nodded, making Tig curse. "Shit-eatin' Mayans, man." Sam stiffened at the mention of the Mayans, she had never forgiven them for what the had done, who they had hurt, who they had killed. Jax's grip on Sam's hand tightened and his thumb started to run circles on the back of her hand in a comforting, soothing manner.

"Where the hell was Rodrigo?" Jax asked, looking around at the burnt and smouldering remains of the warehouse. "No sign of your watchman." Trammel responded and Jax cursed. Clay then changed the subject to something far more important, "What's the exposure?" Trammel turned to look at him. "Officially? Me and the fire department." Trammel said, shrugging his shoulders and looking around like the others. "The fire captain can be convinced to rethink his report." He added, turning to look at Clay. "Unofficially?" Jax asked, slightly wary of the response he would hear. Trammel looked at him, "Unofficially, this blast was seen in two counties. This location is dead." Clay turned around quickly to look at the sheriff. "Jesus Christ." He cursed at the same time Sam hissed, "Shit."

Clay turned back around to look at Trammel. "The M4s?" He asked, and Sam was almost certain she could here a small trace of desperation in his voice. Trammel shook his head, "Gone, as are most of the glocks." Clay lashed out angrily, kicking some charred remains of the factory. Jax glanced around quickly, making sure no one was watching, before pulling out a couple bills and leaving Sam's side to hand the money to Trammel. "Get the fireman on board. Don't want this shit hittin' ATF's radar." Jax then walked back over to Sam and grabbed her hand and turned around, starting back to his bike. "Let's get out of here." He said, only to be stopped when Trammel said, "Hold on. You gotta see something else." They all turned back to face him. "Do we really?" Clay asked with an irritated look on his face and tone in his voice. Trammel just nodded.

He led them past smoking piles of wood and scorched metal, and over to a metal door that Sam's guessed must have been the door to a cellar or something of the like. Sam stood next to Jax, her fingers interlaced with Jax's, and watched warily as Trammel went to open the metal door and once he did Sam found herself reeling back slightly in disgust. Because, inside of the container, were two burnt and charred bodies.

Clay and the others didn't look surprised, which in return didn't serve to surprise Sam, once upon a time she wouldn't have even flinched at such a sight, and she had no doubt that in due time she would revert back to her old ways of not even batting an eyelash. But, in that moment Sam liked to think that she was allowed to gag and bite back bile.

Sam had to turn away from the sight, her eyes beginning to water and her nose burning from the awful stench of decomposing bodies and burnt flesh. She bent over at the waist, bracing her hands on her knees, and pressed a shaking hand to her mouth. She jerked suddenly when she felt a hand being pressed to her back and moving in soothing circles. She looked up, gazing through her raven hair with watery eyes to find Jax's standing be side her, gazing at her with a tender look in his eyes. After her gag reflex was done being triggered, Sam slowly straightened back up. "You alright?" Jax asked, reaching up to gently push a loose lock of hair behind Sam's ear. Sam nodded slowly, carding a hand through her hair messily. "Yeah, I'll get used to it, that's just one thing I hate about this life." Jax nodded, he loved the club life and he knew Sam did to, but they could all live without all the death and pain they saw nearly daily.

The two made their way back to where the others stood, just in time to hear Clay order, "Well, after the smoke clears, get rid of the bodies." Trammel turned to look at him, frustration and exasperation written crossed his face. "What am I supposed to tell our boys up in Oaktown?" He asked, his gaze following Clay as he started to move towards the bikes. "I'm supposed to deliver five cases to Leroy and his crew before tomorrow morning." Clay didn't hesitate as he responded, "Call the gangster hotline, set a meetin'." Trammel nodded in agreement as ,lay handed him a wad of cash before he, Bobby, Tig, Jax, and Sam made their way back to their bikes.

"Two in the back of the head. Quick and painless." Clay said to Jax over his shoulder, holding out a handgun behind him. Jax shook his head, "It ain't easy being king." Clay nodded in agreement, "Yeah. You remember that."

Jax and Sam climbed onto his bike, clipping on their helmets before Jax started his bike, receiving the engine a bit before putting the kickstand up. "Back to the clubhouse?" Sam asked, wrapping her arms around Jax and leaning close so he could. Jax cast her a grin over his shoulder, "You know it baby."

* * *

**Author's Note: Firstly, I'd like to apologize for my sudden disappearance, life and school just kind of caught up to me. But, I can assure you that I have no plan of abandoning this story any time soon. And a huge thank you to everyone who has stuck with me so far, Sam's back baby!**

**About this chapter: Obviously something's up with Sam, anybody got any ideas what? We have just now entered the pilot episode and this season will prove to be far more exciting and challenging for our beloved characters. We're still on the pilot episode, and will be next chapter, but this one was getting kind of lengthy. But, don't worry, cause Chapter Nine will be appearing real soon!**

**Questions? Comments? Review! I love em'! ~E.S.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Birth of Abel

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts a few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**WARNING: Slight cursing and slight suggestive themes ahead.**

**Note: A huge thank you to anyone who has followed or faviroted this story, you guys have no idea how much it means to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: The Birth of Abel**_

When Jax, Sam, Tig, Bobby, and Clay pulled back up to Teller-Morrow, it was just another day. Clay went off to talk with Leroy another town over and w as taking Tig with him, Bobby was off somewhere, and Sam and Jax went off to work.

The moment Jax had parked his bike, Sam hopped off and removed her helmet just in time to see Half-Sack and Chibs pull into the lot with the tow truck connected to what looked like a lemon with a deer half way through the windshield. Sam and Jax walked up, hands intertwined, just as Chibs and Half-Sack hopped out of the tow truck.

"Some days you're the beamer, some days you're the goddamn deer." Jax said smirking, shaming his head in amusement. He unhooked the car and Sam went to stand next to Chibs. "Some yuppie creamed her up at the streams." Chibs informed them, watching in mild amusement as Sam surveyed the damage done to both the car and deer curiously. "He run into it or hit a tree while it was giving him head?" Jax said, half seriously and half sarcastically. Sam snorted and rolled her eyes, "Come on Jax, really?" Jax grinned at her cheekily.

"How the hell you want me to get it out of there?" Half-Sack asked, leaning against the car slightly as he looked at Jax. Jax looked at Half-Sack for a moment before he got this devious grin on his face. He jumped over the hook on the truck and opened a compartment in the side of the truck before beginning to rifle through it. Sam groaned, closing her eyes in mock exasperation. She had a feeling she knew what was coming. Just as Sam expected, Jax turned back to Chibs, Half-Sack, and Sam to show what he had grabbed. A chainsaw.

"Come on. Jesus, man." Half-Sack said, backing up a few steps. "Just pretend it's 'Carve your own steak' night at Sizzler." Jax said, the same devious smirk on his face. Half-Sack looked at Jax seriously and said, "I don't eat meat, man." Jax didn't even look sympathetic. "Figure it out, grunt." Half-Sack gave him a baleful look before walking over to the tow truck door and opening it. Sam followed after him, still in disbelief that Half-Sack didn't eat meat.

"What the hell happened?" Chibs demanded, turning to Jax who was lighting a cigarette. The two men began to walk over towards the middle of the lot as Jax replied, "Mayans torched the warehouse. Stole the Niners' M4s." Chibs gave Jax a disbelieving look. "Holy shit." Jax nodded in agreement. "Clay's gone to sit down with Leroy, try and buy some time." Chibs found one flaw in that plan, "Niners already paid for that hardware." Jax nodded, "That's the tricky part." Just then, Jax's phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket, barley giving the caller ID a glance before flipping it open. "Hey, ma." He greeted, turning around after handing Chibs his cigarette. "Did you go to storage?" Gemma asked, driving her car back from the market. "Not yet, Sam and I just got back." Jax responded. "Well, if there's something you can use - I haven't looked through that baby stuff in years, not since Sam left at least." Jax smiled, grinning as Sam began to make a beeline towards him and away from where Half-Sack was starting up the chainsaw, a look of disgust already on his face. "I'm sure anything will help." Jax replied.

It was then that Half-Sack began to fire up the chainsaw, and Sam eagerly watched with a grin and a sparkle in her eyes. "Still coming to dinner tomorrow night? I'm picking up steaks from the German." Gemma said, and Jax nodded, "Yeah, I think Sam's getting tired of eating take out."

"You should bring Chibs and that new kid too." Gemma said.

Half-Sack began to approach the deer and lifted the chainsaw inside the car, looking up at the sky in disgust. Blood began to splatter inside of the car and Jax looked over to find Sam howling with laughter at the look on Half-Sack's face. "The new kid doesn't eat meat." Jax said, responding to his mother's previous statement. "Don't patch him in. Can't trust anyone who doesn't eat meat." Gemma said, just as Half-Sack began to retch. Sam being Sam, was laughing so hard she had tears running down her face at this point and Chibs had to basically hold her up or she would fall.

"Hey, you heard from my crazy ex-wife at all?" Jax suddenly asked, changing the subject altogether. "Never answers her goddamn phone." Gemma snorted, "That's cause she knows it's you. And because Sam scared and scares the hell out of her."

"Yeah, well, she's supposed to be sending me the doctor bills. I haven't seen one in weeks."

"I'll go by on my way home. I'll check in on her. And ask Sam if there's anything she needs me to pick up." Gemma ordered. Jax chuckled, "Yes ma'am."

He turned to Sam, who had calmed down but was still whipping away tears. "Ma wants to know if there's anything you need from the market." He told her and the raven haired woman smiled. "Gimme." She commanded, holding out a hand. Jax rolled his eyes playfully before dropping his cell in Sam's waiting hand.

"Gemma, it's Sam."

Gemma smiled, "Sammy, sweetheart, is there anything you need me to pick up?"

Sam thought for a moment, "Yeah, there are two things. The monthly addition of LIFE magazine and that new book, Paper Towns by John Greene."

"Alright baby, see you when I get back."

"Okay Gemma, here's Jax." Sam said before handing the phone over to Jax.

"Thanks for everything... Grandma." Jax said with a grin. "Asshole." Gemma said fondly before the two hung up.

* * *

A little while later, Jax and Sam made their way to the storage units that he'd all their baby stuff out back.

As Jax rifled through the piles of stuff through the middle, Sam began to search closer to the wall. "You remember this thing?" Jax suddenly said, making Sam look up to see he was holding a small rifle that Jax had gotten when they were kids. "Yeah, you remember the first time you shot it?" She countered and Jax grinned sheepishly, "How can keep not? I almost hit your old man, boy was he pissed." Sam laughed, and the two found that the more boxes they went through the more memories there was to be found.

Sam had just moved an old Rock 'Em Sock 'Em toy when she caught sight of a dusty white cardboard box with the names 'John &amp; Abigail' wrote I. Faded black marker. "Hmm? What's this?" Sam muttered, unintentional drawing Jax's attention as she pulled the box out with a little difficulty. She held it in her arms and showed it to Jax, who was just as curious. He took the box and placed it atop a couple of totes and ran his hand over it, removing some of the dust and the two read what it said, 'John &amp; Abigail Misc.' The two shared a look before Jax pulled open the top.

The first thing they saw was an aging orange envelope. When it was opened and tipped over, it was revealed that it's contents were pictures. Jax and Sam both had bitter smiles as they looked through the pictures, there were some of John and Gemma; Gemma and Clay; Abigail and Piney; but most of the pictures were of Abigail and John together, it came as no surprise to either Jax or Sam. They had heard the stories about how close Abigail and John had been, they were best friends. Just like Sam and Jax.

Sam put the pictures back in their folder and set them off to the side, just as Jax pulled out a black binder and another orange envelope fell out. But, this envelope had writing on it. 'ORIGINAL 3-15-1993' was what it read. Jax opened the heavily tapped envelope and pulled out two thick stacks of paper. He held the two packets up side by side and showed Sam what they said. One said: 'The Life and Death of SAMCRO. How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way. By John Thomas Teller.' The other packet said: ' The Life of SAMCRO's First Daughter. By Abigail Jane Winston.'

Sam reached out slowly, almost hesitantly, and took the packet written by her mother from Jax's hands. She flipped it open and began to read: 'To my daughter Sam, who I know will make me proud and show the world just what a Daughter of SAMCRO can do. May you find all the happiness in the world Sammy.'

It was then that Jax began to read aloud, "For my son's and goddaughter. Thomas, who is already at peace. And Jackson and Samantha, may they never know this life of chaos."

Sam and Jax were both quite as they each took a seat and began to read.

It had been a few hours time when Jax gently shook Sam to get her attention. She looked up, blinking her eyes to clear away the cloudy feeling she got from reading so long. "Come on, let's go back to my room." Sam nodded and stood up. She held onto the box that held priceless memories and their parents' manuscripts as Jax closed the door to the storage unit and locked it once more before the two made their way back to the clubhouse. Neither spoke, each to lost in their thoughts.

* * *

When they were both finally settled back down again, with Sam leaning against the backboard of Jax's bed while he sat at the end of it, silence filled the room as the two kept reading. Sam's gaze flew as she drank up each word eagerly, like a man dying of thirst would greedily gulp down a glass of water. The world her mother was describing was one that Sam couldn't say she knew, it was the early days of the Sons, but Sam knew that that was all about to change. One quote stuck out to her, "As time went on it became more and more obvious to me that John had some strange sort of hero complex. He seemed to have some sort of misguided idea that the world is in all black and white when in reality there is a multitude of grey. And, it seemed to me, that he was quickly becoming the only one in this club to think that way." So, if Sam was reading what her mother was saying correctly, everybody else was changing and basically growing up, while John Teller still looked at the world a little bit blindly.

Sam didn't get much time to think about that however, as in the next second Chibs came strolling down the hallway and banged on the door. "Jax, Sam, we're at the Table." Chibs called, telling the two it was time for a meeting. "Okay!" Jax called back as he and Sam set about placing all the pictures and manuscripts back into their box before hiding them underneath a bunch of clothes in Jax's dresser. Sam grabbed her cut, which she had thrown over the back of a chair, and slid it on as she followed behind Jax who was doing the same thing. Sam waited, albeit impatiently, for Jax as he locked his bedroom door before the two headed down the hallway towards the meeting room. On the way there they passed the memorial of John and Abigail, John's bike that had been custom painted by Abigail. Jax latter the bike handle and Sam the gas handle, they then passed a wall of photos that were mugshots. And the two newest? The were two side by side pictures of Sam and Jax.

* * *

Inside the meeting room, the main people in SAMCRO were gathered.

"I got one more day out of Leroy, that's it." Clay was saying, gazing around the table at the others. To Clay's left sat Ajax, followed by Sam, followed by Bobby, followed by Juice, and so forth. "Niners are expected a huge heroin shipment. The carbines are for protection." Clay explained.

"What happens if those Mayans crash that dope party with Leroy's M4s?" Bobby asked, saying what everyone was thinking. "We lose all the Niner business, buy ourselves a huge black-" Jax answered, but before Jax could finish Clay cut in. "That ain't gonna happen." He snapped, slamming a hand down angrily on the table. "These Mexi-assholes come into our territory. The steal from us. They shit on our livelihood. I don't care who we gotta grease or kill. I want those goddamn guns back." Clay snapped, turning furious eyes on Jax. Jax held up his hands, "All right. Me, Sam, and Chibs will pull together all our current intel on the Mayans. Juice, start hacking into crime databases. Get addresses of any Mayans in the system." Jax said, turning to Juice who nodded.

"Wherever you find those guys, Bobby, I want a fat man and little boy... every inch of that goddamn place." Clay ordered, only for Jax to cut in. "Bobby's got Tahoe this weekend." Bobby protested, "No. I'm cancelling that shit." Everybody began to speak at once in protest, only for Bobby to raise his voice to be heard. "I should be able to decide-" Before he could finish, Clay cut in. "You got two ex-wives who already spent the goddamn casino checks. Last thing we need is P.I.'s and lawyers camping out out front."

"And who's gonna handle the pyro, I'm not there?" Bobby countered. "Why not let Sam do it?" Tig suggested, and said woman looked up wide eyed. "Dude, not such a good idea. Do you remember the last time she was around Pryor, instead of her blowing up the building she nearly blew us up. And unless they taught you some fancy chemicals shit, which I highly doubt they do, I don't want to be around Sam when she has any kind of pyrotechnic in her hand. No offense." Juice said, protesting immediately. "Well then why not Opie? Nobody blows up shit better than Opie." Tig suggested again, making Sam scowl at the mention of her brother, she still hadn't forgiven him for what he had done. Jax protested immediately, "Opie's leaning right these days." He countered, still not happy about the fact he had gotten decked by Opie. "Opie's gonna lead any way we need him to." Clay retorted unhappily. "You get him on board." Clay said before walking out and silently dismissing the meeting.

As everyone else headed towards the bar, Sam sat in her seat unhappily with Jax staring at her. After a moment of silence he spoke, "Come on Sam, you gotta talk to him. He's your brother." Sam turned re dot him slowly, her eyes flashing and making Jax regret his choice of words. "No Jackson, I don't have to do anything. Least of all speak to Harry." Jax flinched as Sam stood up and stormed out to join the others at the bar, slamming the door behind her. If there were two things he knew about Sam it was that when she used a person's first name they were in trouble and that he really needed to start watching his mouth. He sat there for a moment longer before standing up with a sigh and walking out of the room. Jax walked out just in time to see Gemma's car speeding up into the parking lot as she played on the floor. "Oh, shit." Clay cursed right before everyone raced out of the clubhouse and towards Gemma.

"I tried calling the both of you." Gemma said to Jax and Sam as she hurried over to meet them. "What is it?" Jax asked at the same time Sam asked, "What's happened?"

* * *

A few minutes later they were all hurrying down the hallways of Charming General Hospital as Gemma explained. "I found these matches next to a bunch of her empty thumb bags. Hairy Dog." Clay cursed, "Shit." A furious Jax Teller marched down the halls, tugging an infuriated and frightened Sam with him. Sam was infuriated because of what Wendy had done, and frightened for Abel's life.

"It's gotta be the Nords dealing out of the Dog again." Clay was saying. "Darby got out of Chino two weeks ago." Bobby confirmed. "Yeah, well, call that Nazi prick. Set a meeting." Clay ordered, but it was obvious to everyone that neither Jax nor Sam were paying attention or cared.

Finally, they all came to a stop at the end of the hallway in front of where Wendy's hospital room. Sam stiffened as an all too familiar face came into view. It was Tara Knowles, Jax's last serious girlfriend before Sam, the woman who had broken the heart of the Prince of SAMCRO. She cast Jax a furious look out of the corner of her eyes, when this was all settled and done with she and him were gonna sit down and have a long discussion about what all Jax had 'forgotten' to tell her.

Still, Sam kept her mouth shut for the time being, too concerned about Abel's well-being to hold a grudge. She stood next to Jax, as tense as a bow string, watching Tara intently as she walked outside to speak to them. "What the hell happened?" Jax demanded, looking at Tara in frustration, worry, and anger. "When was the last time you saw her?" Tara asked softly, avoiding eye contact with Sam, who she hadn't know was back in Charming. "Couple of weeks, at a barbeque." Jax answered impatiently. "Her hands and feet were full of tracks. Toxicology reports aren't back yet, but it's most likely crank." Tara informed and Sam winced, what did that mean for Abel? Jax cast a glance at Wendy's unconscious form before asking the question on everybody's minds, "The baby?"

"We had to do an emergency C-Section. He's ten weeks premature." Sam inhaled sharply at Tara's words and Jax muttered, "Holy shit." Tara seemed to think it was best to explain it softly to Sam and Jax as she looked between them and said, "Let's sit down, I'll walk you both through it." Sam shook her head no at the same time Jax said, "Just tell us." And then, the bad news got worse.

"He's got a congenital heart defect and gastroschisis- a tear in his abdomen. The gastro and the early birth are from the drugs. But the C.H.D is probably-" Before Tara could finish, Gemma did it for her. "The family flaw." She said softly and Sam winced, remembering how both Jax and his younger brother Thomas had been born with the same thing, Jax survived, but Thomas had died an early death because of it. "Yes, it's genetic." Tara said, nodding to Gemma's statement. "Either one would be serious, but not life-threatening. However, the two of them together-" Tara didn't finish, she didn't need too, they could all piece together what she meant. "Dr. Namid gives him a 20% chance, and... I'm afraid that's being optimistic." Sam and Jax were silent. Sam had a hand pressed to her mouth, horrified tears gathering in her eyes and Jax pulled her close, pain glistening in his own.

"Oh, my God." Gemma muttered, looking over at her son and goddaughter. "She never wanted to talk to me. I didn't know." Jax said, guilt coloring his words. "Her O.B. said she missed her last three appointments. No one knew." Tara assured, looking between Sam and Jax as if to ease their guilt. "Dr. Namid wants to fix his belly first. Then if he stabilizes, he'll go in and try to repair the heart. I'm sorry, Jax, Sam."

"I can take you to see him now." Tara said softly, beginning to walk towards a set of doors. "Tara," Sam called softly walking over to the other woman. Tara turned around, surprise in her eyes at Sam's next words. "You don't have to do this, we don't want you to get in trouble." Tara shook her head, a smile smile lingering in her lips. "I asked Dr. Namid if I could assist. I want to help your son." Sam looked mildly surprised at Tara calling Abel her son. Tara turned back around, starting to lead Sam and Gemma to see Abel when they noticed Jax wasn't following. "Jax?" Sam asked softly, walking over to him. Jax looked at her, conflicting in his eyes. Finally he spoke, "Go with Tara, make sure our son's alright. I've got something to do." Sam nodded in understanding, watching as Jax stormed off and Clay ordered Bobby and Chibs to follow him. There were two things you don't do to the Prince of Charming: 1. You don't poss him off and 2. You don't screw with his family. And somebody had just done both things. There was one thing Sam was certain of, there was going to be hell to pay and Jax was going to be the one to deliver it.

* * *

Jax stormed into the Hairy Dog, a smoke filled bar that smelled like sweat, booze, and weed, Bobby and Chibs following behind him.

Jax walked over to a bald guy with 'Nords' tattooed on his arm who was playing pool and took a pool que from where it rested against the side of a table and without a moment's hesitation, smashed it against the guy's back. The bald guy let out a yell and fell to his knees, only to have Jax begin to lay punch after lunch upon him mercilessly. "Sell crank to my pregnant ex-wife?" Jax spat, licking up the pool que again and glaring down at the form of the guy who was now sprawled out on the bar floor with blood pouring from his mouth and nose. Jax then took the pool que and stabbed the guy right in his crotch, making the guy groan out in pain. As he rolled over to clutch at his now bleeding privates, Jax aimed a well placed kick at the guys stomach. And kept kicking him until Chibs stepped it, he wrapped his arms around Jax and pulled h in back, the last thing they needed was their V.P. in jail for murder one. "I think you made your point. I think you made your point." Chibs said and Jax leant himself be pulled back. "Stupid peckerwood shithead!" Jax spat, literally spitting on the man. Chibs did the same thing before the two started to walk out.

As Bobby began to follow them, a gun trained at the guy's buddies to keep them back he said, "Enjoy your lunch. Shish ka-balls are on me." Bobby then followed a still furious Jax and Chibs out, chuckling mentally at his joke and leaving the guy bleeding on the bar floor. "You okay?" Bobby asked once they were outside, looking at Jax who was already on his bike and putting on his helmet. "Yeah. I'm gonna go find Ope." Jax responded, fury laced deep within his words. "All right." Bobby said, stepping back as Jax started his bike and peeled off down the street.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Charming General Hospital, Sam and Gemma were standing outside the room that held Abel. "He's so tiny." Sam muttered, more to herself than anything as she gazed at the tiny infant in the incubator. "You can go inside if you like, he's safe as long as he's in the incubator and only immediate family are allowed inside." Tara told her and Sam turned to her, the question she had been wanting to ask coming up. "Why did you say he was mine?" Sam asked, tilting her head to the side curiously. Tara smiled at her softly and Sam thought she saw a bit of sadness in it, "The way Jax looks at you for one, he loves you and you love him. But, the concern and worry and fear you showed for the baby was the biggest clue. He might not be yours biologically, but you feel the same fear and love for him that his actual mother should."

Sam looked at Tara, wondering when she'd gotten she wise. "His name is Abel." Sam said after a moment of silence. Tara instantly understood that she meant the baby, she smiled. "It's a good name." Sam nodded, turning to look back at the sleeping infant. "Jax picked it out."

After Tara had left, to check on her other patients, Gemma made to walk into the room only to stop when she noticed Sam wasn't following. "What's wrong honey?" Gemma asked, looking at Sam in concern and curiosity. Sam looked at her, a fire burning in her eyes. "There's something I've got to do first." Gemma nodded, instantly understanding. She watched as Sam stormed off around the corner before walking inside the room.

Sam paused after she had rounded the corner, pulling out her phone and dialing a familiar number. Finally, the person she was calling picked up. "Tig, it's Sam, I need your help with something. Can you come down the the hospital and pick me up?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Tada! Abel has been born! I hope you liked this chapter, I couldn't wait to bring Abel in. And we found out what Sam mainly did before she left. If anyone's wondering why Sam is feeling so motherly towards Abel, the only way I can explain it is that it's like when a woman can't have a baby so they have someone else do it for them. But, in this case Abel's not actually Sam's baby, but she feels like he is. Which is good because Abel is Jax's son and Jax is Sam's old man. Also, what do you guys think Sam's gonna do? Why not leave a review and tell me! Questions? Comments? Review! I love em! ~E.S.**


	11. Chapter 10: Heart to Hearts

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts a few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**WARNING: Language and slight suggestive themes ahead.**

**Note: A huge thank you to anyone who has followed or faviroted this story, you guys have no idea how much it means to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: Heart to Hearts**_

Jax sat on his bike on the sideline of the construction site Opie was working at, waiting for said man to take his lunch break. Finally, Opie finished up his current work and took his break.

He approached Jax, hard hat under one arm. The look on his face made it clear he was sorry for what had went down, and the nod Jax gave him made it clear he forgave him but was still pissed about it. "So everybody's saying it was a gun factory that blew up out by the streams last night." Opie began and Jax nodded, smiling bitterly. "Mayans hit us. Stole our M4s. We need you."

Opie got a look on his face that made it obvious he found that hard to believe. "For what?" He asked, looking at Jax. "Bobby's got a gig this weekend." Jax explained, leaving Opie to fill in the rest. "No way, man." Opie refused, looking away. "We gotta get in and out fast. You're the only guy that can pull it off." Jax retorted and Opie shook his head. "No I'm not, have Sam do it."

Jax snorted, "Dude, as much as I love your sister, she'll blow us up before she even blows up what needs to be blown up!" Opie laughed bitterly. "You think I wanna be here chippin' wood for shit pay?" He asked rhetorically gesturing over his shoulder. "I made a promise to Donna. I'm earning straight."

Jax groaned, "Come on, Opie. We all earn straight." He climbed off his bike to stand in front of Opie. "I spend 40 hours a week with a goddamn power tool in my hand and Sam spends it with a pencil doing the books with Gemma." Opie looked at him and retorted, "When you're on Clay's payroll, everything in your hand is a power tool." Jax raised his eyebrows, "You saying no to the club?" Opie scoffed and looked away, contemplating his answer.

"Everything turned to shit since I got out. I'm debt up to my eyeballs. My kids hardly know me." Opie walked away from Jax and over to his truck, opening the door to pull out a pack of cigarettes. "I even mention SAMCRO to Donna, she's gonna burst out crying." He walked back over to Jax and the two sat on the tailgate of Opie's truck. Opie offered Jax a cigarette, only for Jax to deny it. Shrugging, Opie took one and light it. "Look, man, if you need money-" Jax began. "I don't want to borrow. I want to earn." Opie refused, shaking his head. Jax nodded in understanding. "Your family's just gotta adjust to you being around again." Jax advised. He smirked as he joked, "Kids have gotta get used to how ugly their dad is." Opie chuckled. "Donna knows what the life is." Opie shook his head, a bitter smile on his face. "You leave a woman alone for five years, two kids, the only thing that she knows is that she doesn't want it to happen again."

Jax looked at him. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Opie spoke once again, "Sam hates me." Jax shook his head, "She doesn't hate you, she hates what you said." Opie nodded slowly. "I didn't mean it, it's just... she's my little sister and you're my best friend. I already lost her twice, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her again." Jax nodded, smiling slightly. "Then you need to tell her that man, the moment she hears that she'll understand, this is Sam we're talking about." Before Opie could reply, there was a sharp whistle and the two turned to see the site manager. "Break's over! Let's go!" He called. Opie sighed, thinking for a moment before turning to Jax.

"Let me know when you need me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was off with Gemma. The two were browsing around a small clothing store, talking idly. "So, when you gonna get the Old Lady's tattoo?" Gemma asked, pulling out a purple shirt. Sam looked up from where she had Ben looking at a price tag to smile sheepishly, "I was thinking of getting it and surprising Jax." She said and Gemma smiled. "I think I'm gonna get it on my lower stomach though, don't want it messing with my SAMCRO tattoo." Sam said, referring to the large tattoo she, Opie, and Jax had all gotten when they were younger that covered her full back. Gemma nodded, looking thoughtful. "Yeah, that would be a good place to get it, you could wear belly shirts and show it off." Sam snorted at Gemma's suggestion in amusement.

"Do you have any idea what you want it to look like?" Gemma asked after a moment of silence. Sam nodded, "I have a rough sketch I did when I was younger that I think I still have." Gemma turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised and a smirk spreading crossed her lips. "Since you were younger?" Sam blushed, "So I may have had a crush on Jax so what?" Gemma just laughed.

After a while, the two woman played for their purchases and made their way back to the clubhouse. Sam went to put her bags away in her room and find the sketch she was talking about. She stuffed the bags in the closet, making a mental note to put them all away properly later and walked over to her dresser. She went to the final drawer to the right and pulled it open, smiling when she saw the Old shoebox she had put there long ago was still waiting for her. She pulled it out and took it to the bed, closing the dresser drawer with her foot, and sat down. She pulled the top of the box off and smiled as she saw all the pictures and little trinkets that had been too precious to be placed out in the open.

The first picture she came crossed was one of three children, a little girl, little boy, and taller little boy standing side by side in swimsuits at the beach in front of the ocean. The little girl was Sam, the tallest little boy was Jax, and the last little boy was Thomas. The next picture was of Sam and her mother. Sam was about fourteen in the picture, and she was sitting next to her mother in front of a tree. They were both smiling, Abigail and Sam looking so alike they could be mistaken for sisters. The final two pictures were of Sam and Jax. One of them was a collage photo of Sam and Jax on prom night. They had been going with different dates, but had teasingly placed the corsage and the like on one another. The other picture had been taken by Gemma when Sam and Jax weren't paying attention. They were sitting together at the park, Sam was laying in between Jax's legs, her back resting against his chest and his chin resting on her head while his arms were wrapped around her. They were both beaming, happy, content, safe, and free.

Sam smiled softly, whipping away a small tear, as she placed the pictures down gently on her bed. The next thing she came crossed were her trinkets. Three beaded necklaces from the forth of July the guy's had picked up for her at the parade; an old note David had given her by way of asking her out; notes she and Jax had passed back in forth during math class; a plastic ring Jax had given her as he jokingly proposed at the carnival one year; and the most precious thing in the box: Jax's class ring he had given to her as a promise ring, swearing that he would never forget her and would always be there for her. Sam picked up the ring and pulled out her necklace, a locket her mother had given her and slid the ring onto it before putting the necklace back on, smiling as she rested a hand against it.

Finally, Sam found the picture she was looking for at the bottom of the box, along with other priceless sketches she had done. One sketch was of Jax riding his bike; another of Jax in March class, looking bored as he doodles; another was of her mother before she had died; a last one of Opie; and then the sketch she had done of the tattoo. Sam placed the pictures and trinkets back into the box before putting it back into the dresser, she then made her way out of the room to find Gemma.

Sam found Gemma standing at the bar, talking with a couple of other Old Ladies. Sam went behind the counter and walked over to Gemma. "Here is it." She said, holding out the folded up bit of drawing parchment to the older woman. Gemma smiled and took it just as one of the other ladies asked, "What is it?" Gemma smirked, "Sam drew a picture of what she wanted her tatt to look like." The woman all eagerly crowded around as Gemma unfolded the paper and showed them all. There were shocked gasps and they immediately all began to clamor to say just how much they liked it.

The sketch had a skull, with a crooked crown and a crow sitting upon it, above it was an arching ribbon that said in swirling script: 'Sons of Anarchy Redwood Original'. And below the skull there was another ribbon that said: 'Jax Teller'. And it was all incredibly detailed.

"Oh, Sam, it's beautiful." Gemma muttered, but before Sam could answer a voice startled them all. "What's going on over here?" They all whipped around to see the Jax, Clay, Tig, Juice, and Happy standing there. Gemma smiled sweetly, "Nothing boys." She refolded the picture before handing it back to Sam and then turning back towards the guy's. "Now, what do you want?" Clay blinked in surprise and stayed silent for a moment before answering, "Time for Church, just came to get Sam." Said woman smiled and nodded, stuffing the picture back in her pocket before following after the guys.

"What was that about?" Jax asked, walking besides her. Sam threw him a playful glare, "Never you mind." Jax chuckled and grinned, holding up his hands in surrender and following after her and the others.

* * *

A few minutes later, after everyone had arrived for the meeting, it began.

"What's the, uh, Nord's roster looking like these days?" Clay asked, both curious and hesitant. "Fifteen, 16 guys. A few new kids breaking in. Same extreme hate shit." Bobby answered. "Still got meth labs outside of Lodi." Juice added. "Selling mostly to truckers, some of the Mexi gangs." Sam nodded, speaking up for the first time in meeting since her return. "I found a few dealers, talked to a couple, they said the same thing as Juice." Clay looked pleasantly surprised, "Still an excellent spy then, Sam?" He asked, making the raven haired woman smirk. "You know it boss."

"You think they's steppin' up?" Jax asked, looking at Clay. "Hmm." Clay hummed, taking a drag of his cigar before answering. "Only two things feel good in the joint. That's jerking off, and thinking about all the shit you're gonna do when you get out." Sam snorted and muttered something under breath jokingly about men, getting a few indignant 'Hey!'s from Juice and Tig. "Darby's been in there for three years. I just want to make sure all his big shot dreams ended up in his come rag and not on his 'to do' list." Clay concluded, making the guys laugh and Sam wrinkle her nose in disgust. "Come on Clay! That was not an image I needed!" She cried, making the guys laugh more and her godfather laugh, "Sorry sweetheart, sometimes the truth's an ugly thing."

"How's his guy doing?" Clay asked after the laughter had died down, referring to the guy Jax had targeted in the Hairy Dog. "Fractured cheek, broken nose, left nut swinging solo. And that was just by Jax. Somebody else broke a couple of his ribs, knocked out a few teeth, and stabbed him in the hand." Everyone went silent, turning to look at Sam. She merely lent back in her seat and took a drag if her cigarette. "What? Did you think Jax was the only one who wanted revenge? I love Abel too, and that asshole messed with Abel, meaning he messed with me. Wendy's just lucky she's under watch or she'd be the next to get it." The last sentence came out a harsh mutter. It was silent before the guy's began to bang on the table and howl with laughter. "Wait, wait, wait, how'd you get there?" Clay asked, making them all fall silent once more. Sam was silent and sent a grin to Tig, drawing all the attention to him. Tig grinned, "Who am I to refuse a beautiful lady? Let alone one who could kick my ads, remind me not to miss you off any time soon Sammy!" Sam didn't bother to reply, as the guy's save for Jax and Clay were too busy laughing to have heard her anyways.

"So, uh, any luck up North?" Clay asked once they had settled down once more. "Tacoma can help with the Blocks, but there's no M4s anywhere." Happy's raspy drawl answered. "Washington State, Oregon, Nevada- Nobody's got stock, man."

"We'll have all the Mayan Intel by the morning. We'll get our gun back." Jax retorted, putting emphasis on the our. "Oh, yeah, we will." Clay agreed before turning to Bobby. "Treasury?"

Bobby put on his reading glasses and picked up a piece of paper before beginning to read. "All the bills are paid. Bar is stocked. Uh, run fund is covered for the next two months. Tig's the only man who owes me dues." All eyes turned to Tig who smiled and scratched his forehead. "I'm a little short. Catch you next week." He replied. Happy spoke up, "Guess those little Thai boys are getting expensive, huh?" He joked, and everyone laughed. Sam grinned, she had forgotten how much she loved the arguments Tig and Happy would get into that would begin like this. "Yeah, they are. How about I slit your eyes and have you suck my dick?" Tig snapped back. The guys and Sam 'ohed' and gasped as Happy motioned for Tig to bring it on. Jax looked over at Sam, smiling when he saw her grinning and laughing the way she was.

"All right, all right." Clay said, breaking it up before Tig or Happy could start a fistfight right then and there. "Anything else?" He asked, and much to everyone's surprise Piney spoke up. "Yeah. I, uh- I just wanna say to Jackson and Samantha on a club level, the Sons of Anarchy, the Redwood Original, is here for you both. Jackson, your father, and Samantha, your mother, would be proud of the man and woman you've each become. Every time I see you both sittin' at this table, hell, I do a double take." Sam and Jax smiled at Piney and Sam couldn't resist a laugh when Opie spoke up and said, "It's probably just the weed, Pop." Everybody laughed. "Probably. I bet it is, yeah." Opie agreed. "Anyway, whatever you need, guys, it's yours." Jax nodded in thanks, "Thank you, Piney." He said at the same time Sam said, "Yeah Pop, thanks." Clay nodded, satisfied with the days meeting. "Meetin' closed." He said, lifting the gavel and banging it down to signal the end of the meeting.

As everyone stood up and made their way out of the room, Jax stopped Sam and Opie by grabbing both of them and closing the door before they could leave. "Sit down," He demanded, mentally flinching at the tongue lashing he knew he was going to get. Sam sent him a glare and stubbornly crossed her arms, standing tall as Opie hesitantly sat down. He watched as Sam and Jax had an intense stare down. "Samantha..." Jax said sparingly, trailing off. Sam glared, "Jackson..." She mocked. Jax growled and stalked over to her, lifting her up despite her protests and depositing her in an empty chair in front of Opie. Sam hugged angrily but made no move to get up. "Good." Jax said, walking over and leaning against the wall. "Now, you two are going to talk this thing out, and until you do we aren't leaving." He stated firmly, fully prepared to wait for however long it took.

For a while it was merely silent as Sam and Opie seemed to be having some silent conversation, until finally Sam exploded. "Why are you so against Jax and I being together?!" She demanded, making Opie flinch in surprise. "I don't!" He denied and Sam growled in frustration. "Well then why'd you say what you did?!" She demanded. Opie sighed and removed his stocking cap. "You're my little sister Sam, I just got you back. I don't want to lose you already." Despite her best efforts, Sam felt herself weakening and she sighed. "You won't lose me Ope, I promise." Opie shook his head, smiling softly. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Nothing more was said as the siblings hugged it out. Jax smiled and pushed off away from the wall, going over to the door and unlocking it. Opie walked out first, more or less declaring that he was fine with their relationship by leaving them alone. "You, Jackson Teller, are a meddling asshole." Sam stated, walking over to stand in front of Jax. He smirks and pulled her close, "Maybe so, but I'm your meddling asshole." Sam smiled, her lips twitching. "Yeah, you are." She whispered against his lips before kissing him.

This kiss was different from their first, it wasn't rushed or hurried, they simply took their time but they both knew that could change, if it hadn't been for Chibs calling out for them to quit sucking faces and get out there. Rather reluctantly, they did so.

* * *

Sam has just gotten a beer from Half-Sack, who was working the bar, and had leant back into Jax's embrace when she smelt something. It was a disgusting steel, like rotting meat, that made her wrinkle her nose. She was just about to ask what it was when Clay, who had also smelt it, spoke up. "What the hell is that smell?" He demanded, turning to Bobby. He shrugged, "Uh, God, I- I smell it too." Bobby, Sam, and Jax followed after Clay as he walked around trying to find where the smell was coming from. Finally, he dropped at a pool table. "It's that box." Clay said, talking about a cardboard box that had been shoved under the pool table. "What is it?" Bobby asked, making Clay shrug. "I don't know."

Bobby pulled the box out and turned it right side up, opening the flaps. "Oh, damn it!" Bobby cursed, a disgusted look crossing his face. "Fuck!" Clay cursed, as Bobby pulled out the head of a deer by its antlers. "Jesus!" Sam cursed, sticking out her tongue and wrinkling her nose in disgust. "That's-That's mine!" Half-Sack called, hurrying over to where they all stood. "Are you out of your goddamn mind?" Bobby demanded, staring at Half-Sack and eagerly handing the deer head over. "No. I just- You know I thought,.Uh, as like a surprise, we could mount it in the club, you know, like on the- on the wall." Half-Sack explained. Sam looked at him in disbelief. "Half-Sack, you're an idiot." She said. "It's gotta be stuffed and treated, you idiot." Jax added, wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Yeah, I know. I just- Stuffed with what?"

There was laughter all around and Jax and Sam just look at Half-Sack in disbelief of how moronic he was being.

* * *

The night, the Sons were throwing on of their nightly parties. But, Sam wasn't there. She was at the hospital, visiting Abel.

She walked inside the room a bit hesitantly, wondering if she should really be there after all. But, the moment she played eyes on that baby she couldn't help but sit down. There was a rocking chair that Gemma had the guy's bring over sitting next to the incubator and Sam sat down her small purse, looking at Abel with a smile. After a moment, she began to speak. "Hi Abel, my name's Sam. But, I really hope that one day you'll call me Mommy. I'm not your real mommy, but I love your daddy and I love you. Your real mommy, she's not a bad person so that doesn't mean she shouldn't love her, she's just made a lot of bad mistakes. I know that you'll get better, you're a strong boy, just like your daddy. And, he might not be here right now, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you, but he loves you. And grandma loves and grandpa loves you, and I love you. So, just- just keep fighting. Now, how about I read you a story?" Sam smiled and grabbed the book she had brought with her to read. "The Wheels Go..."

What Sam didn't know however, was that Gemma had been outside listening to her the whole time and she stood there, just out of view, with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

A little while later, Gemma had left, and Jax had arrived at the hospital. At first, his plan was to see Abel and find Sam, but that plan shifted and he found himself sitting at Wendy's bedside. Yeah, he loved Sam. More than he'd ever loved Wendy if he was being honest. And a part of him hated Wendy for putting his son in danger, but that didn't mean he couldn't be concerned, after all you never forget your first love or in this case, your first wife.

He sat there for a while, silently thinking, before he reached over to move a lose strand of hair and unintentionally woke Wendy. "I didn't think you'd wanna see me." We dying said groggily upon seeing Jax. He looked at her silently, but he didn't need to because the look in his eyes said it all. "Everyone hates me." Wendy sobbed, "I'm sorry, Jax. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me." Finally, Jax spoke. "You need to get help, Wendy." Jax said. "I know. I know. I will. I promise. This time, I promise." Wendy said, pitifully. "The doctor said Abel's getting stronger. He said maybe they would Fox his belly tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow morning." Jax nodded, he'd heard. "They'll do everything they can." Jax said. It was silent for a moment. And then, Wendy spoke once more. "My lawyer said they might file criminal charges. Fetal abuse. I got some stuff back at the house in the stash drawer." Jax groaned, "Jesus Christ." He cursed sharply, glaring at Wendy. "Just if they find that shit, they're gonna put me away. You own the house, Jax. I'd hate to see this blow back on you." Wendy said, practically begging. Jax scoffed, "Yeah, of course." He walked away heading for the door and didn't even stop she. Wendy began to beg and eventually sob.

* * *

Jax made his way down toward where his mother had told him was Abel's room. The moment he saw Sam, he walked in. He tried not to look at the tiny infant lying there, he was afraid of getting attached only to lose his son, he didn't want to get hurt. He walked over to Sam, who was fast asleep in the rocking chair with a book clasped loudly in his grasp. He smiled softly, seeing that it was the book Louise had given him. He placed the book back in Sam purse before grabbing the purse and effortlessly lifting Sam out of the chair without waking her. He thanked the Lord he had thought to drive his truck and not his bike.

When Jax got to the house he pulled into the drive and walked in, carrying a still sleeping Sam bridal style. When he opened the door be bad to pause when be saw Gemma bustling about the house. He sighed and gently placed Sam on the couch before turning to his mom.

"It's almost midnight." He said, making Gemma jump. She sighed, "This place is a goddamn pigsty." Jack snorted, sitting on a desk that he had to remember to move. "Cleaning was never her strong suit."

"What are you doing here?" Gemma finally asked, looking a Jax over her shoulder before going back to going through things. "It's my house." Jax stated. "You know what I mean." Gemma snapped. "I don't want you to see it this way."

"Mom, you don't have to do this." Jax said, watching her move about. "Look, I just want to get it livable. Buy you some decent carpet. Cigarette burns everywhere." Gemma retorted, more or less ignoring him. "Mom-" Jax protested, o my to be interrupted. "Get you and Sam out of those dorm rooms, back home with your son." Jax couldn't take it any more as he stood up and shouted, "Mom, for Christ's sake stop cleaning!" Gemma stood up, concerned and confused. She cast a glance at Sam to find her practically knocked out cold. "He's not gonna make it." Jax spat, making Gemma frown, "What are you-What are you talking about? What happened?"

Jax shook his head, gesturing furiously with his hands. "He was born with half a stomach and a hole in his heart. He's gonna die." Gemma being Gemma, wouldn't stand for him to say such a thing and she knew Sam wouldn't either, so she did the only thing she could think of, she slapped him. "Don't you say that! You and Sam are the only people this boy's got. You don't believe he's gonna live, you might as well go down there and kill him yourself." Gemma spat furiously, staring hard at him before storming into the kitchen and lighting a cigarette. "I'm sorry." She said after a moment. "You gotta go see him, Jax." Gemma said, but Jax protested immediately. "I can't." He said. "Why? 'Cause he'll break your heart?" Gemma asked, turning to face him. "It's called being a father."

"For how long?" Jax demanded. "A day? A week?"

Jax sat down heavily at the table and Gemma did the same, passing him her cigarette. "You know," she began, "You were born with that Sam's heart defect your little brother had." She reached over to thump him on the chest gently. "You seem pretty sturdy to me." Jax smiled. "I came through hell, landed on my feet. Your father was hit by a goddamn semi. Dragged 178 yards. And that avatars lived for two more days. I guarantee you that if she would have gotten the chance, Abigail would have kept on fighting too. Tellers do not die easy." Gemma said. Jax shook his head, "No. We just die bloody."

"That's the Irish in us. Sam and Abigail had it too you know."

"When you and Dad hooked up," Jax began, albeit hesitantly. "He ever talk to you about his vision? About what he wanted from the club?" Jax asked, looking at his mother hard. Gemma shrugged, "His vision was, you know, what it is. A brotherhood. A family." Jax looked at her, "A d running guns? He want that?" Gemma looked a bit surprised, but hid it well. "He never talked about that. Why?"

"I found a box of his and Aunt Abigail's old shit in the storage unit. There's like pictures and journals and... things Sam and I never knew about them."

Gemma, who was scrubbing the stove, didn't look up. "What kind of things?"

"It seemed like his original idea for the M.C. was something simpler. You know, social rebellion. He called it a 'Harley commune.' It wasn't outlaw. It was real hippie shit."

Gemma sighed, "We had a lot of bright ideas back then. We were kids. Your father became a man. Men take care of business." Jax nodded, "Yeah, we do."

"You should get home, Mom. Finish cleanin' tomorrow." Jax said after a moment of silence. "I'll lock up." Gemma looked at him for a moment before sighing and nodding. "Okay, darling." She said, kissing Jax's forehead and then Sam's before leaving. The moment Jax knew she had left, he went over to one of the kitchen drawers and pulled it open. He moved aside a few papers and unlocked the hidden compartment to show a handgun and Wendy's stash. He grabbed the gun and put it in his waistband before grabbing the little thumb bags of crank and walking into the bathroom. He dropped them into the toilet and watched them flush.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, this chapter was eventful. We found out what Sam wants her Old Lady tattoo to look like, she patched things up with Opie, we found out what she did for revenge, she had a heart to heart with Abel, Jax had a heart to heart with Wendy and his mother. And the next chapter there's even more revelations. So stay tuned!**

**Questions? Comments? Review! I love em! ~E.S.**


	12. Chapter 11: Hell Hath No Fury

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts a few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**WARNING: Language and slight suggestivs themes ahead.**

**Note: A huge thank you to anyone who has followed or faviroted this story, you guys have no idea how much it means to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: Hell Hath No Fury**_

When Sam woke up the next morning, it was still dark. For a second she couldn't figure out what had woken her up and when she looked around she saw that she was back in her dorm room at the club house. Her eyebrow furrowed, showing her confusion, and she looked around to find Jax sitting a chair in front of the window staring out at the darkness. "Jax?" She croaked, drawing his attention to her. "Hey, baby." He muttered, standing up to come sit on the bed next to her and brush a lock of hair behind her ear. "What are you doing? Come lay down with me." Sam muttered, her eyes already slipping closed. Jax smiled and nodded, "Alright Sammy, I'm coming." Jax walked into Holbrook to change and was back moments later in a pair of plaid pajama bottoms only.

He lifted the covers, making Sam shiver as the cold air hit her skin, and slid in between the sheets, wrapping his arms around her. Sam snuggled close to her, his warmth keeping the chill in the air away from her. For a while, Jax didn't sleep, merely thinking, but he found himself drifting off slowly.

The next morning, Sam found that she was awake before Jax, surprisingly. She slid out of his grasp, which had loosened sometime during the night, and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top before heading into the bathroom.

After showering and throwing one of Jax's plaid button ups on, along with her cut and combat boots, Sam made her way out of the dorm room and into the bar, where the other guys were already. They were all yawning, more than likely hungover, and nursing a beer or flask each. "Good morning!" Sam said, purposely being irritatingly cheery. Tig groaned, "Unless you got layed last night, you have no right to be so happy this early in the morning." Sam snickered. "Nope, didn't get layed."

"Then shut up."

When Clay and Gemma arrived, they all knew it was time to go and yet Jax still hadn't made an appearance. "Sam, go get Jax. We got a meeting to get to." Clay ordered and the chirp raven haired woman hopped off the barstool she had been sitting on. "Sir, yes, sir!" She said with a little salute before bouncing away. Clay smiled and shook his head, "Smartass."

Sam walked into her dorm room to find Jax still asleep. She smiled and walked over to the bed, climbing up onto it u til she was next to Jax. "Come on Jax, you gotta get up." She said, shaking his shoulder and speaking softly. Jax groaned and cracked open an eye, closing it as soon as he saw it was Sam. She reached out to shake him again, only to let out a yelp when Jax grabbed her and pinned her under him, straddling her waist.

Jax buried his face in her neck sighing deeply. Sam, who had tensed up in surprise, relaxed. That is, she relaxed up until she felt the light kisses and nips Jax began to press to her neck. Sam let out a tiny whimper when Jax found her sweet spot, shifting in restlessness. Jax paused for a moment and chuckled, grinning as Sam shivered at the feeling of Jax's www arm breath hitting the skin of her neck and sending shivers down her spine. Jax resumed kissing and nipping at her skin, up he was hovering over her lips. His eyes flickered between her eyes and her lips and he didn't hesitate when he crashed his lips to hers.

This kiss was full of passion, want, need, and dare I say lust. Lips parted and tongues intertwined in a Corey dance, leaving them both breathless. Just as these were going a bit far, the door opened. "Yo, guys, Clays getting impatient. He says-" Juice froze the moment he saw what position Sam and Jax were in. "Oh, sorry!" He helped, slamming the door closed behind him. Jax sighed, pulling away from Sam's lips to rest his forehead against hers. "I should probably get dressed." Jax muttered, "Yeah, probably." Sam muttered breathlessly, watching through glazed eyes as Jax got up and walked into the bathroom, leaving her breathless and dazed.

A little while later, Sam, Jax, Clay, Bobby, and Tig were all sitting in a booth in the Charming diner crossed from Darby and a few of his guys. Clay, Jax, and Sam sat in one side of the both farthest from the door while Darby and his guys sat closest to the door. Bobby sat behind Jax, Sam, and Clay and Tig blocked the Nords in by sitting in front of them.

Clay pulled out a box, a peace offering of sorts, and pushed it crossed the table to Darby. He opened it to reveal a gun just as Clay said, "A little 'Get well' present for your guy, Darby."

"That's some serious iron. Izzy'll like that. Thank you." Darby replied, closing the lid on the box once more. Sam had to bite back a sarcastic comment about the guy's name and did so via alternating between biting her tongue and her bottom lip.

"Figured we'd give him something that had some balls." Jax cracked, making Sam snort. Darby turned his beady little eyes on Sam. "I know what it's like running a crew. Sometimes your guys do shit... without thinking things through." Clay said. "And what about your girls? What do you do when they do something wrong?" Darby asked, never taking his eyes off Sam, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Jax grabbed her hand under the table, both to hold himself back and to comfort her. "Sam's a special case, she's not just any girl. She's the only Daughter of Anarchy and as such, she's treated like a guy, but the circumstances have recently changed." Darby cocked an eyebrow, "How so?" Clay smirked, leaning back. "Sam's an Old Lady now." Now Darby looked mildly interested, "Who's?"

It was then that Jax spoke up, "Mine." He snapped, attempting to make it clear that Sam was **_his_**.

It was then that Darby decided he was getting bored and changed the subject. "Anyways, my guys are thinking just fine." Jax snorted, "They thinking just fine when they sell crank to my pregnant ex?" Darby didn't blink, he smirked and said, "That was unfortunate. How's your little family doin' anyways? I mean, it's obvious that your little slut is just fine, it's too bad it wasn't her instead of poor innocent Wendy." Jax looked at him for an eighth of a second, practically vibrating with fury, before he lunged for Darby.

Tig grabbed onto Darby's guy, who was trying to grab Jax, and Sam latched onto Jax and began to pull him into his seat. "All right, all right. Everybody contain your shit." Clay snapped, looking from Jax and Sam to Darby and his guy. "You done?" Clay asked, looking at Jax. "Yeah."

"Sorry, folks. Go back to your corn dogs. Won't happen again." Clay said, looking at the other patrons of the diner who really should have been used to the Sons and their behavior.

"I made sure the Brotherhood had Opie's back every minute that he was in Chino, and you know that." Darby said, making Sam flinch in remembrance of her brother's incarceration. "Oh, I know how it works inside, Darby. Question is, you remember how it works outside?" Clay said, gazing at Darby. "A lot changes in three years." Darby's guy said. "A lot stays the same." Clay countered. "Nothing happens in Charming we don't control... or we don't get a piece of." Clay said. "If we wanted a meth trade, we'd have one."

"We don't."Jax stated, sneering at Darby.

"You know the drill." Clay said. "I mean, you can cook all the crank you want along the border. But you do not deal in Charming."

"You know, we ain't the only cook shop in town." Darby said, only for Sam to cut in. "Yeah, well, you're the only one selling to the pregnant ex-wife of the SOA's V.P." Clay smirked, "Exactly. And the next time the devil crosses the border... I'm comin' after you." With nothing left to say the Sons and Daughter moved to leave.

* * *

The moment they were done there, Sam separated from the others to head out to the hospital. She pulled her bike into the lot and parked quickly before running inside. She found Gemma and Luanne, another old friend of Abigail's, waiting in a couple chairs. Just then, Tara walked out. She gave Sam a small smile upon seeing her and began speaking directly to her. "Abel's stomach surgery went well. But it's putting a strain on his system. Dr. Namid dissent want to wait. Thinks we should do the heart surgery now."

"That's good, right- that they're not waiting?" Luanne asked and Tara turned to her, "It's the best choice, yes."

"Thank you, Tara." Sam muttered, before turning to Gemma. "I'm gonna head back to the shop, tell Jax. I just- I can't be here while he's in surgery." Gemma nodded in understanding and Sam walked off after a quick goodbye to Luanne.

Sam swung herself onto her bike and pulled out of the lot, making her way towards Teller-Morrow. She arrived just in time to hear Jax say, "Mayans got two shops where they cut and bag the heroin. Twenty minutes outside of Oakland, here." He pulled out a map and pointed to a red circle.

It was then that Sam spoke up, "Marcus Alvarez, president of the Oakland charter. Owns both buildings where they run their dope operations." Heads turned to see her approach. Instead of asking questions, they all stayed on topic.

"The local cops are on the payroll, so it's a no-hassle gig." Chibs said.

"Which makes him lazy. Alvarez don't try too hard to cover his tracks." Jax added.

"And he also knows that we'd be on to the cut shops. He wouldn't take a chance housing the M4s there." Tig cut it.

"Stores them someplace off the grid." Clay figured.

"Backtracked one of Alvarez's dummy corporations in San Leandro along the U-Pac rail here." Jax said, showing them a spot on the map. "Marcalva Industrial Storage. Way off the grid." Sam finished.

Clay looked at them all, happily surprised. "Good work, kids." He praised, and they all broke to pack up and head to their bikes.

Some time later, Sam and Jax were getting ready to head out.

She decided to take her bike and grabbed her keys, heading out if her dorm room to meet up with Jax. The two of them were going to get Opie, while the others would meet up with them on the road there.

Sam smiled at Jax as she passed him, heading to her bike, and smirked when she could feel Jax's gaze on her ass. She swung on to her bike and abandoned the idea of a helmet, immediately starting the bike and revving the engine. The moment Jax was ready, the were flying out of the lot and towards Donna and Opie's.

When they got near Donna and Opie's, they stashed their bikes, knowing that Donna wouldn't like this at all. That was one of the reasons Sam didn't hang around Donna anymore, Donna blamed the club and Sam for Opie's incarceration, even though the man in question didn't.

* * *

When they arrive in the drive, they saw Donna and Opie arguing. The two stayed back, neither willing to get involved. "Didn't hear you pull up." Opie said, walking out to meet them after Donna had stormed back into the house with her and Opie's kids. Jax shook his head, "Parked down the block. Didn't wanna tweak Donna." Opie shook his head, "You catch all that?" He asked, gesturing over his shoulder. "Enough." Jax said, a hint of sadness in his tone. "I think she's already tweaked." Opie said, frustrated and saddened. "Yeah."

It was silent for a few moments as Jax appeared to be thinking and Sam just didn't know what to say. "Stay here." Jax ordered, finally speaking up once more. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Opie protested, looking at Jax in confusion. "We'll handle the run." Sam said, speaking up and making Jax nod in agreement. "I don't show up, Clay'll chop off both our dicks and suspend Sam's rights as a Son/Daughter." Opie continued, looking between his best friend and sister. Sam shook her head in denial, "He can try, but we all know that as a Daughter and not a Son, he has no right to do that." Opie couldn't exactly arguing, seeing as no one really knew what the rules were when it came to Sam and her situation. "As soon as we leave take your kid to the E.R." Jax urged, "Tell them she hit her head or something. Just get km record being there." Sam nodded in agreement, "We'll cover you with SAMCRO."

Jax took the backpack full of the pyrotechnics that they needed, leaving Opie to look at him in conflicting and confusion. "What about the boom?" Opie asked rather childishly, making Sam snort. "Please," she muttered as she took the pack from Jax, who looked at her in surprise. "Juice was actually wrong, as were all of you, in assuming that I didn't learn something about chemicals when I was in college. After all, I got my PHD and Masters Degree in Medicine, which implies chemicals, after all." Both men looked at her in surprise. "You sure about this?" Opie asked his sister, making her roll her eyes. "Yes Opie, I'll call you in the prepay if I need help." She huffed in irritation. "Go face your family." Jax urged. Opie nodded, albeit reluctantly, and accepted an embrace from Sam before watching the two start to make their way down the road. "Hey. Why didn't you tell me about your kid?" He called out, making both Sam and Jax turn around, although Opie was speaking directly to Jax. Said man shrugged, shaking his head and looking away before answering, "I didn't know what to say. Still don't." Then, Jax walked off towards his and Sam's bike, the raven haired woman in tow, leaving Opie to watch them go.

* * *

Back at the clubhouse Sam and Jax began to suit up, so to speak.

Sam grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans; a long sleeved shirt; leather jacket and her cut; combat boots; black beanie and her fingerless gloves. She threw it all on quickly, before waiting for Jax to finish up.

Jax threw in a pair of black jeans, put a knife holster on the belt; a bulletproof vest; a black long sleeved shirt; and dark canvas jacket with his cut.

Sam watched as he grabbed his gun and put it in the waistband of his pants before taking his outstretched hand and following him out.

The two decided to take Jax's bike and minimize the suspicion they might cause. After helping her with his helmet and putting on his own, Jax slid onto the bike before waiting for Sam to get on and starting the engine up the moment she was situated with her arms wrapped around his waist.

On their way to the point that they were to have Clay and the other join up at, they passed by the Charming Public High School. Sam scowled as a group of hormonal teenage girls giggled and flirted when they saw Jax, she pressed herself closer to him in an attempt to make it clear he was off limits. All it succeeded in however, was Jax smirking smugly.

Clay joined up with them a few blocks from the school at a stop sign. "Where's Opie?" He demanded, pulling to a stop beside them. "Kid got hurt. Had to take her to the hospital." Jax called back over the roar of the bikes' engines. "I got the bag," Sam called, making Clay turn to look at her. "I can make it work, Clay. Trust me." Clay looked at them for a moment, specifically Sam, before pulling forward. Sam and Jax took that as an 'okay', and Jax followed after him.

Gradually, the others joined up at different planned spots effortlessly. They road through main street in a v-formation, passing by Lloyd's Barber Shop and following the road out of town.

It was dark when they reached the compound that would be going 'boom!' in a few short minutes. Chibs brought a pair of lock cutters and cut a good sized hole into the fence, bending down and popping back up on the other side.

They then gut the power via sledgehammer, before breaking down the door and walking in. "Good ol' B&amp;E, how I've missed you." Sam muttered to herself, getting a grin from Chibs as he heard her. Taking out flashlights, they all split up to canvas the warehouse and search for the guns the Mayans had stolen from them. At first, they didn't find anything until they began to dig through a bunch of wooden crates and found their stolen guns hidden underneath some fake product and sawdust that had been playing camouflage.

"Praise Jesus. It's a miracle." Clay said. Sam grinned, "Hallelujah." Clay shot her a half irritated half amused look. "And I've got the rest over here." Chibs called, on the other side of the room going through the same type of wooden crate as Sam, Jax, and Clay. "Get the guns in the van." Clay ordered. "Wire this shit hole up." As the others began to gather up the guns, Sam sat down the bag and began pulling out the material she had to work with. She smirked when she found everything she needed. As she worked, she heard Juice mutter, "Whoa, whoa, wait a second, Sam's in charge of pyro?!" She cast him a glare before turning her attention back to the explosives and wiring in her hands.

"Guns are loaded." Juice called as Chibs came back in after loading everything up. Sam didn't look up, at least, not until she heard Tig. "We got company." He called from his position at the large warehouse door, playing lookout. "Shit," Sam muttered to herself, using her teeth to rip a strand of ducktape. "Gotta be the Mayans." Clay said to Tig, irritation coloring his tone. "Yeah." Tig agreed. "Get the van out of sight. Lay low." Clay ordered the others before turning to Sam and Jax, "Let's go." He ordered just as a pick up truck pulled into the compound lot. "Done!" Sam announced, seconds later as she snatched up the backpack and the detonator before scrambling after Jax and Clay. Just in time too, as seconds later the gate door was pulled open.

Sam, Jax, and Clay snuck out to an old trash bin that was sitting there, leaning against it and attempting to hide in the shadows. Sam pulled out her gun, her hands shaking slightly as she checked the clip and flicked the safety off. "Shit. We should've been long gone by now." Clay cursed, turning to glare at Sam. She glared right back, not the least bit intimidated. "Oh I'm sorry Clay, would rather I have rushed and risked the chance of blowing not only us but the entire reason we're here, up?" She snapped angrily. "It doesn't matter." Jax interrupted, "We got the iron. Let's get the hell out of here." Clay shook his head in protest, "I came to send a message."

"Those two wetbacks see that busted back door, they'll call for backup."

Jax glared at Clay, pissed that the man was even considering sticking around just to send a stupid message and possibly get them all either injured or killed.

"Blowing up shit's one thing. We off these guys, could trigger something runs out of control."

Sam found herself agreeing with Jax, the last thing they needed was a war between themselves and the Mayans to start and possibly spill out onto the streets of Charming.

"Well, that's the cost of her mistake." Clay spat, sending another glare at Sam, who returned it. "Mistake? I made sure you didn't end up getting your ass blow up, old man!" She spat, and Clay turned to her with a furious look in his eyes. Before anything else could be said, or things could spiral out of control between Sam and Clay, Jax found himself interrupting. "I'll draw 'em to the dumpster." He said, about to sprint over to it when Sam stopped him, "No, I will, these guys are about as stupid as the dealers I have to deal with." She grumbled, casting Clay a dirty look before she sprinted into the shadows near the dumpster.

On the way over, Sam grabbed one of the old blankets that was all rolled up and wrapped it around her shoulders, hiding her cut and gun from view. She then ran a hand through her hair to make is messy and big her lip hard enough to split it noticeably, and got her actor on by gathering some fake tears in her eyes. And then, the show began.

Sam took off sprinting towards the two guys, hollering in a very realistic Spanish accent. "Ayuda! Ayuda! Ayudame pro favor!" The two men spun around, obviously surprised and perhaps slightly concerned to see her. "¿Qué pasó chica? ¿Quién te ha Hecht esto?" One of them asked, seeing her wild eyes, split lip, and messy hair. "Dos hombres en los recortes de cuero me saltó. Elis, que in an a..." Sam trailed off, bursting out into almost too realistic sobs. The two men obviously got the idea, and one of them began to shepard Sam towards the pickup truck. For a moment, Sam felt a small sliver of sympathy and guilt for what she was about to do but when the voice in the back of her head reminded her that these were Mayans, people who had killed her mother, in front of her it vanished just as quickly as it came. The moment the men's guard was down, Sam struck. She dropped the blanket and whipped out her gun, pistol whipping the man closest to her and pointing the gun at his head in the next second.

It was still and silent and Sam's breathing was slightly heavy as she stared hard between the two guys, never letting her guard down. And it was a good thing too, as in the second she took to look away from one of them, the other had whipped out his own gun and aimed at her. Before he could fire however, Jax came up behind him and pointed the gun at the back of the guy's neck, making his drop the gun and hold up his hands in surrender. "No bang-bang, pro favor." Jax sneered. Before shoving the guy next to his friend. "You tell your dirtbag buddies, they steal from SAMCRO, they get some of this." Clay said, coming up from behind Sam and Jax to shoot one of the guy's in the neck. In that same moment, another unseen guy got into the truck and attempted to make a break for it. Clay aimed at the truck only for Tig to yell out, "I got it!" Tig jumped into the back of the truck and fired through the back window, killing the guy instantly.

The others chose that moment to come running up. "Holy shit." Juice breathed, coming to a stop behind Clay and next to Jax and Sam. "Go check the back. Make sure that's all of 'em." Jax ordered, looking at Chibs and Juice out of the corner of his eye. "He's all yours." Clay drawled to Sam and Jax, turning away.

The man in front of them got down on his knees and began to pray and plead in Spanish. Sam, fluent in Spanish, as she had previously demonstrated, couldn't help but wince in pity. Jax lifted his gun and aimed, he was about to pull the trigger when gunfire came out of nowhere. Jax shoved Sam out of the way just in time as bullets flew and plowed into his back, making him let out a pained groan and hit the ground. He rolled over as quickly as he could and was about to shoot his shooter, when someone else did it for him.

Sam saw red after Jax saved her, pushing her out of the way just in time and taking the bullets himself. For a moment, Sam forgot about the bulletproof vest Jax was wearing and she didn't hesitate or show any mercy as she shot down the guy who had come up behind them and shot Jax. She spun around then, shooting the other guy who had pulled out a knife, and beating Clay to the punch. She stood there, gun still raised and her breathing shallow, as Clay helped Jax up, looking at him in confusion when he didn't see any blood. "I'm all right. Got the vest." Jax explained. It was then that the first guy Sam shot, the one who shot Jax, began to crawl towards his gun. Sam didn't even wait for permission as she strode forward and aimed her gun at the guy's head, never even flinching as she pulled the trigger and ended it.

The guys came running up then. "Aw, Mary, mother of Christ!" Chibs cursed upon seeing the two dead Mayans and Sam who was standing over one of them. "I leave you bad boys and girl alone for two minutes, and it all turns to shit."

"Who did this?" Juice asked, looking at the two dead bodies before turning to Clay and Jax. The two men looked at Sam, and Juice turned to her with a look of surprise. Sam shot him a tense smile and shrugged, "What can I say, I'm just that good." Her voice was slightly breathless and Jax knew her smile was fake.

"Let's get out of here." Clay said after a moment, only for Tig to call out to them. "Clay. Look at this." Tig called, mentioning them over to where he knelt looking at the dead guy who had shot Jax. Clay, Jax, Tig, Juice, and Sam gathered around the body with Sam and Clay knelt down to move the guy's jacket and reveal the holocaust tattoo on his neck. "Darby's guy." Jax said and Sam realised it was the same guy from their meeting with Darby at the diner.

"Looks like Darby did make some new friends in Chino." Clay muttered, gazing down at the dead body. "White boy must have sucked lots of brown dick." Tig said, making Sam snort. "Nords crew up with the Mayans, gives 'em numbers, access to guns." Jax mused, looking at Clay. "And a common enemy- us." Clay added. "Darby wants Charming." Sam muttered. They stood there in silence fore a moment before turning away as Clay began to open fire upon the dead body of Darby's man, riddiling the neck with bullet holes beyond recognition. "There goes the neighborhood." Clay sighed, before they all turned away.

But, before they could leave, they had one last thing left to do. They gathered up the dead bodies and the pickup truck, throwing them inside and pushing the truck in the warehouse that had been storing the stolen guns. They used the rest of the explosives, like sticks of dynamite, that had been in Sam's bag to wire the truck up. Tig, on a whim, had stuck a stick of dynamite up one of the dead guy's ass -literally-.

Jax used a can of gasoline he had found and made a trail from the center of the floor back to the truck. Sam said, "Screw it," and tossed the detonator into the back of the truck. Clay took a lot canister of something flammable no doubt, and rolled it onto the ground and they watched as the trail of gasoline caught on fire. Moments later, they could all be found sprinting out of the compound and towards their rides as the place lit up like the forth of July behind them and Sam couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

As soon as they were done at the compound, Sam and Jax headed for the hospital. They made their way inside and walked towards surgery, just in time to see Tara coming out of the doors. Sam rushed forward, concern for the baby she thought of as her own filling her being. "Is he gonna be okay?" She demanded, looking at Tara hard like she could find the answers written in her eyes. Tara smiled and nodded, "He looks good." Sam turned to Jax, a grin lighting up her face as the two embraced and Sam let out a breath of relief. The two pulled away and Jax interlaced their fingers, smiling at Tara in thanks as he and Sam walked down the hallway.

Somewhere crossed town Bobby was singing as Elvis, as Sam and Jax got cleaned up in the hospital rooms as Jax prepared to see his son for the first time.

Somewhere scrapped town, in the opposite direction of the hospital and Bobby's, the warehouse that the Sons and Sam had just left was burning, taking four charred bodies with it.

And, as Jax walked into Abel's room hand in hand with Sam, gazing at his son for the first time and wiping away a tear as he wrapped an arm around Sam and gazed at their son, neither knew that a floor and a few rooms away Wendy was overdosing on the syringe of crank Gemma had snuck into the hospital.

Sam looked up at Jax, who met her eyes and smiled.

"He's perfect."

* * *

**Author's Note: I thought that the title, 'Hell Hath No Fury' was appropriate for this chapter, don't you? It seemed like everyone (mainly Sam and Jax) had a lot of anger to take out this chapter, thus the name. We also see some tension between Sam and Clay here, wonder where that's gonna go, hmm? I always loved the scene where Jax sees Abel for the first time and has to wipe away a tear so cute! So, I could resist adding it in before the end. The next chapter marks the beginning of the second episode, and with it comes even more drama for Sam and Jax, so stay tuned!**

**Questions? Comments? Review! I love em'! ~E.S.**


	13. Chapter 12: Tension Rises

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts a few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**WARNING: Language and slight suggestivs themes ahead.**

**Note: Thank you to the three people who reviewed, JennAy9110, india-guest, and Legolas' Girl 31.**

**In response to your question, JennAy9110 the reason Sam is back in Charming is to be revealed in later chapters, soon though, and Jax and the other Sons haven't given up on asking her what happened and who hurt her as you'll see in this chapter. Also, Pinney and Sam haven't really had time to talk yet but it's coming, so be on the lookout!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Tension Rises**

It was just past one in the morning when Jax started awake, he lay there for a moment and started at the dark ceiling as he tried to figure out what had woken him up. Jax frowned suddenly, rolling over onto his side and looked over to find Sam's side of the bed empty, the covers pulled back. With a groan, Jax sat up, the duvet falling down around his waist. He rubbed a bruise on his chest, recently formed thanks to the bullets that his vest had thankfully protected him from. It was then that Jax heard it. The sound of retching coming from his dorm room bathroom.

It was like Jax couldn't get up quick enough one he had put two and two together and realized it was Sam. He scrambled out of bed, nearly tripping as his feet tangled with the blankets, before hurrying towards the open bathroom door. He looked inside, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms. Sam was on her knees, her arms shaking as she bent over the toilet and was promptly sick. Jax walked forewarned, leaning over her as he gathered up her raven locks gently and held them back with one hand as the other one began to rub her back.

After a few minutes, Sam stopped gagging and leant back. Her skin was pale and clammy, cold sweat clinging to her and making her shiver. Tears ran down her face, and she closed her eyes and held in the sobs that threatened to come out. Jax gently picked her up, an arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. He carried her over to the edge of the tub and sat her down, before he walked over to put the lid down on the toilet and flushed it before grabbing a washcloth and wetting it with lukewarm water. He walked back over to Sam and knelt down, running the cloth gently over her face.

As Sam felt Jax's gentle moves, she couldn't help but begin to cry even harder, only this time she couldn't stop the sobs from escaping past her lips. Jax didn't hesitate to bring her into a hug and Sam clung to his bare shoulders, crying deeply. Finally, after Sam had calmed down and her shoulders had quit shaking, Jax pulled away.

"What's going on Sammy?" Jax asked softly, his hand coming up to cup her cheek and his thumb rubbing a small soothing circle into her porcelain skin. Sam avoid his eyes, tears gathering in her eyes once more. "Nightmares." She finally muttered, not bothering to look at Jax. Jax gently took her chin, turning her head so he could gaze into her eyes. "Nightmares? When was the last time you got sick over nightmares? What is this all about?" Jax asked, his tone bordering on demanding. "What are you talking about?" Sam asked softly, her voice nearly a whisper. Jax sighed heavily, looking away from her to run a hand through his hair and down his face. "This, Sam. You getting so freaked out and then acting all timid. That's not you Sam and we both know it." Sam stubbornly refused to look at him. "God, Sam. Will you just fucking answer me?" Jax demanded in irritation, looking at Sam with hard and confused eyes. "What do you want me to say Jax, huh?" Sam shot back, her head snapping around to stare at him with angry tears in her eyes. "I want you to tell me what this is all about! Why the fuck are you so hurt? Who the fuck hurt you this bad?!" Sam looked away and Jax laughed bitterly. "You know what, that's fine. That's just fucking fine." Jax spat, turning on his heel and walking into his dorm room angrily.

Sam sat in the bathroom, tears running down her face and she weakly stood, silently turning off the bathroom light and walking out. She took one look at Jax's form, deliberately turned away from the bathroom door and her side of the bed, and more tears fell. Silent as the grave, Sam walked over to t be adjoining room between Jax and her dorm rooms and opened it, walking through the door and closing it silently behind her. She climbed in her cold bed and lay there, it was only when she was certain Jax was asleep that she let the sobs out, a hand over her mouth in attempts to muffle the sound and an arm around her stomach as she cried.

Meanwhile, Jax lay in his bed, the sheets cold and the the bed feeling far too big without Sam. He had to close his eyes as he heard the painful sobs of Sam through the thin wall between them. He wanted to go to her, but he knew he had acted like an asshole and the last thing he needed was to make things worse. And so, it was with a heavy heart and mind that Jax feel into a fitful and uneasy sleep that night.

* * *

When Sam woke up that morning, it was to the sound of birds chirping. Bright light streamed through the windows and she groaned, throwing an arm over her eyes as the light assaulted her sore and puffy eyes. After a few seconds Sam finally managed to drag her corpse out of bed and into the shower.

Dressed in a black and white striped shirt, faded and ripped skinny jeans, her combat boots, and her cut, Sam made her way out of her room. She paused to lock her door and turned back around, looking down as she walked a few steps before slamming into a wall. She let out a gasp and closed her eyes in preparation for the fall, only to open them when she didn't kiss the ground. It was then that Sam found herself staring up into the stormy eyes of one Jackson Teller. "You alright?" He asked her softly, trying to avoid any touchy or awkward subjects. Sam nodded her head slowly after a moment. "Yeah, thanks." Jax nodded.

"Listen Sam/Jax, I-" The two paused, looking at each other after trying to speak at the same time. Sam looked at Jax expectantly, saying without words that she wanted him to go first. Jax sighed heavily and carded his fingers through his hair, seemingly thinking very hard about what he was going to say. "Sam, I- I was an asshole last night, and I should have respected you and your privacy. It's just... I worry about you Sam because... because... I love you Sam and I would die before I let anyone hurt you ever again."

Sam stared up at Jax in shock, they hadn't told each other that they loved each other up until this point, when Jax said it first and she could honestly say she was surprised. "I- I love you too, Jax." She stuttered after a moment of stunned silence. A grin made its way into Jax's lips and he kissed her deeply for a second before pulling away to rest his forehead on hers. The peaceful tranquility of the moment was ruined when they heard the not so distant shouts of their names via Chibs. "We should go." Jax said with a sigh, pulling away and offering his hand to Sam. She nodded, smiling as she took it and the two walked down the hall.

* * *

It was still early in the morning and Jax was working on welding a muffler while Sam was helping Gemma in her office when Bobby pulled up on his bike. "Got the good shit." He declared, holding up a slightly crumbled brown paper bag. Jax grinned.

Moments later, a confused yet amused Sam was being pulled out of the office and into Teller-Morrow by Jax. He led her over to the bar and the two took a seat around Bobby just like all the others and watched as Bobby turned the bag upside down on the bar to reveal the muffins it held, automatically it was a mad dash to get one and Jax came out of the scuffle victorious with two muffins he'd in his hands. He gave one to Sam and the two watched the others. "There you go, boys." Bobby said, watching them eat like starving animals. "Oh, these muffins are great with tequila, Bobby." Pinney said, taking a shot of tequila to wash down the bite of muffin he had just taken.

"Shit's addictive. Turning me into a fat bastard." Chibs said in agreement, taking a bite of his muffin hungrily.

"Turbinado sugar, organic flour, no processed shit." Bobby said, listing off the main ingredients as if to explain why they though his muffins were so good. "Not that any of you give a damn." He finished with an after thought.

"You put hash in them?" Jax asked, grabbing a bottle of beer as he turned around to look at Bobby. Said man groaned, "You know my rule. No bud before 9:00 a.m."

Jax took the top off of his beer and took a swig before replying, "I don't have that rule." Sam smacked him on the arm. It was then that Opie spoke up, "I bet Sam could make better muffins." All eyes switched between Opie, Sam, and Bobby. "Maybe." Sam said with a shrug. Bobby glared at her playfully, "Oh yeah? Show me what you got short stack." Sam grinned back, " Bring it old man."

Clay took that moment to walk in, "Morning, kids. Deal with the Niners has officially closed. Spoke to Leroy and he is giddy about his new assault rifles." Clay sat a small bag he had been carrying down on the table Chibs sat at and pulled out a stack of manila envelopes. "Like how we're all about racial harmony." Chibs said as Clay tossed Jax and Sam an envelope of cash each. "Spend it wisely, boys." Clay advised watching them all. Sam smiled, laughing softly as she heard Chibs call, "I love the green. All about the Benjamins!"

"Hey-" Juice interrupted, walking into the room. "I just got an update from my city hall snitch. Looks like Hale's got a warrant to search our warehouse." Sam sighed, could they not have just one day without a bunch of drama ruining it? No, she didn't think so.

While the guys went back to work, as there really wasn't anything they could do, Sam took Gemma's car into town. She parked the car in an empty spot in the grocery store parking lot and headed inside, grabbing a cart and headed into the store.

As there wasn't anything in particular that she need and that she had just gotten her pay, Sam walked around the store aimlessly and browsed a bit. One way or another Sam found herself in the infant department. She smiled as she looked at the tiny footie pajamas and clothing hanging up, when one caught her eye, it read: 'Daddy's Little Outlaw' and had a picture of a motorcycle on the front. Sam knew without a doubt that she had to get it for Abel. She has just put it in the cart when a voice suddenly spoke, startling her. "You look a bit young to have children." Sam froze at the familiar accent in the strangers voice and she slowly turned around to find a man in dark clothes and leather with sliced back black hair standing behind her.

"My boyfriend's ex-wife recently gave birth to his son, I like to think of the baby as my own." Sam said tensly, gazing at the man with suspicious eyes. The man hummed, "I suppose I'll see you around, Miss Samantha." Sam muttered a weak reply before hurrying out. It was only after she was on Gemma's car that it occurred to her that she had never told the man her last name, much less her first. She paled considerably. Before she could worry about it any more, she got a call. "Hello?"

"Sam, it's Jax. We got a problem."

* * *

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! What's the problem? And who was that guy in the store? That's for me to know and you guys top find out. Anyways, sorry for the late update. I was sick all last week and I would have wrote more but I'm super tired, I have tons of tests to take this week including PAARC and it's stressing me out, not to mention a weeks worth of makeup work. Don't worry though, I'll try to have a nice long chapter for you guys tomorrow.**

**Questions? Comments? Review! I love 'em!**

**~E.S.**


	14. Chapter 13: Sam and Her Possessive Ways

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts a few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**WARNING: Language and suggestive themes ahead.**

**Note: Thank you all the people who reviewed, faved, or followed while waiting for the next update. I have a few responses to your reviews so here they are!**

**AJ (Guest): Here's that update you asked for, and don't worry, Sam's getting her crow real soon.**

**cradle to ink: Thank you very much!**

**Robin.D: Your reviews made me smile and laugh, a lot. You really cheered me up when in was having a bad day so thanks very much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Sam and Her Possessive Nature**

By the time Sam made her way back to the clubhouse, the guys were already at the Table. She walked in and took her seat next to Jax, slightly unneeded by the silence in the room.

Chibs stood slightly behind were Tig was sitting, looking down at him in silence. In fact, it seemed like everyone was looking at Tig. Just as Sam opened her mouth to ask what was going on, Chibs spoke.

"What were you thinking, brother?" He asked in his Irish drawl. "I was thinking about getting my dick sucked twice." Tig replied. Sam wrinkled her nose, she so did not want to here that. "All anybody can prove is that a couple of brownies swallowed your chum and died hiding from the fire." Bobby interjected. Sam's eyebrows furrowed and she sat up in her seat, "Wait a second, are we talking about the two dead woman at the warehouse?" Jax nodded, taking a drag of his cigarette from his seat next to her before answering. "Yeah, apparently Tig thought it would be a good idea to hit the both of them. At the same time." Sam turned to Tig with a disturbed look on her face. "Dude, that is wrong on so many levels."

"You didn't kill anybody." Bobby went on after Sam was finished speaking. Jax sighed and shook his head, "Its not about the manslaughter rap. CSU team tests those bodies, Tig's DNA puts the gun factory at our doorstep." Juice nodded from his spot on the other side of Sam, "And then ATF takes up permanent residence in our collective rectums."

"That warehouse sits on country property. Hale's gonna have to wait days to get Sam Joaquin to shake loose a forensic unit. " Clay said, looking around at them. "It's a local case. County won't get involved." Juice protested. "Hale will just wind up borrowing a crime scene unit from Lodi." It was silent for a moment as everyone processed that overlooked piece of information. It was then that something occurred to Sam. "Hey, doesn't Big Otto have a sister who worked for the ADA in Lodi?" She asked, looking at the others. Jax nodded slowly, "Yeah, she still does actually." When it appeared that none of them could see where Sam was going, she let out a sigh. "Call her then. See if there's a forensic team heading this way." After a moment there were collective voices of agreement that left Sam to sigh once more, muttering about idiots and children in men's bodies under her breath.

"I've gotta talk with Unser. Maybe I can convince the chief to put a leach on his hyperactive deputy." Clay said, drawing their attention back to the thorn in SAMCRO's side known as David Hale. "Unser's just waiting for the clock to run out." Jax commented, taking another drag of his cigarette. "That old boy's a lame duck."

* * *

Jax and Sam were just leaving the clubhouse on Jax's bike and had pulled to a stop at a crosswalk when an all too familiar jeep pulled up next to them. "How you doin, Jax, Sam?" David Hale asked, peering at the two out the driver's side window of his police jeep. Sam huffed and rolled her eyes, tightening her grip on Jax's waist and deliberately turning her head the other direction. She had really hoped that David had changed and grown up while she was away but it was starting to seem more and more like he was going backwards, not forwards.

"Heard about Wendy and the baby. I'm sorry." David went on to say. Sam felt the way Jax tensed up at the mention of his ex-wife and son and Sam had to resist the urge to do the same. Hale was treading in dangerous waters. Jax nodded, looking forwards as he replied, "Thanks."

"You know, I took a ride out to the streams today. Saw that warehouse that burnt down." Sam smirked and turned her head towards Hale. "Outside your jurisdiction, ain't it?" David blinked, seemingly surprised that Sam said anything. Jax took his momentary laps of concentration to rev the engine on his bike and pull forward. But, it would appear that David really must have been a bigger idiot than Sam had thought as he didn't get the subtle hint to back off and continued to push his luck. Going so far as to come side by side of them as they drove down the road.

"Did you ever hear of a Bluebird Supply Company? Apparently they hold the title on that parcel." Hale said, glancing between the road on front of him and Jax.

"Never heard of 'em."

"Whole area was littered with casings and gun parts." Hale continued. "That warehouse was a weapons depot."

Jax simply smirked at the deputy he knew to be getting more and more frustrated. "No kidding?"

To Sam, David looked to be pretty frustrated and the tiniest bit desperate as he went on to remind them that Chief Unser would be retiring at the end of the month and he would be stepping in and that he wouldn't 'look the other way' when it came to the Sons of Anarchy. To which Jax had nearly responded: "We're all free men protected by the Constitution. You look any way you want, Chief." Before he twisted the throttle and they raced forewarned to leave a furious David Hale behind them.

* * *

When Sam and Jax reached Abel's hospital room, which had been there destination all along, a nurse and Tara were standing in the room. When she saw them, Tara walked out to speak with them. "He's moving around a lot more." Sam commented softly, her fingers intertwined with Jax's as the two of them stared through the window at the wriggling newborn. "Yeah, all his vitals are up." Tara said, smiling with she saw the obvious relief that came upon both Jax and Sam's faces.

"Any permanent damage?" Jax asked softly after a few minutes. " 'Cause of the drugs- Brain or anything?" Tara shook her head slowly, "Can't know for sure. But everything so far points to full recovery."

"How long is he gonna be in the toaster?" Jax asked after another moment of silence. Tara turned to him and watched in middle amusement as Sam slapped Jax on the arm gently, only to get a smirk on return. "He means the incubator." Sam said in explanation, turning back to Tara with a smile. Tara nodded, "Could be weeks. But he'll be in the NICU for at least two or three months." Sam flinched slightly but both she and Jax knew that there was nothing that could be done now. "Well," Tara said, sighing and turning to look at the two. "I have rounds to run so I'll leave you two alone. You can go in if you like." She said as the other nurse walked out of the room and the two walked down the hall and out of sight.

Sam didn't hesitate to walk into the room with Jax following behind her. She walked over to the incubator and looked down silently at the newborn moving around within it with a soft smile on her face. Jax watched her silently, leaning up against the wall next to the door with a smile on his face. "What?" Sam asked, looking up when she felt Jax's blue eyes gaze on her. "Nothing." Jax said, pushing off of the wall and crossing the room to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. "Just... thinking." He muttered. Sam closed her eyes at the feeling of Jax's warm breath against her skin and breathed in his natural Jax scent. "Thinking about what?" She asked. "You, me... the kid." Sam turned around in his arms, her blue eyes gazing up at him with worry. "Sam, you know I don't want you to feel any obligation to me... to him. I just wanted to make sure you knew that just because you're my old lady, I don't expect you to be his mom." Sam raised an eyebrow, "I already knew that, and I thought you already knew that I don't feel obligated to be his mom, I generally want to be his mom Jax." Instantly it seemed like the weight of the world had been lifted off of Jax's shoulder as he grinned. "Good." He muttered, pulling Sam close and kissing her deeply.

* * *

"Jimmy Cacuzza called. The Italians want to place an order." Bobby was saying as they all walked through the door and towards the Table for the second time that day, dropping phone and the like in a box on the pool table right outside the door.

"I didn't know what to say." Bobby said, taking his seat. "How about, ' The store burned down. They missed the fire sale.'?" Clay suggested sarcastically, sitting down at the head of the Table. "Well, I talked to Otto's sister, and Lodi forensic team will be here first thing in the morning." Juice said as he sat down, letting out a heavy sigh. Sam shook her head from her spot next to Jax and Juice, they couldn't get one day of peace, could they?

"And the shit keeps pulling on my head." Clay said in a sarcastically happy manner, saying what everyone was thinking. "Only one thing is gonna stop that Lodi forensics team from getting to our warehouse, and that's another murder in Lodi." Sam frowned, shaking her head. "I dunno. Hale's on red alert. Mayans, Nords- Everyone's twitchy as hell, man. It's not a good time to kill-" Clay cut her off, "It's never a good time. We're talking about protecting Tig and staying out of ATF's crosshairs." Everyone nodded. "We hit the projects. We find ourselves a scumbag, a dealer-"

"We should off a couple of Nords, Clay, is what we should do." Tig cut in. "Alright? We should just do that, and then dump the bodies in Lodi." Sam snorted, rolling her eyes and taking a drag of her cigarette. "Yeah, 'cause that's a great idea." Tig turned to her with a glare. "What? You got a better idea Princess?" He snapped. All eyes turned to Sam as she thought for a few seconds, and then a grin spread crossed her face. Her eyes met Tigs and they sparked in a way that just darted Tig to do something as she smirked and said, "Yeah actually, I do."

"Oh?" Clay asked, turning to the raven haired woman with a raised eyebrow. "It's a quick and easy and guess what? We won't have to kill anybody." Clay let out a sigh and looked around, "Let's hear it." Sam grinned and leaned forward in her seat. "All we need for murder are bodies and a crime scene." It was silent. "Sammy darling, now you lost me." Chibs admitted. Jax, who had caught on to what Sam was thinking, filled in the one thing Sam didn't know, just how they could get the bodies. "Skeeter- He's always got more gambling debt than he can handle. I'll make it worth his while." Bobby sounded sceptical as he said, "The cemetery guy?" Chibs smiled and looked between Sam and Jax, "Cash for cadavers. I like it." Jax grinned, sharing a look with Sam. "We give Lodi front page murder. We don't stir up another shit storm to bite us in the ass." But Tig had to protest, "What about educating Darby?" Jax waved it off, "I'll figure that out. The most important thing is to keep your DNA out of the petri dish- protect the club." All eyes turned to Clay for final say. "Path of least resistance is best, right?" He looked at Sam and Jax, "You two set it up, and Sam, good work." The meeting was then adjourned and Sam was left with a grin upon her face.

* * *

When Jax lead Sam, Juice, Chibs, and Half-Sack into a small wooden building that was used for cremation Half-Sack couldn't help but ask, "They really cremate bodies here?" Chibs came up from behind and lightly shoved him inside, "Yeah, we do."

A slightly pudgy man with a receding hairline turned around and smiled a bit nervously when he saw them walk in. Sam wasn't all that surprised when she recognized the guy from high school. "Hey, guys. What's- What's going on?" Skeeters asked, looking at Jax and watching as they walked in. "We need a favor, Skeeter." Jax drawled. "Christ, man. Now is not a good time. I got a new supervisor crawling up my ass." Skeeter said, smacking Half-Sack on the back of the head lightly with a gloved hand and ushering the prospect away from the chain he had been fooling around with.

"Relax. Not here to make a deposit." Jax said, watching Skeeter as he threw an arm over Sam's shoulders and pulled her close. "Actually, it's a withdrawal." Chibs said. "We need two bodies. Fresh." Jax said, smirking as he held up two fingers. Skeeter looked bewildered, "You serious? For what?" Sam hummed, walking around and turning to smirk at Skeeter. "Well, we could tell you." She said, drawing the guy's eyes towards her. She smirked, "But then we'd have to stuff you in the furnace." Skeeter chuckled nervously, looking at Jax. "Two dead ones? That's- That's crazy shit, man." Jax pulled an envelope out of his vest. "I'm sure you took a beating at Golden Gate this weekend." He said, placing the envelope on a nearby metal table. "No. I- I stopped the ponies, man. I stopped it all. Gamblers Anonymous. Three- Three- Three months now."

Jax, Sam, and the guys looked at him in surprise. "Yorure kidding. You don't want the money?" Jax asked in disbelief. Skeeter shook his head no, "I'm working a program, you know?" Jax looked away and cursed, "Jesus Christ." It was silent for a few minutes before Skeeter spoke up, "Something you might be able to get for me." Jax looked at him curiously, "What's that?" Skeeter smirked, "Emily Duncan." Jax turned to Chibs for an explanation. "Emily Duncan. She's one of our Friday night whores. She loves a good punch up her knickers." Skeeter laughed, "Yeah. No kidding! I've been trying to push up on that for a long time." Chibs didn't look surprised at the fact Skeeter hadn't gotten any yet, if ever. "You want to hook up with a crow-eater, I'll make it happen." Skeeter looked surprised Jax had agreed. "Really? Shit. Well, you got a deal."

Skeeter walked over to where a clipboard s as hanging from the wall and read something before speaking. "I'm not cremating anything until the end of the week." Chibs shook his head, "We need two by tonight." Skeeter thought for a moment, "Well, I'm prepping a closed coffin. Some phone guy took a header to the top of the pole." Jax crossed his arms and asked, "White guy?" Skeeter nodded, "Yeah." Jax smirked, "I'll take it. Need a Mexican guy too." Skeeter smiled, "Buried one this morning. Cheap seats. Should still be fresh." Half-Sack spoke up from his seat in the corner, "You Mean that we gotta dig it up?" Jax smirked, "Who said anything about 'we'?"

A little while later Half-Sack could be found in the cemetery, digging a shovel onto the groan and muttering about how wrong this was and how karma was gonna come back and bite him in the ass.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others had returned to the clubhouse. Chibs and Juice had just returned to the clubhouse with Darby's stolen suburban when a blue convertible pulled into the lot. "Who the hell is that?" Juice said, gaping at the blonde woman in the caR and practically drooling. "That, Mr ol' mucker," Chibs said with a smirk, "is 130 pounds of hog-riding giggety." As the two started to walk towards the clubhouse, Something occurred to Juice. "How do you think Jax is gonna convince her to screw Skeeters without screwing her?" Chibs shrugged, "Dunno. But if he does screw her, he better hope Sam never finds out."

Jax was changing his shirt when there was a knock at the door. His brow furrowed, he knew Sam would have just walked in. He opened the door, forgetting in that moment that he was shirtless, to find a blonde woman standing there in a tank and short jean shorts. "Hey, Jax." She said, smiling. Jax, ever the gentleman, smiled back. "Hey." It was quite for a second. "Uh, Chibs said you were looking for me. I'm Emily." Jax grinned, "Right! Shit. Sorry. Come in." He stepped away from the door and let her in.

Emily straddle a chair backwards, facing the bed and watching as Jax sat down. "So I need you to do a favor for the club, Emily." Emily looked surprised. "Really? Sure. I mean, what do you need? What can I do?" Jax smiled. "You know Skeeters, right?" Emily nodded, "Yeah. That guy's been trying to get into my pants since high school." Jax smiled, slight sympathy in his eyes. "I'm gonna need you to let him in." Emily looked stunned. "Are you serious? Dude, that guy burns dead bodies. He creeps the shit out of me." Jax nodded, "I know. But we need Skeeter to do us a good deed-" Emily sighed, "Mm-hmm. The thing is, what's in it for me?" Jax watched warily as Emily stood up and stalked towards him. "Emily darlin', I've got an old lady-" Jax tried to say, only to be silenced when the blonde's lips landed on his. And at that moment, the door to Jax's bedroom opened.

"Jax, baby, I-" Sam was saying, only to freeze when she came upon the sight of some blonde whore forcing herself on Jax. Sam saw red and her heart beat thudded in her ears for a second before, with a snarl, she lunged at the blonde. Roughly ripping her away from Jax by her hair, Sam slammed the blonde limbo against the wall and got right up in her face. "You're going to do what Jax said and you're going to leave, unless you want me to rip your pretty blonde hair out by the roots. Got it bitch?" Sam snarled, glaring into the frightened eyes of Emily Duncan, who nodded shaking. Sam watched in silence as the blonde fled the room before she too stormed out, leaving Jax to scramble after her. He caught up with her in the bar, and grabbed her arm, spinning her around. "Where are you going, Sammy?" He asked. The raven haired woman glared at him. She ripped her arm out of his grasp and stormed off towards the garage. "To find Happy and to get a tattoo!" Jax watched her go and slowly began to smile when he realized just what tattoo she was going to get.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm back! You guys are amazing, and you all really deserved this nice long chapter. So, there was some tension with Hale, Jax can rest assured that Sam wants to be Abel's mother, Sam came up with a nice plan, and she took care of Emily Duncan and guess what? Sam's getting her Old Lady's Crow Tattoo! Yay! And trust me, next chapter will be explosive, in more than one way.


	15. Chapter 14: More Than One Explosion

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts a few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**WARNING: Language and suggestive themes ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: More Than One Kind of Action**

As Happy was the club's resident tattoo artist it didn't take him but half an hour to give Sam her tattoo, just the way she designed it if not better on her lower stomach, right above her waistline. The moment he was finished placing the Vaseline on her new tattoo Sam stormed back to Jax's room. She found him sitting on the bed, shirt on and his father's manuscript in hand. His blue eyes drifted up from the pages in front of him when he heard the door shut and Sam silently lifted the front of her shirt to reveal her newly tattooed lower stomach. Slowly, and silently Jax stood and walked over to her.

His hands were warm as they settled on her hips, and he gazed at the extraordinarily designed tattoo. "Did you design this?" He asked, thinking hard and mentally swearing that he'd seen the tattoo before. Sam flushed, looking down in embarrassment. "Yeah," she muttered softly. "I love it." Jax muttered softly, tilting her chin up and pressing his lips against her own.

Just as it had many time before, the air seemed to sizzle and pop the longer Jax and Sam's lips stayed pressed together. Stumbling backwards, Sam found herself pressed against the wall with Jax's tongue teasing her and running along her lips. Eagerly, Sam granted him access as her legs were wrapped around Jax's waist. The kiss grew hotter, deeper, and more passionate as Jax moved them away from the wall and onto the bed where he pressed Sam down, settling between her legs as the long creamy limbs in particular were wrapped around his waist. Sam pushed him up and practically tore his shirt off of him, before her hands settled on his belt buckle. Jax froze. He pulled away slowly, gazing at Sam with stormy eyes. "Are you sure?" He muttered softly. Sam stared up at him and it took only a second for her to decide.

"Yes."

* * *

When Sam and Jax emerged from Jax's room, their hair was wet as they'd taken a nice long shower. Together.

Walking hand in hand to the bar, Chibs let out a whistle when he saw the smirk on Jax's face. "Finally get some then, Jackie Boy?" He taunted with a smirk and Jax rolled his eyes playfully at his friend. "Where's Juice? We gotta go get the prospect and the bodies." Jax asked, looking around at the empty bar room. "Garage." Chibs said, downing the rest of his beer before following after the two.

It was decided that since they had to take Darby's stolen suburban and another car, Jax, Sam, and Chibs would take one car and Juice and Half-Sack would take the other.

When they got to the cemetery Half-Sack was six feet in the ground, staring at the obese body of a dead man. "Hey! Beware the zombie bikers!" Chibs taunted with a smirk, purposely scaring the prospect. "Jesus Christ. You scared the piss out of me." Half-Sack cursed, turning to look at Chibs and then Jax, Juice, and Sam as they appeared on the other side of the hole. Juice hopped down into the hole and patted Half-Sack on the shoulder with a grin, "Who's your friend?" Half-Sack sighed in exasperation. "Hate this shit. It's really bad karma, you know, digging up a grave, man." Jax laughed, "Nah. As long as it's not our grave, karma's just fine." Sam rolled her eyes at Jax from her position next to him and smiled reassuringly at Half-Sack.

"So, how are we gonna get him out?" Juice asked curiously, peering up at Chibs, Jax, and Sam. It was after a moment of silence that Chibs said very seriously, "I think we're gonna need a tow truck." Sam laughed.

* * *

A while later, the guys and Sam were heading down the highway in two stolen cars. Jax, Sam, and Chibs were in the black SUV, with two dead guys in the far back. Sam and Jax were sitting up front, with Jax driving, while Chibs sat in the back and complained about the smell.

"Jesus Christ. These guys stink." Jax cursed, taking a drag of his cigarette. Chibs laughed dryly from his spot in the center of the back seat. "You have no idea." Sam smirked, "We'll leave Darby some good dead Mexican stench."

Chibs had just opened a bottle of beer and was leaning forward to talk to Sam when two sports cars came speeding up from behind them and cut them off. Jax let out a curse as he swerved slightly to avoid a collision, only to have to swerve again as he nearly crashed into the guardrail. Jax cursed, "Shit!" Sam let out a gasp as beer spilled onto both herself and Chibs. "Get that asshole! You know, he made me spill my beer!" Chibs cried angrily. And, had they not been on a mission, both Chibs and Sam knew that Jax would have done so with pleasure.

Things had just settled down when a Lodi County trooper came down the highway straight towards them. "Shit." Sam muttered, knowing that the plates on the SUV they were driving were fake and the ones on Darby's suburban would have been reported stolen. Sam flinched when the sound of sirens sounded from behind them and Jax had no choice but to pull off to the side of the road. "Lodi's got a sky team. We'll never get away, not in this piece of shit." Chibs snapped viciously, pulling out his handgun. Jax shook his head, "Put the gun away." He ordered, hoping that Chibs would do as he said and turning back to the driver's side window.

"What's up?" Jax asked, right before the squealing of tires filled the air and Juice drove Darby's suburban into the back of the cop's car. "Jesus Christ! Hey! Hey! Get back here!" The officer shouted as Juice and Half-Sack jumped out of the car and jogged down the road a bit, laughing all the way. "Come on, piggy. Come on!" Juice taunted, taking off running and laughing as the cop chased after him and Half-Sack. Taking the opportunity the distraction gave them, Sam, Chibs, and Jax jumped out of the SUV to sabotage the cop's car. While Jax and Sam went to work slashing the cop's tires, Chibs ripped out the cop's radio before the three raced back to their car and did a u-turn.

Chibs climbed into the back of the SUV to pop the hatch and yelled out at the guy's with humor, "Run, prospect. Run! Get in, you faggots! Run, baby, run!" Sam laughed and couldn't help but call out as well. "Run, boys! Get in!" There was unintelligible laughter from everyone as Jax pulled up beside the guys and they dove in. As they drove away, Chibs, Juice, and Half-Sack gave the cop the finger and Juice yelled out, "Bye, copper! Bye!"

* * *

It was dark by the time they reached their chosen crime scene in Lodi, a small garage. Jax, Juice, and Half-Sack dragged one of the bodies out and sat it out while Sam directed Chibs how far to drive until the front left tire of the SUV was on top of part of the dead guy's head. They then moved the other dead bodies into the SUV with a little difficulty and Sam pulled out the bags of blood they had slipped from the hospital.

Opening the bags of blood, the guys and Sam began to spread them over the bodies. "Make it look real!" Jax advised. "You ain't icing a cake, prospect." Chibs said to Half-Sack who looked half disturbed and half frustrated. "It's a crime scene. Let's go!" Tossing the bags of blood back into the car, Sam, Jax, Chibs, and Half-Sack pulled out their guns and began to fire into the crime scene and dead bodies to make it far more realistic. "What a beautiful thing!" Juice commented, making Sam laugh. "All right, plant the gun. I'll leave the message." Jax ordered., walking over to the pool of blood and dipping a gloved finger into it before writing on the window of the SUV in blood: 'M+N=BLOOD'. He then hopped into Darby's stolen suburban and they speed off.

They were just passing a gas station near Charming when Chibs stopped them. "Wait a minute. You see what I see?" Jax nodded, "Yeah. That's that douche bag that cut us off."

Sam sighed and shook her head as Jax pulled the car into the gas station and followed him and Chibs out and into the gas station. Automatically, Sam headed for the drinks, going for her beloved mountain dew as Jax came up from the other side to 'talk' with the guy.

"Yo. Pass me one of those Hostess 'Dumb Dicks'." Jax said it with a smirk, walking towards the guy who turned around in surprise. Jax took the guys moment of surprise to landed a heavy punch to the guy's jaw, which threw him to the floor before Jax began to throw punch after lunch on the guy. They all ignored the clerk who was yelling. Chibs went behind the counter and pulled out the surveillance tape, to which Sam smirked. Leave no evidence after all. "Don't ever cut me off again shit head." Jax spat, standing up and walking over to Sam. "Why don't you come at me now, asshole?" The guy said making Jax turn around only to duck as the guy had pulled out a gun and shot off a round. Jax covered Sam as they fell to the ground and they watched in shock as the guy advanced on them, only to get an axe to the head via the clerk. It was silent for a few minutes as the the guy fell to the floor dead. It was in that moment that a tired and quite frankly pissed off Sam, stepped forward, smiled at the clerk and held out her Mountain Dew. The guys watched in shock as the clerk became friendly once more and rang the raven haired woman up before she stormed out of the store after telling the clerk to have a good night, leaving the guys to scramble after her.

* * *

The following morning, Jax woke up to an empty bed. He sat up slightly, leaning back on his elbows, and listening carefully. Just as he thought he would, Jax could hear the sound of his shower running and the indistinct sound of Sam's voice rising and falling as she sung. Jax pushed the duvet off of him and swung his legs off to the side of bed before standing up. Stretching like a big cat, Jax stood still for a moment before walking over to the open door of the bathroom. He leaned against the door frame, smiling softly as he gazed at the steam blurred figure of his old lady.

He turned back around and headed for his closet, throwing on a black and white plaid long sleeved button up, his normal loose jeans, and white shoes with his cut before heading out of the room, snagging his father's manuscript on the way.

A short time later Jax could be found sitting up on the roof, in his and Sam's high school hang out, with Abbott's of beer, a cigarette, and John Teller's book. 'Most of us were not violent by nature.' John wrote. 'We all had our problems with authority, but none of us were sociopaths. We came to realize that when you move your life off the social grid, you give up the safety that society provides. On the fringe, blood and bullets are the rule of law, and if you're a man with convictions, violence is inevitable.'

* * *

Sam slid out of the shower after a nice refreshing wash and grabbed the pair of clothes she had sat out on the toilet lid: a pair of jeans, a red and black long sleeved button up of Jax's with a tank top, her combat boots, and her cut. She ran a brush through her hair quickly before making her way out of the room, grabbing her bike's keys and her mother's manuscript on her way out. As she walked, Sam stuffed the manuscript into her favourite small brown leather handbag that she planned on throwing into the saddlebags of her bike and did so. She stood there going through the saddlebags for a moment before she heard someone call her name. Looking up, Sam had to hold in a sigh as she saw David Hale sitting in his jeep, mentioning her over.

Rather reluctantly, Sam made her way over to his jeep and stood next to the driver's side with her hand on her hips. "What do you want David?" She asked, the sigh heavy in her voice. "Just wanted to talk to Jax and CLay, thought you might know where they where." Sam shook her head, "No, actually. I don't." Just then, Jax and Clay walked out the clubhouse doors. As Sam started towards them with a smile, she found herself hoping that David would be smart enough to just walk away. But alas, the guy was too persistent for his own good.

"Unser's not retiring." David called, following behind the three outlaws. Jax ignored him for the moment, choosing to smile at his old lady and kiss her briefly before slinging an arm over her shoulder. "What did you do? Threaten to rape his daughter?" David pushed, making Sam stiffen. Clay, Jax, and Sam stopped and turned around. Clay looked almost pleasantly surprised as he said, "That's a little harsh. Maybe the old man's not ready for the gold watch." David stared at them hard. "Just got back from that Bluebird warehouse. There were two dead woman in the utility hatch before my guys got pulled off. They're gone." His gaze alternated between Jax and Clay, running over Sam as if she weren't even there. "They could've been napping." Jax suggested with a smirk. David stared at Jax and then at Clay for a long while. "You guys. Cruising around here like heroes. But you and I know the truth." Jax looked at him in mock curiosity, "What truth is that?"

"You're white trash thugs holding onto a dying dream."

Sam, Jax, and Clay were silent before Sam stepped forward. Her small frame practically vibrating with fury as she glared at David with icy blue eyes. "I think I speak for everyone here when I saw I'd rather be a white trash thug than a lilly-livered coward who's too afraid of freedom to admit he has none." She spat, her tone low. David held her gaze for a moment before he looked away. "That doesn't matter. You can't stop progress. And sooner or later SAMCRO will be just an ugly memory in Charming's history. So, enjoy it while you can." And David turned around and began to walk away. Sam stopped him however when she called back out to him, "Oh and David?" The man in question turned around slowly. Sam smirked, "If I remember correctly, you were the one who wanted to marry one of these white trash thugs. So who's the disgrace now?" Before she spun on her heel and waltzed off.

Later that night, as Sam and Jax went to Gemma and Clays house for dinner, they had no idea that a picture of Gemma, Clay, John, and Abigail, that Gemma had found while snooping around in Jax's room, was slowly burning in one of Gemma's bathroom sinks. They joined the others, sitting next to each other with Sam in between Jax and Chibs, laughing and smiling with everybody. And they had no idea of all the struggles they had just to face, and all the obstacles they would have to overcome.

* * *

**Author Note: And here, my faithful readers, is Chapter Thirteen. The title for this chappie was rather self explanatory, a lot of things happened, thus more than one kind of action was made. My personal favorite was the foreshadowing at the end of the chapter, however. Just what's to come for our beloved Jax and Sam? On another note, next chapter we'll be doing a time skip of roughly a month and an awful lot will be revealed. So stay tuned!**

**Questions? Comments? Review! I love 'em! ~E.S.**


	16. Chapter 15: Funtown Fears

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts a few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**WARNING: Language and suggestive themes ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.**

* * *

**Forgot to do this last chapter but I loved the reviews I got and I'll answer/respond to them here:**

**Legolas' Girl 31: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Robin D.: No she does not, let's just say Emily is permanently placed on Sam's bad side. Thank you!**

**Shantigal: In response to your first review, Sam left for college when she was 19. She spent nine years going back and forth from Washington, D.C. to Charming. And then she didn't come back to Charming for two years. She finished her studies in college. Sam is back now, and is 30 years old.**

**In response to your second review, I know that there's a fair number of people who don't read the A/N's, I'm guilty of doing that on other stories, so I try and mention any time skips somewhere in the dialogue.**

**In response to your third review, thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed it. On the subject of my grammar and spelling, I type everything out on the Kindle Fire tablet I got past Christmas. It has a dictionary that I'm still working with because it isn't very up to date with modern lingo. But, I also try and get these chapters up as quick as possible and I normally don't have enough time to go back and check everything by hand. Now that it's summer however, I have a lot more time on my hands and I try to go over everything as much as possible.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Funtown Fears**

_"Hey, Sam! Sam, wait up!" Sam looked over her shoulder, brushing a strand of ebony hair behind her ear as she peered at her best friend. Jackson 'Jax' Teller was their high school resident bad boy heartthrob, but most of all, he was Sam's best friend. "You wanna ride with me?" Jax asked with a grin, gesturing over his shoulder with a thumb at his brand new bike. Sam nodded, "Sure." She still had a couple months before she'd get her license. As she moved to pull out her phone, to text her mom that she'd be riding to the clubhouse with Jax, she let out a curse as she realized she'd left it on the picnic tables outside of the school cafeteria. "Crap, I forgot my phone. I'm gonna go grab it, you go ahead. I'll meet you at the clubhouse, yeah?" Reluctantly, Jax agreed and watched her walk off._

_After grabbing her phone, Sam began to make her way down the rather empty streets. She wasn't surprised, the sun was starting to set. She found herself walking a little faster as the autumn wind blew, making a chill go down her spine. She pulled her jean jacket that fell just above her ribcage tighter around her and looked down, right before a rough hand lunged out from a darkened alleyway and with a shrill cry, Sam was dragged into the darkness._

* * *

Sam let out a sharp gasp as she bolted upright in bed, her heart hammering in her chest as her hands clutched onto the blankets with a white knuckled grip. She let out a sigh as she sat up fully, leaning her elbows against her knees as she drew them to her chest and resting her head in her hands. She ran a shaking hand through her raven locks and bit her bottom lip gently as she thought.

It had been a month since she'd had her first night terror in some odd years, and ever since then she had them almost nightly if not more than once a week. Eventually the nausea and vomiting that came with the severe night terrors had faded, but the restless nights and terrifying moments in which she couldn't tell the dream from reality seemed to only get stronger. It had gotten to the point that most nights, she slept in her own dorm room at the clubhouse and not in Jax's as she once had.

Pushing back the blankets, Sam stood up with a tired sigh, she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, not now at least. She padded silently into her bathroom and turned the shower on numbly, her mind on other things. After discarding her clothing, Sam climbed into the shower and stood there for what felt like hours. She only jolted out of her stupor when the water, which she hadn't noticed was nearly scalding hot, turned ice cold. Shivering, she turned off the water and grabbed a fluffy white towel to wrap around herself and dried off before getting dressed. She stood in the bathroom mirror moments later running a hand through her hair and opening the mirror cabinet to pull out her concealer, grabbing some under her eyes to hid the bruises from lack of sleep. Before she grabbed her mother's manuscript and headed out.

Sam was the first one up and the sun was just starting to rise when she climbed up the rung ladder to hers and Jax's spot on the roof. She settled in before flipping the book open and beginning to read: 'Growing up, I could never imagine myself becoming a biker, an outlaw in the eyes of society. Much less falling in love with one. But here I am. John once asked me if I regretted moving to Charming, regretted meeting him and ultimately regretted becoming a founder of the club. At the time, I had no answer. Now however, looking back on my life, I realize that I had always had one. I had just been too blind to see what was right in front of me. No, John, I don't regret meeting you, or becoming a member of this club. Because both of those things, they've taught me just who I truly am. And I can never thank you for enough for that.'

* * *

It was noon when Jax and Sam left for the Fun Town Carnival. Sam found herself slightly apprehensive as she clung to Jax's back and they speed towards the carnival with the others roaring after them. She hated clowns, and this carnival was bound to have one somewhere.

Jax seemed to sense her mood as he helped her off the bike after parking in the parking lot. He smiled down at her having a feeling he already knew what was as wrong. "Sammy, darlin', the big bad clowns won't get you as long as you're with me." He said and the raven haired woman glared up at him. "For the last time Jax, I am not afraid of clowns!" Sam grumbled, walking side by side with Jax. The blond male grinned down at his little spitfire. "Mhm, sure you're not Sammy."

As the day went on Sam found herself forgetting all her fears about clowns and the nightmares that plagued her. Laughter filling the air and carnival food made her day. After getting kicked off the Spinout for screaming too loud (Sam blamed Jax) Sam, Jax, Bobby, and Tig hitched a ride on the kiddies Dragon rollercoaster. "Whoo!" Jax cheered, making Sam and Tig laugh while Bobby looked as if he wondered just what had possessed him to ride the thing in the first place.

Eventually, Sam convinced Jax to play a few games with her and the two of them then went on to walk around, with Sam's brand new long plush snake hanging from around her neck and a large panda cradled in her arms. Both of which were won by Jax, of course. They followed after Gemma and Clay, who they had met up with after Jax had won Sam her panda, as Gemma attempted to convince Clay to get into the photo both with her. "Republican, 12 o'clock." Clay muttered to the others as Elliot Oswald, a local politician and business owner, along with his family stopped in front of them. "How you doin', Elliot?" Clay asked with a smile. "Okay, Clay."

"I'm gonna go to the Spinout." Elliott's thirteen year old daughter said to her mother. "Tristen, you've been on it four time already." Karen, Elliott's wife and Tristen's mother admonished. "Hey. Here." Jax said handing over his left over tickets." Karen shook her head as Tristen took the tickets, "That's not necessary." Jax grinned, "That's a'ight. They kicked me and Sam off cause we were screaming too loud." Sam turned to Jax with a raised eyebrow, "We? You were the one screaming like a little girl, Jax." Jax glared at her playfully. "I'll show you little girl," Jax said with a smirk as he chased a laughing Sam away a bit.

They watched as Elliot and Karen walked away before Jax, Sam, Tig, and Bobby headed away from Clay and Gemma to wander around. Eventually they found themselves near a 'Dunk the Clown' pool. The clown was sneering and taunting people and made the mistake of turning his attention to them. "Ooh, look at the big, bad bikers, huh? Gonna get Clowny all wet huh?" The clown leered and Sam shuddered, deliberately stepping slightly behind Tig as Jax payed the girl working the money for that attraction and got three yellow balls. "Come on, Jax. Come on." Bobby cheered from the sidelines. The first throw missed. "What'd the matter, tough guy? Can't put the ball in the tight hole? Bet all your leather-wearin' butt buddies say the same." The clown said, and Sam stifled a snicker. That was not something you said to a biker, least of all Bobby, Tig, and Jax. Especially Jax. "Oh, no. That's a Bozo no-no." Tig said as he walked forward with a grin. The clown realized his mistake a little too late. "Oh, Jesus, you guys. I was just screwin' around man. Come on!" The clown pleaded, but he would get no sympathy here. As Tig hit the lever, sending the clown into the water and the guys went forward and tormented him by dunking him, time and time again, Sam laughed.

After the guys were done harassing the poor clown, Jax walked over to Sam with a smirk and a little swagger in his step. "Protect me from the big bad clown then, baby?" Sam asked, her hands resting in his chest. Jax smirked, "You know it, baby." He kissed her softly, and things were just starting to get heated when Juice came running up. "The Irish are coming, the Irish are coming!" Juice called, grinning stupidly. Jax pulled away from Sam with a groan. The raven haired woman glared at Juice playfully, "You have got to have the worst timing in the world, Juice."

* * *

It was just starting to get dark when they arrived back at the clubhouse. They sat around waiting in a small circle in the parking lot for their delivery as Half-Sack swept the floor of the open garage in the background. "You think the prospect's deep enough?" Clay was asking, his gaze on Half-Sack. The others followed his gaze. "May only have one nut but it's a big one. I trust him." Jax said. Clay thought for a moment. "Hey, prospect!" Clay yelled out. Half-Sack turned to him, "Huh?" Clay motioned him over. "Come on over here, learn a thing." It was then that the truck with the delivery they had been waiting for started to pull into the lot. Half-Sack jogged over towards them, speeding up when Tig called out, "Hurry up. Hurry up! Don't get hit."

The white truck pulled to a stop in front of them, several oil barrels in the back. "Don't screw this up, Sack." Tig advised, just as Juice added, "There you go, Half-Sack." A man got out of the truck, embracing Clay. "Good to see you, Michael." It was then that the Irish man, Michael McKeevy, caught sight of Sam. He grinned. "Can it be? Little Sammy Winston?" He embraced the young woman like an old friend, which he practically was because he had been friends with Abigail before her death. "Boys are bringin' the ladies here." Michael said to Clay as the two began to walk. "Russian ladies?" Clay asked. "62's and AK's. Fresh from the Kremmlin. " Michael replied. Jax and Sam watched as he hoisted himself up into the back of the truck. He removed the lid off of one of the oil barrels and got rid of the decoy oil pan at the top of the barrel to reveal the gun parts hidden within.

"Got all the parts, a couple of assembled samples." Michaels said, handing one of the assembled samples to Clay who examined it with a grin before turning to show the others. They then unloaded the barrels and followed Sam instructions of where to set it, where Clay wanted them before they went inside. Juice was assembling a gun at a pool table while the others settled around a table to talk.

"Niners torched the warehouse where we store and assemble our weapons." Clay said to Michael. "Holy shite." Michaels muttered. "What does that do to business?"

"Ah, we just bought nine acres in the edge of Amador County." Clay said in response. Sam turned to Jax with a raised eyebrow and pursed lips. "We did?" She muttered lowly to him. Jax smiled sheepishly, "Forgot." He muttered, as way of explaining why he hadn't told her. "We start rebuilding, we'll be up and runnin' in two, three months." Michaels looked at him in curiosity, "Can't you assemble 'em here?" Clay shook his head, "We learned our lesson the hard way. We don't cross our money streams. This is strictly a legitimate automotive business." Clay muttered, gesturing with his head towards the wall of mugshots behind them. "So that means you got three months without buyin' the weapons from us?" Michael asked. "SAMCRO's a huge piece of our income." Clay nodded in understanding, "Gotta make the adjustment, right? I mean, it's part of business." Michael looked at him, "This isn't a business for us, brother. True IRA. We're not merchants. We're soldiers. The guns we sell fuel the cause. Without it, we lose ground." Chibs cut in, "We support the cause, McKeevy. Shit like this just happens. We'll have our guns up and runnin' in no time." Michael shook his head, "That's the problem. No time. Three weeks would cripple is. Three months, we can't wait for that."

It was then that Sam butted in. "Uncle Michael, my mother knew what it meant to be a true IRA, and I'd like to think she passed some of that on to me. And trust me, we know the importance of this, because without you we suffer too. My mother was in charge of arranging the buying of guns from you for over a decade and that duty falls to me now. All I'm asking, all we're asking, is for a little more time. Is that so much to ask?"

It was silent as Michael thought. Finally he let out a heavy sigh, "Alright. Three months. You've got three months to rebuild and have our money before we move to another buyer."

* * *

When Sam left the clubhouse that night, she took her bike to Jax's house. Despite it already having had been fixed up thanks to Gemma, neither Sam nor Jax had found time to move in. Sam made her way through the silent house and into the nice little room that would be Abel's nursery. She opened a can of baby blue paint, pulled back her hair and removed her cut before picking up a paint brush and getting to work.

It was an hour later, when Jax came looking for her, that he found her fast asleep on the couch, paint splattering her clothing, and a picture of newborn Abel held to her chest. And he smiled.

* * *

"McKeevy's gonna want his usual per-month order and a month's insurance." Sam was saying, walking in between Jax and Clay the next morning. "I can't get my hands on 200K. I got every slate cent tied up in the rebuild." Clay said in exasperation. "So what do I tell him?" Sam asked. "How much time do we have?" Jax asked. "Well, he's going up north tomorrow. Don't know for how long, but when he gets back, he'll want his cash before he goes to Dungloe." Clay thought for a moment. "Tell him I'll give him his money, and Chibs'll go with him as a personal escort." It was then that a car horn honked and they turned to see a black Benz pull into the lot.

As Jax and Sam made their way towards the Benz, Half-Sack turned to Tig and asked, "Who's the dude in the Benz?" Tig looked at the car for a few seconds. "Elliot Oswald."

"As in Oswald Lumber?"

"Yeah, Oswald Lumber, Oswald Beef, Oswald Construction."

* * *

**WARNING: The following paragraphs contains mention of rape.**

* * *

Jax, Sam, Clay, and Elliot Oswald sat in the office at Teller-Morrow.

"My daughter's still in shock. She doesn't remember much. Asshole busted her in the jaw and threw her down in the dirt. Raped her. She's thirteen years old." Elliot told them softly, tears in his eyes. Sam stiffened from her spot leaning against the wall next to Jax and both Clay and Jax immediately looked sick and infuriated. "What did the cops say?" Jax asked. Elliot scoffed, "Took a report. Hale's out lookin'." He was silent for a few moments. "I want you to find him. You bring him to me first. Pay anything you want." Clay looked at him. "Who do you think we are, Elliot?" He asked. "Oswalds have been in this town a lot longer than SAMCRO. I know what you are." Elliot stated. Clay went to speak, only to have an infuriated Sam interrupt him. "No, Oswald. You have no idea what we are." She practically spat before storming out of the room and leaving them to stare after her. Clay flinched, both he and Jax knew that was coming.

"I don't want your money. Nobody comes into my town and does this to an innocent girl. We'll find the sick bastard. But when I deliver him to you I'm gonna need to know that justice will be served. You hear what I'm sayin', old friend?" Clay asked, speaking in a soft and deadly undertone. Oswald nodded and stood, taking Clay's outstretched hand and sealing the deal.

* * *

"We got a 200K deficit hangin' over our heads. Do we really, really wanna be out there playin' some pro bono Lone Ranger?" Tig was asking, peering at the guys gathered around the Table. "The guy raped a 13-year-old." Jax burst out. Tig nodded, "I get it. I just don't like puttin' my ass on the line for some outsider. Clay, Oswald doesn't give a shit about SAMCRO."

"You know, people get jammed up in this town, they don't go to the cops. They come to us." Clay responded. Chibs nodded, "That's right, us." Clay continued, "And that means somethin' to me."

"I dunno. Maybe I got somethin' to prove with this guy. You know that's my shit. So, anybody wants to pass on this-" Clay said trailing off. Instantly everyone protested. Everybody agreed that they were all in.

"Good." Clay said with a smile. "Before we go any further I'd like to ask, where the hell is Samantha?" All eyes turned to Jax. He shrugged lightly. "Maybe at the hospital, visiting the kid. He calms her down. Maybe she's at the house working on Abel's nursery, that helps too." Clay nodded his acceptance before going back to the matter at hand. "So what do we know?" Jax spoke up, "We saw a couple of guys sportin' Aryan ink. Not sure if they were Darby's guys." Clay nodded, "And Macon Woods is right on the Lodi border. Darby's got a meth shack a couple of miles from there." He then turned to Juice, "Tap into the Sanwa database. Find out which Nords are registered sex offenders in minors." Juice nodded, "Got it." Tig pipped up, "Bobby and I'll go after Darby." There were nods of agreement and the meeting was adjourned and Jax headed out to find Sam.

* * *

After storming out of the office of Teller-Morrow, Sam had went to her room to cool down. She sat on the edge of the bed, breathing in and out deeply as she held her head in her hands. Her eyes were squeezed tightly to hold back the tears. She couldn't believe that something like this had happened to a 13-year-old girl. And it hit a little too close to home for Sam.

When she was younger, two years older than Oswald's daughter, she had been assaulted. The sicko hadn't had a chance to do anything, before her knight in shinning armor had swooped in and saved her. Jax had beaten the guy within an inch of his life, and the only reason he hadn't killed him was because Sam had begged him not to. The guy was serving a life sentence in prison now, but that would never take away the traumatic memories.

There was a knock on her door that drew Sam out of her thoughts. She looked up to find Jax standing in the door frame. "You okay?" He asked softly, suspecting he knew what was going through her head. "Fine." Sam said, equally as soft as she stood and made her way towards him. She smiled up at him and took his offered hand before the two walked out. They were joined by Clay and Tig, but before they could reach the shop, a certain police deputy stopped them.

"We're investigating a sexual assault." Hale said, pushing off from where he had been leaning on his jeep and walking forward to meet them half way. "You serious?" Jax asked in disbelief. Hale nodded, "Yeah. I need to talk to all you guys that were at the carnival last night." He said and Sam glared at him, her grip on Jax's hand tightening as her blood boiled. "If they're not here, get them here now." Clay looked at him in bored disbelief. "You think a Son had somethin' to do with that rape?" Hale shrugged, "Half of 'em have violent crimes on their rap sheets. Just following logic." Sam snorted and couldn't help but mutter under her breath, "Yeah, and if my memory serves me correct, you were arrested at sixteen for breaking into a liquor store and were charged with breaking and entering plus underage drinking, only reason you got out of it was because your daddy was the judge." If Hale heard her he chose to ignore it.

* * *

Sam leant up against one of the walls of Teller-Morrow next to Jax, staring at the two police deputies lounging against their squad car with a cup of coffee each. "I can't believe these assholes are takin' another coffee break." Jax commented, shaking his head in irritated disbelief. "Total jerk off. Hale must know we're lookin' for the guy." Clay responded, standing on the other side of Jax. "We're gonna be here all day."

It was then that an idea occurred to both Sam and Tig. They shared a grin, knowing that they were thinking the same thing, before Tig spoke. "Oh. Two double 'tranquiccions' comin' up." He walked off toward the office which held the coffee machine, and Sam followed with a mischievous grin.

Moments later, Clay walked into the office with Jax, right ahead of the deputies. "Lookin' at a 12-hour nap." Sam commented, watching as Tig swirled the coffee around in the pot slightly to make certain that the heavy-duty sleeping pills were all mixed in. Clay nodded in approval, "Nice."

"Comin' for refills." Jax commented, leaning against the door frame. "Fresh pot boys." Tig said to the approaching deputies. They stepped into the office and Tig refilled their cups, "It's hot." He warned. "Jax?" Sam asked with a teasing grin, gesturing towards the pot. Jax shook his head with a smirk, "No, thank you." Tig turned to Clay, "Juice should be here soon, Clay." He commented. Clay smirked, "Sometimes he gets lost." Seconds later, the two officers collapsed to the ground as the drugged coffee took affect. "That was quick." Sam commented with a pleased look. "Good to the last drop." Clay replied. "That's so bad." Tig commented with an amused grin, walking out the open door of the office. "Don't fall on the floor." Jax said to the unconscious deputies with a grin. They all laughed as they headed towards their bikes.

As per usual, Sam rode with Jax as her beloved bike was currently under going a tune up. They drove off towards the carnival sight and met up with Chibs along the way. Sam had to stifle her laughter when she saw Half-Sack was already staking the place out, on a tiny child sized scooter.

He turned to them as they pulled up to his right and cut the engine of their bikes. "Been talking to the Fun Town carnies for over an hour." Sack commented, and they all turned to look at where Hale was speaking with the apparent owner of the carnival. "Stay on him." Jax ordered as Hale began to walk back to his Jeep. Half-Sack looked miserable as Hale started his Jeep and pulled away. "He's going." Jax commented with a smirk. And Half-Sack drove off, while Sam didn't bother to hide her amusement as she laughed at the sight of a fully grown man wobbling on a child's scooter.

* * *

Jax, Sam, and Chibs approached the carnies, walking straight up the head honcho, a balding man named Mr. Vinky. "You see this girl last night?" Jax asked, holding up a school photo of Tristen. "Who are you?" The owner asked. "Concerned citizens." Sam commented with a smirk. "And what did you just say to that cop?" Chibs asked. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" The guy retorted, moving to turn and walk away. Jax snagged the front of his shirt before he could though and spun him back around. " 'Cause we're askin' you, Uncle Vinky." The guy didn't look all that intimidated but he seemed to get that they meant business. "All right. No, it's all right." He said to his fellow carnies who made to defend him.

"This girl got raped less than a mile away." Jax said, gesturing to Tristan's photo. "Shit like that doesn't happen in our town which points to an outsider." Chibs nodded, " and there's nothing much more outsiders than you muppets." The carnies began to mutter as they got up from their sheets and made to surround Sam, Jax, and Chibs. " Hey. Hey, it can go that way if you want." Jax said, not looking the least bit concerned as he moved Sam slightly behind him and gestured to the holster of his gun. "What?" Chibs taunted and Jax snickered.

Uncle Vinky spoke up, "All right. Tell you what I told the cop. All my guys were here powering down rides, chaining up booths. Security guards your town hired'll tell you the same thing." The three outlaws didn't look convinced.

* * *

After talking with the carnies Sam, Jax, and Chibs pulled to a stop in front of Floyd's Barber Shop. Rather confused, Sam watched as Jax went into the shop. She turned to Chibs for an explanation. "Unser's in there." Chibs explained and Sam nodded, wondering to herself just how she'd missed that. Moments later Jax was walking out of the shop with a crooked smile on his face. He pressed a surprisingly (for anyone who didn't know Jax and the way he was with Sam) gentle kiss to her temple, making the raven haired woman smile, before climbing on and peeling off down the road.

They ended up meeting up right before the properly of a guy of Darby's who Juice had learned was a registered sex offender in minors. They snuck down a hill and towards the house, with Jax and Sam in the lead. They ended up hovering right outside the tree line observing the white house with a number of cars parked in front of it. "Looks like a full house." Jax stated. "Men on the porch are armed. Not sure about the ones in the back." Clay retorted, all of them looking between the two guys barely visible on the porch of the house and the three guys out back around a couple dog cages. "You take down the ones at the cages. I'll get the lookouts." Clay ordered.

They retreated back and Jax knelt on the ground next to a black duffel bag that Juice was supposed to pack with guns and ammo. After a second of staring, Jax riffled through the bag before setting the shotgun in it down. He turned to Clay, "No clips." Clay looked genuinely surprised. "What?" He asked in a furious, low tone, going around Ajax to check the bag himself. Sure enough, there weren't any clips. As Jax and Clay passed the bag and snuck towards the dog cages, Sam paused. She thought for a moment before smirking and grabbing the bag, they might be empty but the guys in the house didn't know that, now did they?

Sam handed the guns out to the guy's and they took the lookout's by surprise. Tig knocked one guy out with an empty handgun and Clay used the shotgun as a baseball bat as he knocked another out. The others were either stunned or knocked out before the guy's tossed them in one of the empty dog cages.

As they gathered on either side of the front door, Tig chose that moment to check his gun. "There's no clips. Goddamn Juice."

"Back door. Counting 20." Clay said and Tig nodded, going around to the back door and counting to twenty. And as one the guy's and Sam burst through the doors. Only to freeze when they saw a bunch of guys gathered around the living room on sofas or chairs and reading from numerous Bibles as a pastor read aloud in the center of the room. Upon seeing them and the guns they had, it all went silent. "What's goin' on?" Chibs asked in confusion, glancing around the living room. Tig took that as his cue to ask, "Bang?"

As it would turn out the guy whose house they were at hadn't acted out sexually in over three years. It was safe to say that their information was a little outdated. As the guy's and Sam were making their way down the porch, the pastor stopped them. "Not too late for you men." He called out quickly."And Jesus Christ, our Lord and Savior, can save you. He can deliver you from all your transgressions." Before he could go on, Clay interrupted him. "Ah, I appreciate your zeal, Padre, but my transgressions-" he turned around and smirked at the pastor, raising his hands arms on either side of them as he shrugged and said, "All I got left." There was a chorus of agreement from the others as they continued to walk. Right before they were out of sight however, Jax began to sing and the words of, "Kumbaya, my Lord" filled the air as the others sang with him.

* * *

When they got back to the clubhouse they found Juice passed out on the floor in front of the gun cabinet. "What an idiot," Sam commented, nudged his hand with her boot. "I want something very special." Clay commented, gazing down at the unconscious idiot. Sam and Tig shared a mischievous smirk, they knew just what to do.

After devising a plan to be put into motion later, Sam and Jax left to see Abel. But, as Jax and Elliot Oswald argued Sam knew what she had to do. And so, while the two were distracted, she snuck off. Luckily for Sam, the room Tristen Oswald was in was for once unguarded and Sam slipped in with very little difficulty. "You feeling any better?" Sam asked softly as she sat beside the beat up young girl. "I know there's a lot of people asking you questions." Sam added after a second. Tristen's hands were shaking as she began to type away on her mobile phone. "My mom told me to text her if anyone... tried to-" Sam cut her off gently. "Its okay, I'm not here to ask you any questions. I actually thought you'd just like to know you're not alone." Tristrn slowly put her phone down and turned to Sam, waiting for her to continue talking.

"You see, when I was just a bit older than you I was assaulted and nearly raped by a man, but my best friend stopped him. My best friend wasn't always around though, and when I went away to D.C. for college he couldn't protect me. One night I went to a club with a couple girlfriends after we'd found out that we'd passed finals. I was having a great time, and I never noticed that someone had slipped something into my drink. The next thing I know, I'm sitting in a hospital bed with no memory of what happened. I had been raped. And I was beyond glad I couldn't remember it, but it eventually came back and I remembered every horrifying detail. But it got better because I got help. I went to a support group and I learned that I was never alone."

Sam was silent after finishing her edited version of what happened and she brushed away a tear. Tristen too was silent, but being moved by Sam's words, she slowly began to tell her everything. A little while later Sam was walking out and went to go find Jax and tell him just what she'd found out.

Unlike what she'd normally have done, Sam didn't head out with the guy's as they went after the man who'd raped Tristen. It had been the clown all along.

She went back to Jax's house, rather her house as well, and began to work on Abel's nursery again. She stayed there until Jax came looking for her around eleven thirty at night. They sat silently on the couch and Sam curled up with Jax, her head resting on his chest as he told her what had happened to the clown who would no longer be able to bear children, quite literally.

"You know Jax," Sam said slowly after a moment of silence. "I really, really hate clowns."

* * *

The following morning David Hale went to the police station only to find a passed out Son on the side walk.

"Hey, idiot. Wake up." He said, nudging the unconscious Son with his boot. "You must've really pissed off your buddies." Juice slowly came to, look around and groaning as he painfully pulled the pacifier that had been ductaped to his mouth out. "Come on. Get outta here before I salad an indecent exposure on you." Juice got to his feet slowly, groaning. "I'm sorry, Chief. I'm not sure what, uh-" he trailed off, only just noticing that save for his boots and an oversized diaper he was completely naked. "I gotta go. Um, I'm late for my 8:00 o'clock feeding." Hale rolled his eyes as Juice painfully pulled the cardboard sign that had been stapled to his chest off. It read: Slightly Retarded Child Please Adopt Me. Hale rolled his eye and watched Juice stumble off before heading over to the police station. Just as he threw the discarded sign away, a taxi pulled up.

"Officer!" A man called out in a distinct foreign accent. Hale turned around. "Nikoli Kozlof, CEO of Kozlof Enterprises, and official ATF agent, Washington One Division." Hale nodded, looking at the badge Kozlof flashed. "Deputy Chief Hale. What brings you here?" He asked. "Been working on an interstate weapons case. Outlaw crew in your town may be involved- Sons of Anarchy?" Kozlof retorted. Hale smirked as he said, "Welcome to Charming."

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, was this a long chapter. Sorry I haven't updated guys, I would have thought that with it being summer I'd be far more free. Unfortunately, not so much. I don't quite know how people will react to what was mentioned in this chapter, rape is a super sensitive subject. I know. But I still hope it was okay and did the Sons justice. We went over a lot of character building, although it may be subtle and we discovered some more about Sam's past. Question is, will Jax find out and who is this Nikoli Kozkof person? Next chapter will (hopefully) be posted on the eighth.**

**Questions? Comments? Review! I love 'em!**

**~E.S.**


	17. Chapter 16: Patch Over

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts a few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**WARNING: Language and suggestive themes ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.**

* * *

**A huge thank you to everyone who followed and gave this story a favorite. We are officially at 80 favorites! You guys are AWESOME!**

**And a huge thank you to Legolas' Girl (Dani) and india-guest for reviewing last chapter, I'm so glad you liked it.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Patch Over**

"Ah, gotta bring it in through here. Afraid the amped-up carb's gonna throw too much heat on the line." Jax was saying to Clay on a Monday morning two days after the incident with the Oswald girl and the carnies. Both Jax and Clay were dressed in the Teller-Morrow work shirts that most everyone had turned into vests, and they were examining the bike Jax was talking about.

"Might. That new Graytex cable can take a boatload of heat though." Clay replied, just as Tig rolled into the garage on his bike. He did even bother to take off his sunglasses or his helmet as he simply looked at his President and V.P and said, "We got troubles."

A meeting was called and the guys gathered around the Table, with Sam muttering curses as she took her seat. What did she have to do to get just a couple normal days? "We've taken every precaution to stay out of ATF's crosshair." Clay said. "No busts, No investigations for five years. We don't no this guy's here for us." He looked around, searching for an answer in the faces around the table as to why some federal prick had marched into Charming with the title of an ATF Agent.

"Hale flagged Bluebird as our gun warehouse. He's pissed off we made Unser crush the case, and he called in the feds. I think it's gotta be about us." Jax reasoned. "Be my guess." Bobby agreed. "And we've got a garage full of 25 to life." Tig grumbled, reminding them all of the large gun order they had stashed away in the clubhouse garage, a gun order that was the figurative sword hanging over their heads. "Any legit place we store those guns is a straight line back to us." Clay argued. "Can't Rosen get us some storage short term?" Sam asked, speaking up for the first time that meeting. All eyes went to her, before shifting back to Clay as he responded, "He's killing, Bluebird, Sam. He's setting up a dummy corp. It takes a few weeks." There were uneasy looks exchanged, particularly from Half-Sack who was attending his first ever meeting, though he was still a prospect. Silence fell, until Jax broke it.

"We got that call from Jury last week." Jax pointed out. "Mayans pressing the Devil's Tribe to pay a vig to keep running book and pussy out of Nevada." Sam frowned, she was cool with the Devils, it was the crow eaters down there that pissed her off. Then again, that might have to do with the fact that every time Jax and Sam had went down there before Sam had left, the crow eaters had been all over said man. "Look, maybe I do head to Indian Hills, offer Jruy some advice. He offers our AKs a safe house." Jax reasoned, looking to Clay and pulling Sam out of her thoughts. "No. No. That's a risky ride, brother. Northern Nevada is Mayan territory. They're still looking to settle the score from our little raid." Juice protested. "The Mayans know that the Tribe's a brother club. Part asking for that vig is about shitting on us. They knew Jury would call. They're gonna be watching." Bobby pointed out, agreeing with Juice.

"That's what I'm saying. That's why just me and you go, under the radar. We'll bring the guns on the same way." Instantly it got quite, as all eyes went to one Samantha Winston. She was looking at Jax in disbelief, her eyes icy and glaring. "If you think I'm letting you and Bobby go up there alone, you're out of your goddamn mind." Sam said, and with a sigh Jax nodded. He should have known that Sam would refuse to stay behind while he went to Nevada. "And you think you could bring Jury on board?" Clay asked, bringing them back on subject. Jax grinned, "Shit. My dad saved his ass in Tây Ninh. He owes the Tellers a chit." Sam nodded her head slowly as she remembered the fact that Jax's dad, John, and Jury had fought in Vietnam together.

Clay thought it over for a few minutes, and the look on his face told them all he wasn't very convinced. "Look, man. We're not gonna go cowboy. Sam won't let us for one. I promise." They all cracked a smile at the Sam bit, and they all knew it was true. Clay's eyes went to Bobby who raised his hands in agreement, and then to Sam who smirked and cocked an eyebrow as if to say that he should have had to ask. Though, by now everyone knew that Samantha Winston was practically a magnet for trouble. "Low profile. I don't want no setbacks knowing we crossed into N.V." Clay agreed finally. He turned to Tig then, "They pull this off, I want you and Juice driving the barrels." Tig nodded, "Done. We'll need something big though." Clay nodded, "I'll call Unser." Clay lifted the gavel and was about to bring it down when he paused, seeming to have suddenly thought of something. "And on a side note, it might do us good to call Jury ahead of time. Just to tell him that he should warn his girls that Sam Winston's coming to town. Don't want any of his girls to go missing 'cause one of them was stupid enough to look at Jax the wrong. There were laughs and Sam leant back in her seat, smirking as the guys grinned at her, she didn't bother to deny. They all knew it was the truth.

* * *

Just as Sam, Jax, and Bobby were about to head out, with Sam on the back of Jax's bike as hers was the one Clay and Jax had been working on earlier that morning, a dusty old Cutlass pulled into the lot. Unlike Sam and Bobby, Jax seemed to recognize it. "All right. Give me a minute." Jax said, sliding the bag he had one off and handing it to Sam along with his helmet. "Yeah, I'll find you." Bobby muttered, shooting a look at Sam who didn't notice as her eyes were too busy narrowing on the form of Tara Knowles as she got out of the Cutlass. Bobby pulled out of the lot and sped off, as Jax walked out to Tara.

Sam didn't hear much of the conversation, as she trusted Jax. But her narrowed eyes began to glare when she heard Tara tell Jax she'd been hoping he could give her a ride home. Maybe Sam was reading too much into things, then again maybe she wasn't. Jax's eyes flicked over to Sam and he shot her a smile, as if to reassure her before going on to tell Tara that he was heading out for a few days. With Sam. They spoke fora few more moments, too quietly for Sam to really hear, before a familiar black car pulled into the lot and honked. The car pulled to a stop and out stepped Gemma, who didn't look to happy to see Tara. Her eyes flicked over to Sam and the two shared a look before Gemma addressed the doctor and her son. Moments later, Jax was strolling back over to Sam with an easy smile and Sam was pleased at the fact that other than saying goodbye to Tara, he'd hurried right back over to her. He swung onto the bike in front of Sam, taking his helmet from her hands gently and kissing her before serving the engine. And, as they were pulling out of the lot, Sam couldn't help but slid a little closer and rap her arms a little tighter around Jax, wondering just how she'd gotten so lucky as to land a guy like Jackson Teller, her best friend and her old man.

* * *

Sam and Jax met up with Bobby on their way out of town and the three rode down the interstate in peace, up until they all saw five bike heading towards them.

"What do we got?" Bobby called to Jax, who said one word that had Sam cursing once more: "Mayans."

"So much for low profile." Bobby called and Sam snorted, boy was Clay gonna be pissed. Then again, it would all be worth it to Sam if she got to kick at least one Mayan where the sun didn't shine. Everything was going smoothly until one Mayan pulled out a gun and headed straight towards them. It was like a game of chicken, except one driver had a gun, up until the Mayan swerved back into his lane to avoid a collision.

Bobby, Sam, and Jax roared on. And sure enough, just as Sam suspected they would, three Mayans turned around and began to follow after them. "Three on three?" Jax called, Bobby nodded in agreement while Sam tapped on Jax's back to show her agreement. Her hand then went to her waist to wrap around the handle of her gun. Jax and Bobby pulled to a screeching halt, and as they didn't expect it, the Mayans continued to go for a few feet before they too pulled to a stop. It was a little too late though, as the two Sons and one Daughter opened fire on them, and the Mayans had no choice put to peel away. Sam smirked as they shared a look before racing off after them.

Eventually, they gave up the chase. Best to do what they were there to do than to go on a wild goose chase and potentially land in a Mayan made trap. They ended up pulling over at a gas station as Jax needed to make a call and Sam needed her daily caffeine fix. While Jax stopped outside to call Clay, Sam and Bobby headed inside. Bobby made a beeline for the bathroom, and Sam set her sights on her target. The gas station refrigerator holding her beloved Mountain Dew. But, Sam paused when she reached the back where the drinks were as she caught sight of another favorite drink of hers, Monster. She bit her lip, crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side as her gaze darted between the Mountain Dew and the Monster. She jumped when muscular arms wrapped around her waist, fully prepared to kick some ass, before the familiar scent of Jax reached her. She relaxed leaning back against him.

"Can't pick, darlin'?" Jax asked with a chuckle, making her whine. "They're both just so good..." She said, trailing off wistfully. "Get 'em both, I'll buy." Sam spun around in his arms a wide grin spreading over her face and her eyes twinkling. "Really?" She asked, practically squealing when he replyed that he would. She grabbed the two and rushed them up to the counter, ignoring Bobby's muttered comment of, "Caffeine junkie," as she went. She saw Jax coming and went ahead out the door, knowing that he'd grab them for her.

Jax was grinning as he and Bobby made their way out of the gas station, a bag of drinks in Jax's hand, but his smile quickly faded when he caught sight of Sam. She was standing beside his bike, a furious look on her face as she glared at the guy sitting on the bike who had angrily grabbed her wrist and was practically yelling for her to take the picture or else. Bobby's eyes widened, "Oh shit." He muttered as Jax shoved the bag of drinks in his arms and stormed up to the moron-with-a-death-wish who'd dared to put his hands on Jax Teller's old lady. Jax grabbed the phone out of the guy's hand, surprising him into loosening his grip on Sam's wrist enough for said woman to pull out of his grip and retreat beside Bobby a few feet away.

Jax's grin was near malicious and his eyes pointed, promising all kinds of pain, as he said, "Here. Let me do it." The guy was clearly a dumbass as he grinned and said cheese when Jax said to. That stupid grin only began to fade when Bobby commented, "That's before." The guy looked the two men in confusion as he asked, "Before?" He didn't get to say or do anything else as Jax took his helmet and landed a nice solid smack to the face with it. "Don't ever sit on another man's bike, asshole. And don't ever, Kay your hands on my old lady." Jax blood was boiling and, as strong as the urge to beat the guy within an inch of his life of not more, the urge to just get the Tribe where Sam would be safe was stronger. He spat on the guy who had sat up from his place on the ground to reveal the broken and bloody nose Jax had given him. Jax then went over to Sam and hugged her tightly, asking if she was okay and receiving a firm yes before they made their way to his bike.

"That's after." Bobby commented with a grin, taking on last picture before throwing the phone at the guy and going to his bike, placing a kick to the ribs as he went. As Sam went to get on the back of the bike, she paused. And with a smirk, she placed a well aimed kick to the guy's family jewels, making him squeal as the guys flinched. Before she got on the bike and they all drive off. None of them noticing that a certain ATF agent had seen the whole thing.

* * *

The ride was tense, but better than it could have been they had just pulled up in front of the Devil's Tribe clubhouse and were walking over to the doors, when they were pull ed open and a white haired Jury was standing before them. "Jackson Teller!" He exclaimed, holding his arms open wide. Jax grinned, "Uncle Jury!" They embraced in a manly before Jury's eyes landed on Sam. "Well, I'll be..." he muttered, beginning to grin slowly. "Little Sammy Winston!" He cheered, hugging the raven haired girl tightly. She smiled and hugged him back. "You guys remember Bobby." Jax said, gesturing to said man. "Bobby!" After hellos were done and exchanged, they headed inside.

"M.C. royalty in the house, folks." Jury announced. "Jackson Teller, Samantha Winston, and Bobby Elvis of the Sons." There were numerous greetings thrown their way and Sam's eyes narrowed as she saw more than a few crow eaters or sweet butts, as the Devils called them, staring at Jax. So, the jealous raven haired woman did one of the only things she could think to do, she kissed him. She grabbed the collar of his cut, catching his smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as they shared a heated kiss. It was then that Jury chose to turn around.

"So you just an old lady now, Sammy?" Jury asked, raising an eyebrow. Sam smirked, wrapping an arm around Jax's waist as his was wrapped around her shoulders. "Nah. I'm both a Daughter and an old lady." Jury nodded, not looking all that surprised. "You know, even when the two of you were younger, you'd always had this special connection. John was the first to see it." Jury said as they took a seat at the bar. Jax snorted, "Dad saw a lot of shit before anyone else did." Jury nodded, "That he did.

As Jax and Jury began to talk about what the Devils were doing to make their money, Sam decided to run out and grab her and Jax's things from the saddlebags of his bike. She would've stayed, had they been talking about something she didn't already know about. It was quick work grabbing their things, as they only planned to stay over night, and as she was turning to go back inside she could have sworn that she saw an all too familiar face inside a car parked crossed the street. She paled slightly, and hurried back inside just in time to hear Jax tell Jury that Clay was coming down for a patch over. A patch over meant a party afterwards, and a party afterwards meant crow eaters all over and the girls down here, they didn't sit well with Sam. They never did.

* * *

The sun had just set and night had fallen when the rest of the Sons, and that was all the Sons 'cause it was mandatory for everyone to show up for a patch over, arrived in Nevada.

They all gathered in the Tribes meeting room and Clay took the floor. "Next time this gavel slams down..." Clay began, holding up Jury's gavel for all to see. "Will be the last for the Devil's Tribe. History between our club's. Jury and John Teller were in the same platoon in 'Nam. Needle's brother's a 20-year member of our Fresno charter. We have a deep respect for each other. Now... it's time to become brothers. I know some of you look forward to wearing the reaper. Others of you are afraid of it. That's a choice each man will have to make." Clay ended his little speech with a nod to Jax, who walked forward with a brand new Sons of Anarchy cut in his hands. "From this point on, we're family. Indian Hills, Nevada charter, Sons of Anarchy." True to Clay's words, the cut that now played out on the table back up showed that it had Nevada under the reaper. "Congratulations." Clay handed the gavel back to Jury. "It is my personal hope that everyone of you wears this cut. I know you got a lot to talk about. I'll leave you to your business." And then Jax, Clay, Sam, and all the other Sons walked out to leave the soon-to-be Nevada charter to their discussions.

It didn't take to long for some people to decide not to stay with the Sons, but that number was very low as a few stormed out and got onto their bikes before roaring off into the night. The Sons and Sam made their way back into the clubhouse and the meeting room where the former Devil's Tribe were on their feet waiting. "We're in." Jury said the moment all the Sons were in the room. There were numerous muttered words of agreement. As Jax helped Jury into his cut, Clay tore down the flag that had once held the Devil's Tribe symbol and used blue spray paint to print the initials of the Sons of Anarchy on the wall.

And then the slightly somber mood was ruined as Happy stepped forward and declared, "Patch over party!"

Most wouldn't remember that night, what will all the alcohol consumed. But Jax and Sam would remember, as Sam made their relationship public as she slowly dragged Jax into the room they were staying at, with anyone conscious able to see. Sam was pressed up against the wall the moment the door closed behind them, with Jax's mouth descending on hers and a night of passion followed.

The next morning, Jax made his way to a small unused bridge just a little ways away from the new SOA charter's clubhouse. It was a place John had spoken of in his manuscript, and though Jax would have loved to take Sam with him, he knew she'd need her rest after the night they'd had. His father's words began to run through his mind once more as he read the faded words on a stone wall.

"The first time I read Emma Goldman wasn't in a book. I was 16, hiking near the Nevada border. The quote was painted on a wall in red. When I saw those words, it was like someone ripped them from the inside of my head."

"Anarchism stands for liberation of the human mind from" the dominion of religion, liberation of the human body from the dominion of property, liberation from shackles and the restraint of government. It stands for social order based on the free grouping of individuals."

Jax let out a heavy sigh after reading the words wrote on that wall. Jax took a seat leaning against the wall and pulled out his father's manuscript from the bag he'd brought with him and began to read.

"The concept was pure simple, true. It inspired me, lot a rebellious fire. But ultimately, I learned the lesson that Goldman, Proudhon and the others learned- that true freedom requires sacrifice and pain. Most human being only think they want freedom. In truth, they yearn for the bondage of social order, rigid laws, materialism. The only freedom man really wants is the freedom to be comfortable."

* * *

**Author's Note: As promised, here is your chapter. The club now knows that Nikoli is in town, though they aren't sure why, Sam's jealous and possessive side reared its head again this chapter, Jax got pissed, and the Nevada charter has been formed. One of the most important parts of the story however was the end, and what's so important about it? That'll all be revealed in the end. P.S the next chapter will be action packed!**

**Questions? Comments? Review! I love em!**

**~ E.S**


	18. Chapter 17: Shootout

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts a few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**WARNING: Language and suggestive themes ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.**

* * *

**Reviews**

**india-guest: Oh she will, Sam's not exactly one to keep quite, especially when it comes to Jax. ;)**

**Legolas' Girl 31 (Dani): Thanks!**

**Robin.D: He kinda deserved it, didn't he? ;)**

**leebee14: Don't worry, this story is far from over. **

**lunasheart: Glad you like it!**

**naleyalwaysandforever: Here's your chapter!**

**jaxteller: Happy to hear you like it!**

**MissTeller-Ortis-Dixon: So glad to hear you like it, thanks bunches. Love your pen name by the way! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Shootout**

When Sam woke up the morning after the patch over party, she woke up alone. She wasn't surprised, or offended, as Jax had told her earlier that night after their 'extra ciriculative activities' that he was going to go look for a place John had wrote about in his manuscript.

She slid out of bed, padding into the bathroom and showering quickly before drying off and going back into the bedroom to throw on some clothes. She grabbed the black tank she'd brought with her, her favourite pair of jeans, and a red plaid button up of Jax's before lacing up her black combat boots and walking out of the room. After sliding on her cut of course.

It didn't take too long for one of the crow eaters to start something with the Princess of SAMCRO. As it was the morning after, most of the crow eaters and the guys had hangovers. And when you mixed alcohol with crow eaters who didn't seem to know the meaning of the word 'taken'... well, let's just say that it was a disaster waiting to happen.

Sam had just sat down at the bar, asking one of the Nevada prospects for a simple orange juice as she did so. She had just taken a swig of her beloved none caffeinated morning beverage when she overheard a conversation between two of the crow eaters. "Can't believe that that got Jax Teller." One mused, the sneer in her voice as plain as day. "Mhm, I heard that she got knocked up and that's the only reason Jax is with her, it's pretty believable too. What, with that pudgy stomach of hers." Sam glanced down at her stomach and poked it experimentally, yeah she didn't have a stick figure body but that was because she actually ate things like red meat and sweets, not to mention that her 'pudgy stomach' was actually quite firm with taut muscle. The comments between the two crow eaters didn't bother her, what they said next however...

"I also heard that she's already had her baby, he's at General in Charming. I bet he's not even Jax's. And the way I see it, it'll only be a matter of time before Jax tosses her out like the trash she is, and that little bastard child too."

Sam saw red. It was one thing to insult her, it was a goddamn death wish to insult the son of Jax Teller and Samantha Winston. Especially when the woman in question was sitting within earshot. The bar went silent, and it was then that the two crow eaters seemed to realize that they hadn't been talking as quietly as they seemed to think they had been. All eyes went to Sam as she slowly stood up. She made her way over towards the two crow eaters, walking deliberately slow and a watching in enraged amusement as they paled dramatically.

When she reached them, Sam simply looked at them for a moment, icy eyes glittering. "What was it you said about my son?" She asked, though everyone in the room knew she had heard them perfectly fine. The one who had said the insult, a bimbo with clearly dyed copper hair, stood up and smirked at Sam as she crossed her arms crossed her chest. "I said that you're a piece of trash and that your son is a bastard." Sam blinked, crossing her own arms over her chest and slowly smirking. "That's what I though you said."

Before the copper haired woman could blink, she was lying on the floor, with a broken nose and blood pooling in her mouth. She gasped, a hand clasped to her nose as blood dripped from both it and her mouth, turning stunned eyes upwards to look at a triumphant Sam. "If anyone's trash here, it's you, bitch." As the copper haired woman's friend rushed to her side Sam turned to leave, only to pause and turn back around. "Oh and," she aimed a kick to the stomach of the downed crow eater before spitting, "Don't ever insult my son, ever again." And with that, Sam promptly spun on her heels and waltzed off.

It was at that moment that the bar doors opened and Jax walked in. He noticed instantly the bleeding crow eater on the floor and turned to a nearby Jury in confusion, "What the fuck happened here?" Jury simply raised an eyebrow and that was all Jax needed to realize that Hurricane Sam had just came through. With a sigh, the blond made his way back towards the dorm room he and Sam had stayed in that night, where he was certain one pissed off Samantha Winston would be waiting.

* * *

Jax walked into the dorm room cautiously, wondering if he should be ready to duck for any flying projectiles a furious Hurricane Sam might toss his way. Much to his surprise, there were no flying objects to be found. No, instead Sam was calmly seated on the bed with her sketchbook.

Jax leant against the now closed door with a sigh, his arms crossed over his chest and the look in his eyes expectant. "What the hell did that crow eater say?" He asked after a moment. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Jax." Sam said coolly, her eyes never straying from the sketchbook placed upon her lap. Jax sighed shaking his head and looking out the window in frustration. "Fine. Be that way." Sam looked up then, tilting her head to the side. "What way, Jackson?" Jax flinched, he shouldn't have said that. "Like that!" He exclaimed after a moment, his frustration at the way Sam pushed him away becoming too much. "You are constantly pushing me away over something, Sam! Do you not trust me, is that the problem?" Sam stood. "Of course not, Jax. I trust you completely." Jax raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really? Then what the fuck are you running from?" Sam froze. "Who said I'm running from anything?" She whispered, her face suddenly pale. "Come on, Sam! Even a blind person could see it! Why can't you just tell me, especially if you trust me as much as you say you do?" His tone was demanding now, as he stood and stepped closer to her. Blue eyes stared into grey and Sam looked away, "I can't do this right now." She whispered, pushing past him and ignoring the way he reached out for her, and practically running out the door. It slammed closed behind her, leaving a now guilty and remorseful Jax Teller behind with only silence and the lingering scent of her perfume.

* * *

Sam rushed out of the dorm room like the Devil himself were chasing her. The Tacoma Killer was sitting at the bar when she passed him in a blur of blue eyes and black hair. "Sam," Happy called out to her as she reached the bar doors. She turned to him, albeit hesitantly. "Here." He tossed his keys through the air and Sam snatched them with a grateful look as she quickly slipped out the bar doors, the urge to get away growing with each passing second.

She quickly started Happy's bike, the very same she had done a custom paint job on before she'd left, and peeled out of the gravel lot in front of the bar and began to head down the highway at a breakneck speed. It was there, in the warm Nevada air cooled by the wind whipping by and on the back of the bike that Sam found her breath and more importantly her head. As she road, she thought, and as she thought she realized that she wasn't alone anymore. She had Jax, her brother, Gemma, the guys, and her Pops (well, she still needed to talk to Piney actually, but the thought was what counts, right?). It was about that time that it happened, Sam's magnet-for-trouble-instinct kicked in and Sam found herself in trouble. Again.

There was the sudden sound of motorcycles and Sam glanced behind herself, groaning aloud when she saw that a number of Mayan bikers had decided to join her impromptu pity party and were currently tailing her with a vindictive look in their eyes. "Shit," she cursed, taking a hand off the bike's handles to fish her phone out of her pocket. "Where the hell are you?" Clay picked up on the first ring. "Yeah. Looks like Jury's gonna have some backup when the Mayan shit goes down." Sam retorted over the roar of the bike. "What are you talking about?" Sam snorted in mock amusement. "I'm on my way back and I'm not alone." The last thing she heard from Clay was a curse as he realized what she meant, and then he hung up. Sam glanced at her phone and shrugged, she stuffed it back in the pocket of the shirt she'd stolen from Jax and received the engine, picking up speed quickly.

Sam was getting close to the bar when she pulled out her gun and shot a blind round behind her. As she suspected. The Mayans slowed a bit and that gave Sam the advantage she needed. Pushing the bike to it's limits, Sam cut the corner sharply and speed into the bar as Jury opened the door and then shut it firmly behind her. Sam pulled the bike to a screeching halt and cut the engine before she jumped off. Her gun was clutched tightly in her left hand and her eyes met Jax's for a brief moment, both of them reading the silent apology in each other's eyes but both knew this was no time for mush.

The Mayans pulled to a stop in front of the bar and opened fire, the guys and Sam quickly found spots to duck to avoid the bullets and Clay pulled out a walkie talkie and radioed Tig who was waiting with the others to ambush the Mayans from the side. "Go, go!" He ordered and the moment the sound of gunfire split the air, the people in the bar went to work. Sam was, admittedly, in her element and she burst out of the bar with the others and opened fire on the shocked looking Mayans with a vengeance. Eventually the Mayans fled, but not before one was able to hit Jury. He fell to the ground with a grunt and Jax rushed over just as the Mayans pulled away and it was safe to do so. As Sam rushed over to do her work, no one noticed the car that held a certain federal agent who had seen the entire thing.

* * *

Finally, after patching up Jury and saying goodbye, Sam and Jax decided to head back to Charming ahead of schedule. They left with Happy's guys as darkness fell, and Sam snuggled closer to Jax as they rode out onto the highway, making Jax smile. Yes, everything was forgiven, but there was still a lot to talk about. Jax wanted answers. And it was answers he would get, one way or another.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi guys, I can't tell you how happy I am that everybody has stuck with this story even with my sudden disappearance. I didn't plan it, I swear, and I can certainly promise that it won't happen again. Not as long as the story of Jax and Sam still needs to be written. And I know that it isn't the longest return chapter, but I'm already halfway through the next one and it will be promptly posted tomorrow. Perhaps with another chapter to accompany it as well. And on a lighter note, as promised, this chapter had a fair amount of action in it. Tempers flew, between Sam and some nasty crow eaters as well as Sam and Jax, and the Mayans got what was come to them. But danger still lurks on the horizon, and Jax is beginning to press Sam for answers. He's let it go for now, but he's determined to get his answers, one way or another...**

**Questions? Comments? Review! I love 'em!**

**~E.S.**


	19. Chapter 18: A Taste of Charming

**Summary: Samantha Winston grew up in Charming, and being the daughter of one of the original nine founders of SAMCRO had its advantages, Sam was involved in everything the club did, she went to meetings, and she road with the men. But, it came with its disadvantages as well. The danger, the near constant hunting, the war. But throughout it all, Sam loved it. She loved the people, the bikes, the club's. And then she got excepted into her dream collage, and her family were defiantly not going to let her pass up this opportunity. But now, two years later, Sam's in trouble and she's going back to the only place and the only people who make her feel safe. She's going back home, to Charming, to the Sons, to Jax.**

**Author's Note: This story starts a few months before the pilot episode, it will end up merging with season one of the show though, so we're going to be seeing a lot of action in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Also, please note that Tara is not going to be a major part of this story, sorry Tara lovers but she's not going to be in here a lot and she will not end up with Jax.**

**WARNING: Language and suggestive themes ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sons of Anarchy, all I own is this story and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: A Taste of Charming**

It was the following Friday that Sam found herself in her brother's backyard helping said brother and Jax clean out the shed that Donna had mentioned might have baby thing they (Sam and Jax) were free to have. "How'd you get this thing in there?" Opie asked his wife as he pulled out a large plastic camouflage chest. "By myself." Donna commented and Sam bit back a snort. Ever since Opie's incarceration she and Donna hadn't been too... friendly towards one another.

It was then that Jax pulled out the dark blue play pen that held the car seat and other small items Donna had been talking about. "Looks great." Jax commented, turning to his best friend. "How much?" Opie lifted the pen effortlessly. "Aw, forget it. It's a gift." Jax, Sam, and Donna watched him walk a little ways off and set down the pen. Jax turned to Donna then, as Opie was distracted. He pulled out two crisp twenties and held them out to Donna. "No, Jax. I don't want it." Donna insisted. "Hey," Jax said, "We're the ones getting a deal." He then placed the money firmly in her hand and though they weren't exactly getting along, Sam smiled at her sister-in-law.

"All right, see you at the fund-raiser." Jax said as he walked away throwing a tanned muscles arm over Sam's shoulder as they walked. "That Taste of Charming thing?" Donna called after them. "Yeah. I'm doing the fireworks." Opie explained, albeit hesitantly as Jax hefted the play pen and Sam grabbed the car seat. "Oh really?" Sam resisted rolling her eyes, because she knew Donna was about to get started. "It's not a club thing, Donna." Opie insisted, although it more or less was (not that Donna needed to know that anyways). "Yeah. My mom and Abigail started it years ago. It raises money for the school district." Jax pitched in. "We'll be there." Opie promised as he watched his sister and Jax walk around the side of the house and out to where Jax had parked his truck. He then turned to Donna to do damage control with a sigh.

* * *

Later that evening, around noon, Sam and Jax left the clubhouse early. Jax had headed to the prison with Clay after dropping Sam off at the park where the Taste of Charming Fund-raiser was being set up it was also where Gemma and Luanne were setting up plates and things at the SAMCRO Chile Booth.

"Tell everyone to leave room for the buses." Gemma was saying as she hurried about. "Who are we bussing?" Luanne asked. "Oakdale Assisted Living." Sam tilted her head to the side and paused from where she was opening boxes of plastic silverware, "Isn't that the help group for the elderly?" Gemma nodded, "Sure is, sweetheart."

"Gemma." A black haired woman stopped before them and Sam stiffened. "Oh hey, April. Appreciate you coming to help." Gemma said. "No problem. Can I ask you something." Sam's eyes narrowed, why did she get the feeling she wasn't going to like the next thing that came out of this woman's mouth?

"Charlie's band's playing during the fireworks tomorrow night. He really wants his dad to come." Yep, Sam didn't like it, not at all. "Oh, shit, April." Gemma said, with a look that said she was wondering what the woman was thinking. "I-I don't think Clay is gonna go for it." April frowned, "Oh, I would never ask anything like this." Sam snorted. "Me and you, we understand what went down. But my kids... Charlie doesn't know. It breaks his heart that his dad can't come to anything around here. Not baseball games, no school stuff." Gemma sighed, "All right, all right, all right. I'll bring it up to Clay. I can't promise anything." April smiled and went on to thank Gemma before walking away. Sam scolded after her. Why, oh why, couldn't she get one moment of peace around here? Oh right, because she was a member of the Sons and this was Charming.

* * *

Later that day Sam and Gemma headed back to the clubhouse. Sam headed for the dorm rooms while Gemma stayed out at the garage. She was lying on the bed with her eyes closed when Jax and Clay got back. She heard Jax as he walked down the hall, opened the door, walked in. She heard him remove his cut and boots before the bed dipped ever so slightly and the familiar scent that was pure Jax reached her.

Sam let out a pleased hum and smiled as Jax leant over, straddling her waist and pressing lingering kisses to her neck. "Hello, beautiful. I missed you," he breathed into her neck and Sam shivered. "I missed you too." She muttered, smiling as he kissed her thoroughly. When he pulled away he settled next to her and pulled her flush to him. "Whatcha working on this time?" Jax asked softly as he reached over her to pick up her sketchbook. "I'm thinking of getting another tattoo." Sam replied, opening her eyes to find her old man staring at the sketch for a moment. "I like it." He said after a moment, nodding his head in approval. Sam smiled and watched as he placed it on the bedside table before he turned to her with that crooked smirk. "Now, how about I show you just how much I missed you?" Sam grinned.

* * *

A while later, Sam and Jax could be found at the hospital in Abel's room. Sam was sitting in the rocking chair, reading from the book that they had decided was Abel's favorite as Jax leant against the wall opposite her and watched with a smile. It was around that time that Jax saw a man come to a stop in the window. Sam didn't notice, completely engrossed in Abel. Jax pushed off from the wall as the man continued to stare at Abel and Sam and he slipped out the door. The man seemed to get that Jax didn't want Sam to see them as he walked out of sight of the window.

"Can I help you?" Jax asked, on the verge of hostility. "That's a-That's a beautiful family you got there." Jax nodded cautiously, "Thanks." The man walked away then and Jax watched him go with a calculating look. He didn't like this guy, not one bit.

* * *

"Chuck's been cooking the books for the Asian mob."

Clay was saying at that day's club meeting. They were discussing a guy whom Otto, the club's inside guy, thought could give them information towards something profitable.

"Skimmed 400 'K' off of Henry Lin's crew." Sam's eyes narrowed, that would mean this Chuck guy had quite the price on his head then.

"Otto was keeping him safe up at Stockton, but he gets out tomorrow morning. So we protect him, we pick up the cash, we get him out of Cali." There were nods of understanding and agreement around the table. "We're gonna split the cash with Chucky boy. Twenty-five percent goes to us. Otto wants his 25 to go to Luann." Bobby spoke up then, "It ain't gonna be a cakewalk. Lin's a dangerous cat. Sneaky little bastard." Sam sighed and nodded. "Bobby's right, I've dealt with Lon before and I had to make sure that there were no loopholes in our agreements, otherwise he could and would have found his way around them."

"That's why we're gonna work three-man shifts." Clay explained. "We're gonna keep this place locked down. Chuck never leaves the clubhouse. And the garage is open for pickups only." Again there were nods of understanding and agreement. "Skim's hidden in one of the restaurants Lin uses as a front." Jax continued. "We're gonna keep Chuck here until Sunday. Go pick up the money when the place is closed." Murmurs of agreement fills the air and everyone made to stand and leave, when Clay stopped them.

"Uh, wait a minute. Wait a minute. There's, uh- There's one more thing." Everyone settled back into their seats, albeit reluctantly. "April Hobart wants to know if her old man can come to the fundraiser, see his kid's band play." Jax, Opie, and Sam all exchanged looks. "You gotta be kidding." Jax said in disbelief. "That's done brother. That's done." Tig said, agreeing with basically everyone else that the proposed idea was a horrible one. "No, I know. But, you know, she took a big hit staying behind." Clay insisted. "She supported the club. It's for her, not Kyle. And I figure I'd throw it up for a vote." It went silent.

"Let him come." All eyes turned in shock to Opie. "Are you serious?" Jax asked, his disbelief growing. "This can't be about getting even. Not at the school." Clay insisted. "It's not about that." Opie denied. "The guy's got nothing, right? No club, no family. Do me good to see that. Appreciate what I got." It was silent once more. "Anybody opposed?" Clay asked after a moment. "Yeah, me." Tig spoke up. "I don't agree with it." Pinney said gruffly. "Oh, this is wrong, man." Tig continued. It was as it went silent and they all knew that Clay was about to announce the majority rule, when Sam spoke up.

"No. Hell no." She said firmly, staring them all down coldly. "Come on, Sam-" Opie began, only to get cut off. "No, Opie! I'll be damned if that bastard gets within a hundred yards of this club." Opie sighed and ran a hand down his face roughly. "Jesus Christ, Sam. I'm doing this for the fucking kid, Sam. Imagine if this was Abel and you, and Jax was banned from coming to anything for his son because of one mistake." Sam stood then, practically vibrating in fury. "That one mistake got you locked up, it cost you countless precious moments with your kids. And that would never be Abel, Jax, and I because Jax isn't a spineless bastard who runs away at the distant sound of sirens." She leaned over the table then, glaring at her brother with pure menace. "And don't you ever compare Jax to that sorry son of a bitch ever again, Opie." With that, a furious Samantha Winston stormed from the room. And, despite her impassioned argument, Sam knew that majority ruled. She also knew that Kyle had better stay the hell away from her Jax, and Opie if he knew what was good for him.

* * *

Sam was trembling when she stormed out of the clubhouse and headed straight for her bike. She swung herself on and started it, roaring off down the road towards the hospital. When she walked into the hospital, she felt a shiver go down her spine. It felt like she was being watched. Shaking it off, Sam headed for Abel's room. She took of her cut and draped it over the back of the rocking chair before collapsing into it with a sigh.

"Hey baby," she greeted the tiny little boy she called her own softly. Her eyes tender as she gazed at him. "It's mommy." It was quite for a moment as Sam began to relax. "Your daddy's not here this time, and I can't stay for too long, but I'll read you a story while I'm here." Sam grabbed the book they always left with Abel and began to read, absently noting that the feeling of eyes watching her hadn't faded, in fact it seemed to have gotten stronger.

It was a while later that Jax came to the hospital looking for his old lady. As he suspected, she'd fallen asleep in the rocking chair while reading to Abel. He couldn't help but smile softly, leaning against the door frame as he gazed at his old lady and his son, his little family. With a sigh, he walked forward to wake Sam up, knowing that unless they both wanted a size nine high heeled boot up their asses, they needed to high tale it on over to the fundraiser and pronto.

* * *

When Jax, Sam, Bobby, and Tig pulled into the parking lot at the school for the fundraiser, the first thing they saw was Kyle Hobart. Sam sneered, her clenched hands itching as the desire to pound the coward's face in began to grow. She watched as April and Kyle exchanged some heated words, from the looks of it, before April stormed off with her kids in tow and left Kyle, and a blond bimbo he'd brought with him, behind.

"Go check in on Gemma." Jax said and Tig nodded, walking off with Bobby to do as their VP asked. "Sam, sweetheart, look at me." Sam resisted her old man's charm for a moment, seemingly determined to burn a hole in the side of Kyle Hobart's head with her glare alone, before Jax took matters into his own hands and gently turned her head to face him. Sam's glare softened and eventually disappeared as she looked into the eyes of her old man. Jax smiled, pulling her close. He held her tightly and pulled away slightly to look at her softly, "Come on baby, forget him. Let's just have a good night, yeah?" Sam nodded and allowed Jax to pull her away gently.

If only they'd know how dramatic their 'good night' was about to get.

* * *

By the time Opie arrived, Jax and Sam had found a nice spot and settled down upon a blanket on the ground. They were talking when Opie, Donna, and the kids showed up. "Hey, Harry!" Sam called out happily to her nephew as the little guy took a running leap and landed on her. For some odd reason, children just seemed to gravity towards Sam naturally and her little niece and her nephew especially were no different. Seeing that his old lady was distracted, Jax took it as an opportunity to set a few things straight with Kyle. He approached the guy, his intent clear.

"No need to say anything, Jackson. I know my boundaries." Jax nodded, though it was clear he didn't believe a word that Kyle said. "Well, I'm gonna tell you anyways." Jax said, stepping a bit closer to Kyle. "You stay away from everyone. Kid's done playing, you and your teenager climb in your pretty little cage and drive away. You stay the hell away from Opie and his family, that includes Sam." Kyle nodded, keeping quite until the very moment Jax began to walk away. "Jax, wait." He called out softly. "I have something... for the club. This thing fell into my lap, man. I'm making stupid money funneling stolen parts through my gig over at Spark Brothers. I want to hook you guys up-" Jax cut him off right then and there, he was done. He grabbed Kyle by his jacket and pushed him none to gently against the stone wall behind them. "This why you're here? Trying to buy us back? Pull us into one of your bullshit schemes?" Jax snarled. "It's not bullshit." Kyle insisted. "Okay, I want to share this with you guys." Jax hissed out a breath through his teeth harshly. He looked over then and low and behold his mother had seen. He let go of Kyle before they caused a scene. Jax turned to go when he paused, "Get out of my sight. And remember what I said, stay the fuck away from Opie and his family, especially Sam." With that he walked away.

* * *

Sam was sitting with Opie, Donna, and the kids when Opie suggested he and Ellie do the father-daughter egg toss. Sensing that her brother was about to her shot down, as Ellie was rather self-concious and wary around the father she hardly knew, Sam jumped in. "That sounds like a great idea! You guys can do the egg toss while I take little Harry over here to go get an Elvis style makeover." Ellie smiled after her aunt suggested it, maybe it would be fun. She smiled shyly at her dad and took his hand, dragging him over to the egg toss rather happily. Opie looked astonished (in a good way) and he sent a grateful grin to his sister as his little girl dragged him away. Sam grinned and took Harry's hand, walking his over to the area where 'Elvis' (who was really Bobby dressed to look like Elvis) was teaching some little boys and the occasional girl how to act and look like Elvis. Donna watched them all go in astonishment, she couldn't believe it. And in that moment, as she watched her daughter and husband laugh and toss the egg around, and Harry laugh at Bobby, Donna couldn't be more grateful that Samantha Winston had come back into their lives.

* * *

Jax walked over to the chili booth his mother was at after watching Sam perform her magic.

"Hey." Gemma greeted him as Jax reached over and grabbed a chip. "So, uh, how are the guys handling Kyle?" Jack shrugged, taking a bite out of his chip before answering. "Other then Sam's suddenly constant desire to murder him, there's nothing to handle. To the guys, Kyle's dead." Gemma nodded, watching Opie and his little girl toss the egg around. Ellie had just tossed it to her dad when Opie failed to catch it and it splattered on his jeans. They laughed and Gemma smiled. Ellie gave her dad and nice big, long hug before running off to play with her friends and Opie watched her go with a grin.

Opie then headed over to start setting up the fireworks. Jax soon joined him. The two best friends were joking around as guys tend to do, when they heard a laugh and looked up to find Kyle had crushed the egg he and his daughter had been tossing around accidentally. They watched with identically displeased looks as he began to take off his jacket. His shirt rode up just enough for them to see the full backed SAMCRO tattoo that he'd copied off of Sam, Jax, and Opie. "Still has that tat." Opie said tightly. Jax nodded grimly, "Yeah."

When Kyle had been kicked out of the club, banished, or whatever other word you want to use to describe it, he was supposed to get rid of his cut and his tattoo. It was customary for each Son (or in Sam's case, Daughter) to get a tattoo with the SAMCRO logo somehow within it to show their loyalty to the club. Kyle's cut had been destroyed, Jax and Sam had been the ones to do it out of vengeance, but he hadn't gotten rid of the tattoo apparently. And that was a problem.

Opie followed Kyle into the gymnasium, waiting for Kyle's son Charlie to leave before he approached. He she the gym doors and approached him. Opie wasted no time laying into Kyle, the thirst for revenge running hot through his veins.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellie, Sam, and an Elvis styled Harry were with a large group of kids playing with water guns while Donna watched them with a smile. There were moments, like this, when Sam truly was a child at heart. Jax attempted to walk through the mass of water wielding children and his old lady and was happily sprayed by his honorary nephew and niece, with Sam leading the attack of course.

"Hey, stop." Jax insisted as the children (and Sam) sprayed him. "Aw, is the water too much for you, Jax?" Sam asked with a grin and Jax shook his head with a laugh, he pulled his old lady close and kissed her deeply. Immediately, there was a chorus of 'EW's' from the children and they all turned on Sam, who pulled away with a laugh and returned fire. Jax took the opportunity to slip away, out of the range of fire. He joined Donna on the sidewalk, and the two watched the children chase Sam with smiles.

"She's good with kids." Donna said after a moment Jax nodded, watching his old lady with a smile. "Yeah, she is." It was about that time that Jax noticed Sam slip into the gym and he groaned, Donna watched as he walked away with a confused face. Not having any idea what was going on inside that building.

* * *

When Jax entered the building, the first thing he noticed was the very battered state of Kyle and Opie. The second was the fact that Kyle was lying on the ground, clutching his manhood with a broken nose and Sam was standing above him triumphantly with a smirk.

"I see you three have been talking." Jax drawled as Kyle slowly crawled to his feet. "Yep." Opie agreed as Sam leant into Jax's side with a satisfied grin still in place. It went quite for a few minutes before Sam stepped forward. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared expectantly at Kyle. "Jax mentioned something about a business venture you had for the club, it's best to bring it up to Clay tonight, while you're still in town." Jax and Opie shared an alarmed look behind Sam's back, Jax hadn't said anything, he'd only just told Opie, so how the hell did Sam know? Kyle nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, absolutely." Opie spoke up then, "What about your kid's band?" Kyle shook his head, "Oh, hey, it's cool. I can hear him some other time." Kyle walked away then, leaving the three friends in silence. Sam broke it to say one thing, "Piece of shit." Jax and Opie had to agree.

* * *

It was as the guys and Sam made to take off for their 'buisness meeting' with Clay that Tig spotted a strange guy working at the police departments booth. Sam was rather far ahead of them, so she had no idea what they were discussing.

"Jax, who is that guy?" Tig asked, just before Gemma stopped her son. "You tell Clay I'm pissed off. Bad enough his sorry ass isn't here. Now he's taking all my man power." Jax looked over at the booth then, doing a double take as his gaze locked with that of the man who had been staring at Sam and Abel at the hospital that night...

"Who's that guy with the cops?" Jax asked his mom, never taking his eyes off the guy. "That's your ATF guy." Gemma informed him, noting the way he stiffened at her words. "What's wrong?" She asked. "He was staring at Sam and Abel one night at the hospital." Jax growled out and Gemma narrowed her eyes as she too stared at the man. She would be damned if this man became any threat to her grandson and her dream daughter-in-law. "Shit." She muttered, at the same time Tig muttered: "That's dangerous, brother." Jax turned to his mother. "Keep an eye on him." He said and Gemma nodded, "Of course." She watched then as Jax hurried to catch up with Sam who had only just noticed that the others weren't behind her. Tig and Bobby trailed after them as Gemma turned her gaze back at the ATF agent. Something was going on, and Gemma didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Much to Sam's surprise, instead of heading to a meeting with Kyle like she thought, she ended up in the back of a van with Jax, Tig, 'Elvis', and a strange man whose hands were tapped to his knees. "I don't even want to know." Sam muttered, sliding in next to Jax.

"What's to stop them from calling the cops? Trespassing, vandalism." The guys, whom Sam realized must have been Chuck, asked. Jax frowned, "I'm more worried they'll call Lin." Clay nodded in agreement from upfront. "None of them have direct contact with them." Chuck informed them, before looking down at his tapped up hands. "Is this really necessary?" Jax didn't need to think about it before he said, "Yeah." Sam shook her head. "I really don't want to know."

They pulled to a stop in front of the only Chinese restaurant in Charming. "You sure this is the place?" Jax checked. Chuck nodded as 'Elvis' began to cut him free. "Yeah. I did the books out of the back office." Sam hopped out of the van, closely followed by Clay and Jax, then Chuck and Bobby.

They headed inside and the moment they did, an older Chinese woman was on them like an enraged hen. "Masturbator! Masturbator!" The woman hissed when she saw Chuck and Sam shot Jax a look that was replied to with a 'you don't want to know' look. "Get out of my restaurant! You no work here! No eat! Go right now!" Sam stayed outside the kitchen awkwardly, as she really didn't want to know what was going to happen, while the others went in. A few minutes later, they came back out with a dusty bag filled with money and got in the van. It was then that some of Lin's guys showed up and blocked them in. "Sunday would have been much better." Chuck said as they were boxed in. It was at that time that Clay discovered that the bag of money was all counterfeit. He proceeded to punch Chuck, knocking him out momentarily, before opening the door and telling the Lin's guys that he wanted to talk to their boss.

Said man approached as Clay got out. He tossed the bag at Lin's feet before offering him another thing: Chuck. They (the Sons and Sam) watched as Chuck was given to Lin and his men with no qualms before they returned to the clubhouse. Where unfortunately, Kyle was waiting. Opie headed back to the fundraiser while Sam and Jax stayed behind, the true show was only just about to start.

* * *

Darkness had fallen and if one were to look for the Sons and Sam they would find them in the garage. Kyle had been tricked and in the way of the Sons they were about to remove his tattoo the way he had failed to.

"Fire or knife?" Clay asked coldly.

Kyle looked panicked, he looked to Jax and Sam for help. Jax pulled Sam close, knowing well the pain Kyle had put her through by letting Opie get caught and sent to jail. "Answer him." Jax growled. "Jax." Kyle pleaded. When Jax did nothing but look at him coldly, Kyle knew he had no other choice. "Fire," he said it softly, his voice weak.

They strung him up by his wrists with some chains and gave him a bottle of Jack, to held with the pain if but a little. And so it began. Jax, Sam, and the others watched with a feeling of morbid justice as the man who had caused them all pain by taking away Opie, was punished for his misdeeds. The fire flickered in Sam's eyes as well as Jax's and in that moment it really struck Half-Sack, who was watching on, that being a Son wasn't a part time thing. It was a full-time commitment, a life, and the only ways out were perhaps the worst. But most of all, in the end, it was worth it.

_***I'm in the middle without any plans***_

_***I'm a boy and I'm a man***_

_***I'm 18 and I don't know what I want***_

_***I'm 18 I just don't know what I want***_

_***Eighteen I gotta get away***_

_***Eighteen I get confused every day***_

_***Eighteen***_

_***I just don't know what to say***_

_***Eighteen***_

_***I gotta get away***_

_***Lines form on my face and my hands***_

_***Lines form on the left and right***_

_***I'm in the middle The middle of life***_

_***I'm a boy and I'm a man***_

_***I'm 18 and I like it***_

_***Yes, I like it***_

_***I gotta get out of this place**_

_***I'll go running in outer space***_

_***Oh, Yeah***_

_***Oh***_

**_*Lines form on my face and my hands*_**

**_*Lines form on the left and right*_**

**_*I'm in the middle The middle of life*_**

**_*I'm a boy and I'm a man*_**

**_*I'm 18 and I like it*_**

**_*Yes, I like it*_**

**_*Like it, love it, like it, love it*_**

**_*Like it, love it, like it, love it*_**

**_*Eighteen, Eighteen, Eighteen*_**

**_*...Eighteen.*_**

* * *

**Author's Note: As promised, here is your chapter, my dear readers. So, this chapter was rather eventful. We got to see some good old family time and we also learned why Opie was sent to jail: he was left behind by the getaway driver (Kyle) after doing a job for the club. Sam got pissed, multiple times, but she also help start the fixing of Opie and Ellie's bond. And, our dear old Russian ATF agent makes an appearance yet again. Ultimately though, this chapter revealed something rather crucial for people to understand: while I try to incorporate humor and other light hearted things into my story, the Sons of Anarchy are not by any means soft. Yes, there are moments when we see a softer side if them, but in the end they are outlaws. Still though, these outlaws take care of each other.**

**P.S. The song at the end o this chapter was the song that Kyle's son and his band played that night. I thought it rather fitting... in a way.**

**Questions? Comments? Review! I love 'em!**

**~E.S.**


End file.
